


Nala

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Artsy!Paul, Blow Jobs, Bookstore Owner!Daryl, Cat, Dogs, Dojo Owner!Paul, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sexual Abuse, Paul Overthinks A Lot, Paul and Maggie Are Bestfriends, Praise Kink, Shy!Daryl, Smoking, Smut, Trust Issues, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: It's strange really how they had never met considering they’re connected through a mutual family, maybe it was because Paul used to live a few towns over and that Daryl lived in Georgia for years before moving to Virginia but even then it was strange.All the family gatherings and events that they hadn't met, never been at one at the same time or at the larger ones it was just too crowded to notice.They meet when Paul discovers a new bookstore and goes inside, finding Daryl as the owner but even then they don't know who each other are, despite their family talking about them. Paul feels the attraction quickly and maybe Daryl does too.It scares Paul but he ignores it because maybe he wants this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! I already have quite a few chapters planned out, so updates should be fairly regular, look out for them.
> 
> There isn't much Desus in this chapter as it's a set up but I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

“Alright everyone, that’s it for today’s class.” Paul announces to the group of pre-teens standing in formation in front of him, he smiles softly when there’s a few noises of disappointment that comes from them. “Great job today, guys, I’ll see you next class.” He tells them and a few of the kid’s smile happily.

The kid’s shout their goodbyes to him as they move out of formation and make their way over to their parents who had been proudly watching them, Paul ignores the ache in his heart when he watches a little boy, Adam, run to his beaming father and hug him excitedly. Children like that are the ones Paul envied when he was a child, kid’s that had parents that paid for the classes and proudly watched every one of them while Paul had to work his ass off in cafés and retail stores to pay for his own classes in the hours he was free from the home.

Paul waves goodbye to one of his favourite students, Claire, as she leaves and then steps over to the side table away from the class area when he hears the ringing of his phone start, he begins rummaging through his backpack trying to locate his phone. He manages to retrieve it after a moment and his brows furrow in confusion when he sees Rick’s contact name lighting up the screen.

He answers the call and holds the iPhone up to his ear as he pushes some of the hair that had escaped his bun out of his eyes. “Hey, Rick.” Paul answers as he turns around, he notices Carl sitting by one of the observation benches with his bag beside him and his belt in his hands.

“Hey, Jesus.” Rick replies immediately. “Class finished?”

“Yes, where are you? Carl’s still here.” Paul answers and slings his backpack over his shoulder as he makes his way over to the young boy.

Rick sighs and Paul hears the clattering of something through the phone. “Yeah, I know and ‘m sorry.” He says. “I was playing with Judy and ended up fallin’ sleep on the couch, can ya tell Carl I’ll be there in fifteen minutes?” Rick’s voice is thick with exhaustion and he yawns once he finishes the sentence, Paul hears something fall to the ground and then Rick swearing.

Paul sighs and places a hand on Carl’s shoulder once he reaches him. “Relax, Rick. I’m leaving now anyway I can drop him home.” Paul tells the older man as he motions for Carl to stand up and collect his things, the blue eyed boy does as he asks and smiles at him cutely and begins following him out of the dojo.

“Shit ya sure?” Rick asks, trying to hide his relief.

Paul chuckles and waves a goodbye to Benjamin as they pass him at the front desk, Paul thinks the teen is a bloody god send, he does his job well and is great with the kids too. “It’s fine, we’re already leaving, we’ll see you soon.” Paul assures the Sheriff.

“Thanks, Jesus.” Rick replies gratefully before they both hang up the phone.

After placing Carl’s bag in the backseat of Paul’s car Paul and Carl climb inside of the front seats. Carl leans over and begins fiddling with the car’s radio as Paul pulls out of the dojo’s parking lot.

A pop song begins to play and Carl settles back into his chair.

“So, Carl, how has school been?” Paul asks as they come to a stop at a red light.

“It’s alright, there’s a new girl and we’re getting along pretty good.” Carl replies with a small smile on his face.

Paul grins at the boy. “What’s her name?” He asks.

“Enid.” Carl answers.

“That’s a nice name.” Paul says and it’s true, he’s never heard of it before but it’s unique and he does like it.

Carl smiles. “Yeah, it’s pretty.” He says and then blushes and looks out the window in embarrassment as he realises what he said.

Paul chuckles but decides not to comment on the boy’s obvious crush.

Ten minutes later, they’re pulling up to the curb out the front of Carl’s house and the boy is stepping out of the car.

Rick, who was sitting on the lawn with Judith stands up and makes his way over to the car, he pats Carl’s head and presses a kiss to it afterward making the boy groan and duck away from him. Rick chuckles and leans into the car to talk to Paul.

“Thanks for bringing him home, been a rough couple of days.” Rick tells him, smiling at him gratefully and it manages to make him look less tired.

“It’s fine, you okay?” Paul asks concerned.

Rick nods and looks back quickly once he hears a squeal come from his daughter, he finds Carl holding the toddler upside down against his torso and spinning around.

“Fine yeah, it’s just been busy I guess, anyway I’ll see you later I better get these two inside to clean up and have dinner.” Rick tells him and moves away from the car.

“Alright, have a good night.” Paul replies and sits up straighter in the seat.

“Thanks again.” Rick replies and waves as Paul pulls away from the curb.

 

* * *

 

Paul finds his eyes beginning to feel heavy and he’s glad he’s almost home, he really does not want to fall asleep at the wheel.

He glances at the time on his dashboard and sees that it’s only half past five, very early for him to be feeling so tired. He doesn’t even know why, he hasn’t down anything particularly strenuous the whole day.

He turns off the secluded road and begins making the drive down his hundred metre long gravel driveway.

He loves his house, he loves how secluded it is and that he has all the privacy he needs. His house isn’t small but it isn’t large either, three bedrooms one of which he uses as a library/studio/random shit room, two bathrooms and the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one place, a small office/studio and attic full of old crap he doesn’t use.

Nothing in the house matches and it’s filled with clutter and random photo frames. He likes it though, gives it personality, makes it his.

Paul steps out of the car once he has it in the garage and then walks into the house through the door that leads to the hallway, the staircase to the right at the very end, then a bathroom and then the library/studio/random shit room.

Out of the hallway is the open area, the kitchen right beside the storage room, the dining room beside that and then living area spread out across the rest of the room: couches and arm chairs facing a fireplace with a tv hung on the wall above it, his piano and various side tables and bookshelves stacked with whatever. The walls are also decked out in golden fairy lights in one spot along the windows that looks out to his driveway and front porch and also framed photos and some artworks, some his own and some he's bought.

Paul walks into the kitchen and pulls open his fridge, frowning at his lack of options, he really doesn’t want to cook anything.

He settles on left over Chinese from a few days previous and hopes it won’t give him food poisoning, after heating it up in his microwave he settles onto the couch with his plate in his lap and his glass of wine of the coffee table. He turns the tv onto a random channel and finds _friends_  re-runs playing so he watches that while he eats.

Though the meal wasn’t fresh and therefore wasn’t too pleasant to eat, it did satisfy his hunger and after turning off the tv and placing his dirty plate in the dishwasher he makes his way upstairs and to his ensuite bathroom.

He grabs a clean pair of boxers from his walk in wardrobe on his way and decides that’s all he’ll be sleeping in before entering his bathroom and stripping off his karate uniform.

He tosses it into the hamper and sighs as he pulls his hair free from its bun, tugging a brush through it so it’ll be easier for him to wash.

He steps into the shower and sighs in pleasure at the hot water flowing over his body, washing away the day’s sweat and relaxing him.

He pumps vanilla shampoo into his palm and begins going at his hair, feeling it soften beneath his hands once he has all of the sweat out of it.

Once his hair is done he steps out immediately, too exhausted to stay in any longer. He dries himself then pulls on his clean boxers and towel dries his hair until it’s no longer dripping before exiting his bathroom and walking back into his bedroom. He tosses the decorative pillows from his king bed onto the floor and pulls the covers back before climbing onto the soft mattress, he closes his eyes and is about to let himself drift off to sleep but then his phone rings from his nightstand.

He groans and fumbles with the swipe option through his blurry vision, he holds the phone to his ear once he has managed to answer the call.

“Hello?” He says, not even bothering to hide his exhaustion.

“Hi, Jesus.” A cheery voice answers and he recognises it as Maggie’s. “Didn’t wake you did I? It’s only seven o’clock.”

“No, you almost did though.” Paul replies groggily, smiling at the woman’s soft laugh.

“Long day, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

Maggie laughs again. “Anyway, wondering if you want to come into town with me tomorrow? We'll have a shop and I was gonna say breakfast but you might need it to be a brunch.” She says cheekily and Paul can just imagine her smirk.

Paul rolls his eyes but still laughs softly, “Yeah, that sounds good.” He confirms. “What time do you want me to meet you?” He asks, yawning afterwards.

“Ten thirty at Aaron and Eric’s?” She offers, referring to the diner _Raleigh's_ that Aaron and Eric own together, not their house.

“Okay, I’ll see you there.” Paul replies, voice so thick with sleep his words are almost incoherent.

“Goodnight, Paul. Love you.” She tells him.

He smiles wide like he always does. “Love you too.” He replies and then hangs up the phone and places it back on the nightstand, he rolls until he’s comfortable and then drifts off to sleep within minutes.

Every time Maggie says she loves him, Paul’s heart aches and his stomach swirls, every time anyone in his family does.

Maggie was the first person to ever say to him “I love you”, it had been seven years ago, before she and Glenn were married and had their own house and her and Paul had even known each other for a year back then.

She had just let it slip once when they were fucking around being idiots, she had been doubled over in laughter and had just chocked out “God, I love you so much.” Fondly.

She was incredibly surprised when Paul’s entire body went ridged and his eyes widen as they watered. She had asked him what was the matter and he just began sobbing, sobbing as if he was a child as he sank down onto the couch witha hand over his face.

Maggie pulled him into her arms and slowly coaxed it out of him, she nearly cried too because Paul was twenty three years old and had never had someone tell him they loved him, and when he sobbed the same words back to her, she knew that he had never said it to anyone either.

 

* * *

 

Maggie steps out of the change room and holds her arms out, doing a little spin for him.

“That’s so nice.” He tells her and stands up from his spot on the hard stool.

“I think so too.” Maggie beams and smooths her hands over the black lace body con dress, it reaches just above her knees and the lace sleeves go down to a few centimetres above her hand.

Paul smiles and adjusts the dress on her shoulder at bit, tucking her red bra strap under it.

“I’ll probably wear a black bra though.” She laughs and moves away from him to step back into the dressing room to change.

Paul laughs too and grabs her handbag from beside the stool.

“Glenn will love it.” He tells the woman as she steps back out of the change room back in her ripped light blue wash short overalls, a pink crop top beneath it.

Maggie smiles happily and takes her handbag off him and they begin making their way through the store to the register.

After paying they step outside and Maggie links their arms. “Alright, we’ve got the anniversary dress now we need to get what I’m wearing under it.” She says cheekily and wriggles her eyebrows at him before beginning to lead him down the street to where he knows a Victoria’s Secret is.

Paul groans. “Seriously? Why do we do this every damn time?” He complains, it’s not that the shopping with Maggie is the bad thing, it’s just the store that he dislikes. He finds the hundreds of underwear items overwhelming and not to mention the awkwardness of having the workers hit on him, Maggie of course playing the roll of “Girlfriend” so he doesn’t have to tell complete strangers he’s gay.

One of the worker’s there is also a guy he was fucking around with a few years back, a fling that ended when the other guy started getting too clingy for Paul’s liking, and he also just started losing the attraction he had towards the guy.

The guy, Luke, took the breakup pretty well anyway because they weren’t even exclusive, their relationship only lasting two months but he still talks to Paul whenever he runs into him. He’s suggested they should try again a few times, something Paul’s not interested in.

“Just tell him to piss off if he annoys you.” Maggie replies and Paul knows that’s one of the reasons they get on so well, they're both very blunt and not afraid to speak their minds.

They entered the shop and sure enough Luke was there, he was working the counter so at least he couldn’t approach them for now, simply just waved and smiled at the both of them.

Maggie and Paul walked through the isles picking things out because their friendship is at the level where Paul can pick out lingerie for her,  and also play the role of the stereotypical “gay best friend” and sit on the little stool in the dressing room with her as she changes since she can’t walk out and show him, doing up the back of her bras and getting new sizes when she needs him to.

Eventually they leave with only a few interactions with Luke and another bag in Maggie’s hands.

 

* * *

 

They're in an art supply store an hour later, Paul placing things in his basket that he desires and Maggie grabbing random things and asking about them.

He’s examining the quality of a set of coloured drawing pencils when Maggie’s phone rings from her pocket and she walks away a few isles as to not disturb other customers when she answers.

Paul ultimately decides to get the pencil set and places the tin into his already full basket.

Maggie returns a moment later and places a hand on his hip to get his attention. “Hey,” She says.

“What’s up?” Paul asks and motions his head towards the phone in her hands, his long hair falling in front of his eyes at the movement.

Maggie sighs sadly. “That was Carol.” She says, referring to one of her fellow nurse friends at the hospital that Paul has only met a handful of times. “Sophia’s gotten sick and Carol’s asked me to cover he shift so she can take her to the doctor, do you mind if I ditch you?” She tells him.

Paul laughs lightly and shakes his head. “No that’s fine, go.” Paul replies and she sighs.

“Ah, thank you. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” She says and the two hug briefly and he kisses her cheek before she’s hurrying out of the store and making her way to her car that’s a few blocks away.

 

* * *

 

Several more hours later it’s mid afternoon and Paul is walking down a street he hasn’t been on in years, he’s just wandering and taking note of the new shops that have arrived, his brows raising at the sight of an “adult store” a hundred metres down at the very end of the street.

He looks across the road to the other side and spots books in a large glass window, he wasn’t planning on buying any books today but if it’s a new bookstore he decides he definitely has to check it out.

He walks to the nearest crossing and cringes as he’s forced to listen to the guy beside him argue with presumably his significant other over the phone. He sighs in relief when the guy walks in the opposite direction that he is once they’ve crossed the road and Paul begins making his way to what he can now see is definitely a bookstore.

The front of the store is red brick with its big windows outlined in wooden frames and the door is the same, glass and outlined by brown wood. The door sits about three metres down from the shop beside it and then the windows continue for at least another fifteen metres, making it quite a large store.

The name of the store sits above the door and windows and has been hand made in black wooden letters, _Nala’s_ it reads.

Paul steps up the small steps to the door, stopping briefly to read what’s been stuck to the door from the other side: An _open_ sign in cursive writing and another laminated piece of paper that reads _Please keep door closed at all times, there is a cat that needs to stay inside_  along with a picture of a Russian Blue cat sitting on top of a register.

Paul smiles because of there’s possibility he’ll see a cat, he pushes the door open and steps inside, making sure he closes it behind him.

Paul immediately loves the bookstore.

The floor is a dark grey, almost black carpet and all the walls are exposed brick, it’s fairly large being at least thirty five metres long, in front of him are several small round tables with books stacked in an organised fashion. Each table having a certain label on them: New releases, buy one get one free, various percents off and owner’s recommendation.

The rows of shelves begin on his right in deep brown wooden shelves and they go the whole way down the wall that he can see and then continue behind the counter that sits about ten metres down from the door. Against the left wall is more shelves and tables that go all the way down to the register, these shelves being stacked with merchandise and posters for specific books and movies along with other small pieces of clutter and other items.

Paul’s looks over to the counter and sees about six people lined up in front of it waiting to pay, Paul can make out a man behind it serving them.

After looking around for a few more moments Paul begins making his way through the shelves, reading the plaques that say the shelves' genre on each one.

He’s pleasantly surprised when he finds a LGBTQ+ section and he begins wading through the books, he decides not to select any as he’s already spent a fair amount of money today and he instead continues making his way through the shelves again.

Paul’s in the Crime section when a storm suddenly hits, the sky darkening within minutes and rain beginning to pour down as it thunders.

He sighs at the intensity of the storm and clutches the book he had been debating buying in his hands and makes his way to the reading nook area in the back corner of the store that he had found. 

The corner is cute, several armchairs, beanbags, couches and normal chairs along with pillows and even blankets scattered everywhere.

Paul settles down on a brown leather armchair with his shopping bags sitting in front of him where he can see them, he opens his book and begins reading.

He finds himself happy he had selected the book, he’s only a few chapters in and already so engrossed that he doesn’t realise someone else has arrived in the reading nook until they accidentally drop a book.

Paul startles slightly and looks up for the sight of the noise, he finds a man a few metres in front of him leaning down and picking up the book he had dropped. He stands straight again once he has it and he looks at Paul.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He grunts, cheeks flushing after he had looked at Paul for a quite a few seconds without speaking.

Paul shakes his head and then clears his throat. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” He replies.

Paul looks the man up and down and realises he’s absolutely gorgeous, long legs covered by black jeans, a sleeveless button up and leather vest show of the man’s broad shoulders and incredible arms. 

His cheekbones are high and sharp, Paul can't help licking his lips as his eyes move over the man's facial hair and the adorable beauty moles above his lip and beside his nose. His nose is a little crooked at the bottom from what appears to be an old break but it matches the rest of his features and looks good on him.

Paul gets himself together enough to smile at the man and then look back to his book, he feels his stomach fluttering with confusion because he hasn’t felt an attraction like that to someone that quick before.

Once his chapter comes to an end Paul looks up at the man who is stocking books onto shelves from the box he has sat on the ground. “Are you the owner?” Paul asks him and the man glances over at him before nodding in confirmation. “Just wanted to tell you that this place is great.” Paul tells him, giving him a smile and motioning around to the whole store. “I’ve never been in here before, I discovered it today and I’m in love with it.”

That makes the man huff a soft laugh and his lips quirk in a small smile as his wavy dark brown hair falls in front of his ocean blue eyes. “Thanks.” He replies quietly. 

Paul smiles because the man is obviously shy and Paul’s finding it cute. “Though I do have to say I’m disappointed to have not seen the cat that’s promised on the sign on the door.” He jokes.

The man snorts and slots a book into place. “She’s scared of storms. She’s hiding in a box under the register.” The man informs him and grins fondly.

Paul laughs. “That’s cute.” He says.

“You planning on buying that?” Daryl asks a few minutes later once his box is empty as he motions to the open book in Paul’s hands.

Paul nods and looks back at him. “Yeah. Just you know, it started storming and my car is bit away.” Paul informs him.

Daryl nods. “Rain’s stopped, still rumbling out there but you might be best to try and get to you car now.” He advises him.

Paul stands up on his tip toes to get a glimpse of the windows at the front of the store over the bookshelves and sure enough, he sees that it has stopped raining so he gathers his things.

“Trying to kick me out?” He asks with a small smirk on his face as he does.

Daryl flushes and chews at his thumb Paul notices. “Didn’t mean it like that.” He grunts nervously and avoids his eyes.

Paul smiles. “I was just kidding, c’mon lead the way.” He replies and Daryl looks relieved for a moment before he begins walking through the bookshelves towards the register.

Once they arrive Paul hands over the book he was reading and another he had chosen to the man and waits for him to ring them up.

“That’ll be thirty dollars and fifteen cents.” Daryl tells him and hands him a cardboard brown bag with black rope handles and _Nala's_ printed on it in pretty cursive writing.

Paul produces his wallet from his pocket and hands over a fifty dollar bill and then accepts his change from Daryl. “Thanks.” He says and tucks his wallet back into his jean pocket.

Paul feels his stomach swirl when the other man smiles at him, and that makes him nervous because he can't understand why he's feeling like this. “I’ll see you next time?” He says in his deep southern accent that Paul finds himself loving.

Paul nods. “Yeah, you will...” Paul says, raising an eyebrow.

“Daryl.” The man's voice fills the air after looking confused for a moment. “My name's Daryl.”

Paul smiles at him again. “I’m Paul but my friends call me Jesus, your pick.” Paul tells the man and spins on his heels and walks to the door.

Paul waves over his shoulder to Daryl as he pulls the door open and he sees the blush on the man’s cheeks, he closes the door behind him and then steps out onto the street.

It’s still overcast and the pavement is still wet but hopefully the rain will hold off for the ten minutes it will take him to get back to his car.

Paul sighs as he begins walking, he keeps thinking about the man in the bookstore. It's scaring Paul, sure he had felt attraction before but not like this, not so quick and not so intensely.

Because the attraction he’s feeling towards Daryl he can feel is more than physical and it usually takes him weeks or even months to get there with someone, but Paul feels the want to get to know Daryl and learn his mind and thoughts.

Paul’s stomach swirls with nervousness and he sighs deeply as if to shake himself out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Paul walks around his class, observing the kids’ form and stopping to make adjustments and give advice to those who need it. He smiles at Claire whose movements seem almost flawless and then continues walking.  

He walks past the viewing area where several parents are sitting holding their phones up to take photos and videos of their kids and he notices someone new out of the corner of his eye. The man is sitting in the corner in faded blue jeans, a sleeveless button up and the front of what looks like a leather vest, his face is covered by shoulder length wavy brunette hair and bangs. He then spots the cat carrier bag at his feet, he can just make out the movement of a grey tail inside.

Once Paul’s confirmed that it is Daryl from the bookstore and apparently the same Daryl that is friends with his own (Something he had learned a week ago while on the phone to Maggie the night he had met the man), his brows furrow in confusion for a moment as to why the man is in his dojo.

He then of course remembers that Carl is in his current class and he knows that Rick had some drama down at the station earlier in the morning and might have had to ask Daryl to pick Carl up. Maggie had told him that Daryl is godfather to Rick’s kids, so it’s not unlikely. Moments later, a small squeal fills the air and Paul watches as Daryl shifts to the side and then lifts a toddler into his lap from the bench beside him, the woman in the bench in front of Daryl’s had prevented Paul from seeing the toddler who he can see is little Judith.

Paul can’t help the small smile that appears on his face from the sight of the other man and the toddler in his lap, Judith’s hands are on Daryl’s face and tracing his features with her little fingers, grabbing at his ear after a second.

Paul looks away from them and makes his way back to the front of the class and then after glancing at the time on a clock that's hung on the wall, he concludes it and as usual the children say thank you and goodbye to him before running off to their parents.

He watches as Carl waves at Daryl and then points at the bathrooms before he spins on his heels and makes his way over to the bathrooms.

Paul smiles at the kid and then makes his way across the room to Daryl and smiles at the man when they make eye contact. “Hi, Daryl. It’s nice to see you again.” Paul greets him as the man places Judith back down on the bench and then stands up.

“Hey,” Daryl replies and looks down at his feet shyly. “Figured out who you were right after you said your name, dunno how I didn’t figure it out by your looks.” He says a moment later, clearing his throat and then looking up at him.

Paul grins and fixes a strand of hair falling from his bun, he finds himself loving Daryl’s thick accent just as much as he had when he met him. “If it makes you feel any better I didn’t know who were either until Maggie told me.” Paul says, laughing softly and then smiling widely at Judith who reaches out for him.

“Sorry ‘bout bringin’ the cat in by the way, Judith threw a fit when I tried to leave her in the car.” Daryl says nervously and glances down at his cat carrier.

Paul chuckles as he squats down in front of Judith and kisses the two-year old’s hands. “Hi, Judy.” He greets her.

Judith gives him a toothy smile. “Hi, Jeejee!” She exclaims and shakes his hands.

Paul stands back up and faces Daryl again. “It’s fine, I love cats and she isn’t hurting anybody.” Paul answers the older man and smiles at the cat who is now has her face against the mesh of the front of her bag, her green eyes flickering around the dojo. “What’s her name?” He asks a moment later and glances over in the direction of the bathrooms.

Daryl seems almost startled by the sudden question and blushes. “Nala.” He answers quietly.

A wide smile spreads over Paul’s face. “You named your bookstore after your cat?” He asks.

Daryl’s blush deepens and he looks down at the floor again, ignoring Judith who’s investigating the belt loops on his jeans. “Well… Yeah.” He grunts.

Paul laughs lightly. “That is so cute.” He tells the other man.

Before Daryl has a chance to react to Paul’s statement with more than raised eyebrows Carl is joining them again and shouldering Daryl playfully. “Hey, Uncle Daryl.” He greets him.

Daryl grins at him and ruffles his hair. “Hey, kid. Your dad told you that you’re stayin’ with me tonight?” Daryl says to him as he helps Judith down of the bench when she had almost tripped on the bottom of her soft green dress.  

Carl nods and collects his bag from its spot on the bench. “Yep. Can we get pizza?” Carl replies and looks at Daryl hopefully.

Daryl laughs and picks up Nala in her bag. “Sure.” He replies and Carl smiles.

Paul smiles at their interactions and almost jumps in surprise when his hand is being grabbed, he looks down and finds Judith gripping his hand. “You come wit’ us.” She says and tugs on his hand towards the door, blonde curls falling in front of her brown eyes.

Paul smiles at Judith and then glances up at Daryl before back at the girl. “Sorry, sweetie. I’m having dinner with Aunty Maggie and Aunty Sasha.” Paul tells her, and she pouts in reply.

“No! Come now!” She demands and wraps her arms around his leg, shoving her face against his thigh and clutching him tightly.

Paul looks over at Daryl who looks quite embarrassed as he hands Nala to Carl and then grabs Judith by under her armpits, Paul feels his hand brush against his legs and he almost jumps. “Sorry.” The man mumbles embarrassedly and peels Judith off of Paul’s body.

Both men wince when Judith screams and squirms in Daryl’s arms. “Jeejee!” She exclaims and tries reaching for Paul.

Daryl sighs and holds her tighter. “Sorry, she’s been in a bad mood all day. Reckon it’s caus'a Michonne bein’ gone visitin’ her family.” Daryl explains to Paul with a flush on his cheeks as he bounces Judith in his arms.

Paul smiles and grabs Carl’s bag from the boy, he’d been struggling trying to hold it as well as Nala’s bag and his sweatshirt. “Don’t worry, I have been around toddlers before.” Paul replies, “Come on, I’ll walk to the car with you.”

Daryl smiles slightly. “Big family?” He asks as he rubs Judith’s back, who’s still screaming and sobbing as she reaches for Paul desperately.

Paul sighs quietly and he feels the smile drops from his face. “Nah.” His experience with toddlers was not from having a big family but from his childhood that he spent growing up in group homes and orphanages, but he would rather not tell that to a man he barely knows.

Daryl nods, seeming to understand what Paul’s thinking and the two men along with the kids begin making their way out of the class area of the dojo and towards the front entrance that leads to the parking lot. “Where’re you and the girls goin’?.” Daryl asks awkwardly, successfully changing the conversation.

They reach the front entrance and Carl whose ahead of everyone pulls and then holds the door open. “Raleigh’s.” Paul replies and ruffles Carl’s hair as he passes through the door.

Daryl begins leading them towards the car. “Eric makes the best chicken.” Daryl says quietly and Paul smiles at him.

“I’m a sucker for the steak.” Paul replies, he was about to make a dirty joke but then remembers Carl and Judith are in their presence, so he stops himself.

They reach Daryl’s car, a black ford raptor, a few moments later.

Judith cries out again when Daryl moves to place her in her booster seat. “Sweetheart, enough.” Daryl tells her, and she sniffles but stops sobbing, looking past Daryl and over at Paul instead.

Paul sighs and steps up beside Daryl, so he can get to the little girl. “Judy, come on. No more tears.” He tells her as he leans into the car and wipes his thumbs under her eyes, the big brown orbs looking up at him.

Paul accidentely bumps his hip against Daryl’s, Daryl steps away to Paul’s disappointment and moves to grab the cat carrier from Carl instead so the boy can get into the passenger side. “Jeejee, when gon’ come play?” Judith asks as her sniffling stops and she wipes her nose with the back of her small hand.

Paul smiles at her and strokes her hair for a moment. “Soon, sweetie, I promise.” Paul tells her before buckling the toddler into her seat. He feels his heart swell from the knowledge that Judith wants him around, though he doesn’t have an “Uncle” title like Daryl and some of the others do, he still knows that the small girl adores him and he feels the same for her.

“Otay.” She replies and then almost squeals in excitement when Daryl hands her a small stuffed bunny from the opposite side of the car that Paul’s standing on.

Paul smiles and then steps out of the way of the door so he can close it, he walks around the car until he’s standing beside Daryl. “All set?” He asks, finding himself placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder and then peaking over it to try and catch a glimpse of the cat on the seat in front of Daryl.

Paul frowns when the contact causes Daryl to jump so he squeezes softly and smiles at him when he turns around to face him, hoping he doesn’t look intimidating. Because though he finds it sweet, he doesn’t like making the man nervous around him. Sure, he adores the man blushing and looking down at his feet shyly, but physical contact from Paul making him jump, that upsets Paul. He can’t help his mind spiralling through possibilities and ideas as to why the man does it.

Paul pushes the thoughts out of his head and then removes his hand from Daryl’s shoulder. He looks at Nala who’s laying with her face now against the mesh of her carrier, her green eyes looking up at him curiously. “She’s beautiful.” He tells Daryl as he looks at the cat, reaching over to her and sticking his finger through the mesh to scratch behind her ears.

“Thanks.” Daryl replies quietly as he watches Paul. Paul can hear music from a game and he looks over to the front passenger seat and finds Carl sitting relaxed into his seat with his now bare feet on the dash as he taps away on his phone.

“Russian Blue right?” Paul asks, looking over at Daryl for a moment (who’d been fiddling with the bottom with his vest and watching him) as Nala presses against his finger.

Daryl grins. “Know your cats, huh?” He says.

Paul laughs lightly and then stands straight again, “Well, I’m a big fan.” Paul replies and winks at the other man.

Daryl blushes. “Got any yourself?” He asks after awkwardly clearing his throat.

Paul smiles and then feels himself become confused, _Why is everything he does so fucking cute?_ Paul thinks to himself. “No, not yet at least.” He replies.

Daryl grins a little wider before shifting nervously as he plays with his hands.

Paul smiles a little again before his stomach bursts with butterflies when the other man looks up and his ocean blue eyes meet his own. He squashes down the butterflies because he can feel feelings bubbling, feelings more than attraction and all he can think is _What the fuck am I doing? I barely know him._

Paul clears his throat and smiles at Daryl as he begins stepping back. “Well, I best let you guys get going. Bye Carl, bye Judy.” He says and waves at the children before the looking back at Daryl. “See you later, Daryl.”

“Bye.” Daryl replies quietly before Paul spins on his heels and begins walking to his car in the designated employee parking spaces on the other side of the parking lot.

Paul gets into his car and slams the door closed behind him, he rubs his hands over his face, messing up his beard and eyebrows as he does. He sighs deeply and then looks back up and turns on his car, driving out of the parking lot and beginning to make his way home.

 

* * *

 

Paul steps in front of his full-length mirror and observes himself, though Aaron and Eric’s restaurant isn’t exactly fancy, it’s not the kind of place one would go to without looking presentable.

His hair is washed and falling in slight waves due to him letting it dry naturally instead of blow drying it like he usually does, his legs are covered in black skinny jeans that he has rolled up to just above his beloved Doc Martins, his torso is covered by a black t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket.

He scrunches his nose at the last minute and decides to wear some jewellery, he steps back into his walk-in wardrobe and steps up to the shelf that his jewellery is stored on. He decides on a necklace that he had been given by Maggie years ago, the leather chain is tattered and the silver ring that the chain attaches to, along with the two silver feathers are scuffed.

He’s quite fond of the necklace, Maggie had given it to him on the first birthday he had had during their friendship.

 

* * *

 

Paul pulls into a park just a few metres down from the restaurant and gathers his phone, wallet and keys before he steps out of the car and locks it behind him.

He makes his way to the restaurant and pulls open the glass door and letting it swing closed behind him, he steps up to the front counter to say hello to Beth.

She smiles when she sees him approaching and pushes a lock of wavy blonde hair out of her eyes. “Hey, Jesus. How are you?” She says and steps around the counter to pull him into a quick embrace.

Paul accepts the affection and squeezes her back. “Hi, I’m good, thank you.” He replies during the contact. “And you?” He asks once they pull apart, smiling at her and shifting on his feet.

“Little tired out. College is giving me a hellva work load at the moment.” She replies and gives him a tired smile and Paul notices the faint purple bags under her eyes. Though he knows college is a great experience and a lot of people love it, he’s glad that he was able to reach his career goal (Owning his own dojo and teaching Martial Arts) without having to attend it.

“That’s gotta be tough, you’ll be fine though.” Paul tells her. “Anyway, you've got your twenty first coming up soon. That’s gotta be exciting for you, hell, I’m excited for it.” He says to her with a grin spread over his lips.

She smirks at him. “Yeah you would be, been a whole decade since yours.” She says to him, giving him a wink and trying to hold back her laughter.

Paul raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me, it was nine years ago not a decade!” He exclaims, holding his hand to his heart in mock offence.

She throws her head back and laughs, her pretty smile reaching her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, I’ll show you where they’re sitting.” She replies and grabs his elbow as she begins leading him through the restaurant.

Beth leads him to a booth at the back of the restaurant. “Hello!” He greets happily as he reaches the table and Sasha stands up from the table, blue dress swishing at her thighs as she walks the few steps towards him and pulls him into a hug.

“How are you?” She asks him, her voice partly muffled by his shoulder.

Paul smiles at the familiar scent of her shampoo. “I’m alright, thank you.” He replies and they pull apart.

Sasha sits back down in the both and scoots to the end so Paul can fit beside her.

Paul looks over at Maggie. “Hi.” She greets him with a smile and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Work alright?” He asks her as he leans down and kisses her cheek in greeting before he sits down beside Sasha. 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Maggie replies and takes a sip of her lemonade in front of her.

Beth clears her throat and Paul looks over at her. “Can I get you a drink?” She asks and gives him a warm smile.

“Just a water thanks.” He answers with a soft smile and she nods and waves sweetly before heading away from the table.

Usually Paul would have ordered a beer but he hadn’t been eating great the last week, his stress about his surprising feelings towards Daryl causing him to have no motivation to cook so he would order take out and wash it down with some sort of alcohol. He had also been smoking more the past week too, usually he didn’t have more than a few cigarettes a week buthe's been having a few a day.

Maggie tells a story from work for a few minutes and finishes right when Beth returns with his glass of water and a jug, he thanks her and she heads off again after taking their dinner orders.

“So, Maggie.” He says and takes a gulp of his water, the ice coldness of it feeling incredibly pleasant as it goes down his throat. “How did your’s and Glenn’s anniversary dinner go the other day?” He asks curiously.

“Oh, yes!” Sasha says enthusiastically and claps her hands together.

Maggie smiles fondly. “Well, it was great actually! We went out to a really fancy restaurant and then for a romantic walk in the park.” She says with a fond smile on her face as she thinks about her husband.

Sasha smiles. “Awe that’s sweet.” She says. “But more importantly, how was it when you got home.” She inquires as she wriggles her eyebrows at Maggie who blushes and Paul snorts.

“If you’re asking about the sex, it was great.” Maggie replies with a smirk before shifting to look at Paul instead of Sasha. “The lingerie you picked out was very well received.” She tells him and winks cheekily.

Paul laughs. “Well if I can’t pick out hot lingerie for you to wear for your husband, what can I do?” He replies and the two women join him in laughing.

A while later their meals has arrived and they’re digging in as they talk about Sasha and Abraham’s marriage that’s currently having a few issues.

“I still think you need to talk to him.” Maggie advises her as she places a fork full of mashed potato and corn into her mouth, being careful not to smudge her red lipstick.

Sasha sighs and sets her fork down to grab her drink. “I know.” She says and swallows a few mouthfuls of the Pepsi before she replies. “It’s just he can be so damn infuriating.”

“So can Glenn.” Maggie says. “But I find, that with us at least, that we do best by talking stuff out before we get too angry to be able to.”

Sasha nods. “Well, me and Abe haven’t spoken in three days. So, I think we might be a bit past that.” She says with a small smirk and Maggie rolls her eyes.

Paul chuckles and Sasha glares at him. “Sorry, it’s just funny how fucking petty you are.” He tells her and Maggie laughs.

Sasha gives them both a death glare and then the finger. “Whatever, assholes.” She says.

“Awe come on Sash.” Maggie says in babyish voice and pokes Sasha’s arm.

Sasha rolls her eyes. “What about you, Paul? How’s your love life going?” She asks cheekily, raising a brow and smirking because now the attention is on him.

He glares at her. “You’s know, fucked that guy from the bar a few weeks ago, nothing since.” He replies flatly and cuts himself another square from his steak.

Maggie scrunches her nose at his crudeness. “You’re so charming.” She says and he grins at her.

They’re silent for a few moments as they chew their food. “Okay, I lied.” Paul sighs once he’s swallowed a mouthful of water. “There has been something.” He says to them.

Both women look at him with raised eyebrows, noticing the way he’s looking down at his plate instead of them.

“Go on.” Maggie says softly, smiling slightly.

“Tell us about it.” Sasha says a moment later.

Paul sighs again and places his knife and fork down on his plate before relaxing back into the booth, the leather squeaking as he does. “Well, you know how I told you I met Daryl?” He says quietly and looks down at his hands.

“Yeah.” Sasha says from beside him and Maggie nods.

“Yeah well, since we met I’ve been having these feelings for him.” He says and stops for a moment to rub his hands over his face. “And it’s more than physical and I don’t know what the fuck is happening because I’ve never felt this before, and especially not this quickly.” He tells the two women quickly, he can feel his cheeks redenning as he speaks.

“Paul, slow down, sweetie.” Maggie tells him softly and reaches across the table to squeeze the hand that he’s resting on the table.

Paul sighs and takes a deep breath. “Sorry.” He grunts. “Its just scaring the shit out of me. Hell, I dunno if he even likes men. We’ve spoken a few times and he doesn’t seem to have a problem talking with me, he’s quiet but he’s probably just fucking shy.” He says, sighing in annoyance and scratching his nose nervously.

Maggie smiles at him. “Paul, he is gay.” She tells him.

Paul looks at her with a quirked brow. “Yeah?” He says and she nods. “Oh.” He replies and he feels a swirl of excitement in his stomach.

“What do you mean by shy?” Sasha asks from beside him, shifting to tuck a leg under herself as she has another mouthful of her drink.

Paul sighs again and glances over at her. “Well, blushing a lot, short answers and a little awkward.” Paul tells them and cuddles with his necklace.

Maggie and Sasha share a smile before Maggie grins at him. “Well, Daryl’s a quiet guy but not necessarily awkward and he’s not much of a blusher either.” She says.

“Unless you downright embarrass him, which I’m guessing you didn’t do?” Sasha says beside him. 

Paul shakes his head and picks up his water. “No, it was just a normal conversation.” Paul replies.

“Well, Paul,” Maggie says, a smile spreading over her face and by looking at Sasha, Paul can see she’s doing the same. “It seems like Daryl might be returning the feelings you’re having because he really only seems to be acting shy around you.” She tells him.

Paul huffs a soft laugh and finds himself returning their small smiles. “Oh.” He says softly.

Paul feels his stomach churning, he doesn’t know if it’s from excitement at the possibility of Daryl returning his feelings or from from the nervousness of Daryl returning his feelings.

Because while the idea of Daryl having feelings for him and the two of them becoming _something_ is appealing in so many ways, it also scares him.

He’s watched his friends in their relationships and how happy they are and he’s found himself wishing he had the same. But at the same time it scares him to become so vulnerable to a person, to fall for them and then for everything to just be able to shatter so quickly.

Paul’s never been in love, he’s never been close to it. But he thinks that maybe it could be okay, that maybe talking to Daryl and possibly asking him on a date wouldn’t be such a horrible thing.

When Maggie smiles at him and squeezes his hand again he decides, right there in Aaron and Eric’s restaurant, he’s gonna to try and let himself feel what he's feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this chapter was probably gonna be short but it ended up really long.

Paul taps his fingers against the top of his thigh, feeling the roughness of his jeans beneath his fingertips as he walks down the street, humming along to the song that’s playing through his earphones as he does. His plastic bag with the few groceries he had just bought knocks against his thigh and then into the woman bedside him. He apologises but she just glares at him and he rolls his eyes.

Paul’s grateful when the rude woman turns onto the road and begins to cross it. Paul continues down the street and his attention is soon drawn to a small movement of grey in front of the entrance to a small café. He furrows his brows and walks faster through the crown until he reaches the entrance to the café. Once he gets there he realises his suspicions are right, the grey cat meows at him when he squats down in front of it.

Paul pulls out his earphones and strokes the cat’s head, scratching behind its ears and it pushes against his hand in encouragement, closing its eyes and beginning to purr in content. Paul feels a collar beneath his fingers and runs his fingers along the white leather until he finds a small silver tag.

He twists the tag up to the top of the cat’s neck and leans down closer, so he can read the small writing that’s been engraved into it. “Are you who I think you are?” Paul asks softly and begins reading.

His nods in conformation to himself when he reads _Nala_ followed by the name, address and phone number of Daryl’s bookstore, along with a cell phone number and what he assumes is Daryl’s home phone number.

“Yes, you are. Hi, Nala.” Paul says to the cat, smiling at her and stroking his hand down her back to her tail before he tucks his hands under her belly and picks her up, adjusting himself so he can remain holding his bag of groceries.

He holds her against his chest and she meows and rubs her head against him.

“Come on, Nala. Let’s get you back to your dad, someone must have left the door open, huh?” He says to her as he begins walking down the street, Daryl’s bookstore isn’t far and the walk should only take a few minutes.

Paul reaches the bookstore within in a few moments and only having gotten a few strange looks from strangers.

Paul pulls open the glass door to the bookstore and steps inside, he keeps Nala in his arms and looks around the front area of the bookstore.

Daryl doesn’t appear to be anywhere he can see, so he stands on his tiptoes to try and look over the bookshelves. “Daryl?” He calls out after a few moments, his thumb rubbing behind a still purring Nala’s ears.  

He waits for a few moments and then Daryl appears from one of the isles of bookshelves, looking quite distraught and panicked before he notices Nala in Paul’s arms.

“Where was she?!” Daryl exclaims in relief and steps up to Paul, standing incredibly close to him and beginning to take the cat out of Paul’s arms.

Paul almost hums at the feeling of Daryl’s warm skin against his own but manages to stop it. “Found her about a few minutes from here in front of a coffee house.” Paul replies softly, a smile on his face as he watches Daryl cradle Nala in his exposed arms, he’s rocking her back and forth and pressing his nose against the space between her ears.

Daryl looks up after a moment and meets Paul’s eyes, a red blush flourishes across his face when he remembers he’s being watched. “Thanks,” Daryl says after clearing his throat awkwardly. “For bringin’ her back.”

Paul smiles. “It’s no problem, Daryl.” Paul replies and steps closer to the other man to pet the cat. “She was very well behaved, apart from the part where she ran away in the first place, huh?” Paul says with a soft laugh and scratches behind Nala’s ears, he’s learned she very much enjoys it.

“Some asshole left the door open.” Daryl grunts.

Paul nods and smiles as Nala begins purring. “That was my guess.” He nods.

Daryl hums in reply and they go silent, the only sound being Nala’s soft purring for a moment until Paul’s phone begins to ring from his back pocket.

Paul steps away from Daryl and pulls his phone from his jean pocket, Rick’s contact name lights up his screen and Paul answers the phone.

“Hi, Rick.” Paul answers and notices Daryl looking over at him.

“Hey, Jesus. Having a barbecue at mine tonight, you in?” Rick replies cheerfully.

Paul smiles, thinking he would definitely love to spend a night with his friends. “Yeah, that sounds great.” Paul answers happily.

“Great!” Rick says. “Come around about seven, yeah?”

“I’ll be there.” Paul tells him, grinning to himself.

“Alright, I’m gonna hang up now, I need to call Daryl.” Rick replies.

Paul’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, hold on!” Paul exclaims. “I’m here with him now, I’ll put him on.” Paul tells the older man and steps towards Daryl, placing the phone at the other man’s ear and holding it there until the man can hold the phone to his ear with his shoulder, Nala seeming too content for Daryl to want to put her down.

Daryl looks startled as Paul does so and a blush rises on his cheeks.

As Daryl talks to Rick, Paul makes his way over to the table labelled Owner’s Recommendation and begins looking through the books, curious as to what Daryl likes to read. 

Paul smiles as he realises that Daryl has the same taste in books as him, many of the crime books that Paul has read are on the table along with famous series’ such as: Harry Potter and A Game of Thrones. The table also has other popular books and books that aren’t necessarily popular but Paul has either read or heard of, along with others he doesn’t recognise.

Paul stays looking at the books until he hears Daryl say his goodbyes to Rick, Paul steps back up to the other man and smiles at him as he takes the phone from between Daryl’s ear and shoulder.

After hanging up the phone, Paul tucks it back into his pocket and grins up at Daryl. “So, I’ll see you tonight then?” He asks the other man.

Daryl grins shyly and leans down to place Nala on the floor. “Yeah, see you in a couple hours, Paul.” Daryl replies quietly and offers him a small smile before he looks down at his feet and begins to fiddle with his hands. 

Paul smiles at him sweetly and he loves the way Daryl says his name softly, he doesn’t think he’s ever been interested in a guy so shy. He usually goes for the guys he meets in clubs or bars, he’ll buy them a drink and get their number or either go home with them right away.

Paul spins on his heels and heads towards the door, “I’ll make sure to close the door.” He jokes as he pulls it open and he hears Daryl chuckle softly before Paul steps out of the store.

 

* * *

 

Paul pulls the car to the curb and shuts it off, after grabbing his phone, keys and wallet, he steps out of the car and locks it behind him before he begins walking down the sidewalk to Rick’s house. 

Paul sees Aaron and Eric walking up Rick’s driveway, Aaron’s arm around Eric’s shoulder and Eric holding and squeezing Aaron’s hip affectionately.

Paul calls out to them and they both turn around, they give him warm smiles and wait for him to reach them. 

“Hi, how are you’s?” Paul greets when he reaches them and he’s pulled into a hug by Eric.

“We’re great!” Eric says into his shoulder and gives him a squeeze before they pull away from the hug and Aaron pulls him into an embrace.

After a few moments of greetings, the three men begin making their way up Rick’s driveway to the front door. When they reach it, Eric pulls the door open and then holds it open as Aaron and Paul step inside.

The three of them make their way through the white walled house to the large doors that lead to the backyard.

Paul finds himself stopping in the kitchen to greet Michonne while Aaron and Eric give her a brief “hello” but continue through the backdoors to place their potato salad on the food table by the barbecue.

“Hi.” Paul greets with a smile as he steps up to her.

She steps away from the stove where she was stirring something in a pot and spins to face him, the material of her orange maxi dress swishing at her heels.

“Hey, how was work?” She replies and hugs him briefly.

Paul huffs and leans up against the marble kitchen island. “Well, one of the twin Anders brothers, Logan, nearly broke the other brother’s hand.” Paul answers and Michonne raises a brow at him. “So, that was fun to deal with.”

Michonne laughs and shakes her head before turning back to the pot. “Those two are trouble.” She says.

Paul hums and plucks a piece of carrot from a chopping board beside him. “It smells really good.” Paul tells her and leans over her to look into the pot, resting his chin against her bare shoulder.

Michonne smiles. “Well, I’ve never cooked this before, so we’ll have to see if it tastes good.” She laughs.

“Everything you cook tastes good.” He compliments her and then moves away, grabbing another piece of carrot before he begins to make his to the back doors.

“Thank you, Jesus!” She calls to him as he steps out of the doors and he grins.

Stepping into the backyard, the music that had been dull while inside the house is now clear, Paul finds him thankful that it’s Michonne’s music playing and not Rick’s because the man’s taste is absolutely terrible.

Paul hears yelling and his eyes follow the noise to where Carl and Rick are attacking each other with pool noodles, he furrows his brows in confusion but decides not to question it. He instead, makes his way over to where a massive container has been filled with ice and alcohol, Rosita’s standing in front of it munching happily on something, her phone in one hand and a glass of wine in another.

“Multitasking at its finest.” He jokes as he reaches her, he leans down and pulls a bottle of beer from the container. 

Rosita looks up at him from her phone and laughs. “Texting, drinking and eating. I’m a fucking pro.” She replies, her red lipstick covered lips spread in a wide smile and the two of them laugh.

“How’s the missus?” Paul asks as he uses his t-shirt for grip to unscrew the lid from his beer

Rosita smiles at the mention of Tara and tucks her phone down the front of her white t-shirt and into her bra. “She’s good! She’s finished work, she just went home to have a shower before she joins us here.” She tells him before taking a sip of her wine, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Rosita and Tara’s relationship is still new, the two of them after dancing around their feelings for each other for years, finally got together a about four months ago at Rosita’s birthday celebration at a local club. As the two were already roommates, their relationship was already moving kind of fast, that along with the two of them already exchanging “I love you’s” and Tara having confessed to him that she wants to marry the younger woman.

Paul takes a gulp from his own beer and looks over at the woman. “It’ll be good to see her, I haven’t in a few weeks.” Paul says and the two of them simultaneously begin making their way over to the seating area.

Rosita hums. “I haven’t seen much of her either for maybe… two weeks?” She tells him, neatly shaped brows fulling together as she thinks. “She was in Long Island visiting her sister and niece last week, and this week she’s been really busy at the station.” She says.

Paul nods in understanding as the two reach the seating area, “Rick’s been really busy too, must be something going on.” Paul replies and Rosita nods in agreement.

The two of them take a seat on a pair of plastic lawn chairs that have been set out, Maggie sits in front of them playing with Glenn’s hair who sits on the ground in front of her leaning against her legs, Judith in front of him waving around a small stuffed fox.

Maggie notices them and the four of them begin to chat casually, Rosita congratulating them on their anniversary and everyone asking about each other’s work.

After a while of chatting, Daryl suddenly joins them, plopping down in the seat opposite from Paul and swallowing a mouthful of beer.

“Hey, Daryl.” Paul greets him, a smile lighting up his face due to the appearance of the other man and he can almost feel Maggie’s eyes on him.

Daryl gives him a small smile and blushes. “Hey, Paul.” He replies quietly and Paul can see Maggie’s, along with Glenn and Rosita’s eyebrows raise because nobody calls him Paul.

Paul ignores them. “How’s Nala after her little adventure?” Paul asks and then takes a sip from his beer.

Daryl chuckles lightly and shifts to tuck a leg under himself. “She’s fine, back at the apartment now.” Daryl replies.

“You live in an apartment?” Paul asks with a quirked brow.

Daryl blushes in a way that Paul recognises as embarrassed. “Yeah, why?” He huffs and looks down at his hands, Paul immediately wishes he could have reworded what he said, not meaning to sound like he was insulting the other man.

“I’m sorry that came out wrong,” Paul replies hurriedly and Daryl looks at him expectantly, “It’s just that Maggie’s told me you’re a hunter, the outdoorsy type.” Paul says and can feels his own cheeks flush. “I just thought you’d live somewhere closer to the woods.”

Daryl seems to relax at Paul’s answer. “Well I want to. Been looking for a house out there, its jus’ hard to find somewhere that I like that’s also affordable.” He explains. 

Paul nods, watching as Glenn stands up with Judith on his hip, saying she needed to go to the bathroom and he pecks Maggie’s forehead as he passes her.

Paul is about to speak again but Rosita is suddenly jumping up from her chair with a smile spread over her face. “Tara’s here!” She tells them before hurrying over to her girlfriend who had just walked out from the house and into the backyard.

He chuckles at her and then looks back to Daryl who was also smiling as he watched Rosita. “What I was going to say is, I understand what you mean, I was looking for months until I just gave up and bought land and then build what I wanted on it.” Paul tells him.

Daryl nods in understanding. “Ain’t got the money to build my own place, would be nice though. Would be able to do more overnighters in the woods instead of day trips, if I was living out there wouldn’t have ta worry about getting back to the bike before dark.” Daryl says and he must have noticed that Paul looks a little confused. “I can’t cart camping supplies on my bike and I don’t have a car at the moment.” He explains, cheeks heating up in embarrassment and Paul wants to reassure the other man, to tell him he doesn’t give a fuck that he doesn’t own a car.

“Well, Daryl,” Maggie suddenly speaks up, a small smile playing across her lips. “Since Paul lives out in the woods, you could just spend a few nights there.” She says, looking between the two blushing men with a smirk, they both know what she’s doing.

Paul decides to ignore her suggestive comment for Daryl’s sake, the man looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and hide for a few days. “What kind of bike do you have? I have a Harley Cruiser but that’s about all I know, I can ride but I don’t know much about the bikes themselves.” Paul says curiously with a laugh and smirks slightly when Maggie huffs and rolls her eyes in disappointment.

Daryl’s face seems to light up at the mention of bikes, maybe also a little in surprise at Paul saying he rides. “I built mine from scratch,” Daryl tells him, he then continues to talk about the bike while Paul asks questions about it. Maggie left at some point due to boredom with their conversation and the two men are left alone to chat, they continue to talk about bikes, books, Paul’s house and Paul even lets Daryl know he’s looking at adoption agencies for finding a cat.

After a while Abraham and Sasha were yelling from the barbecue announcing that food was ready, Paul stands up first and smiles as he holds out a hand for Daryl. Daryl takes it and with another blush rising on his cheeks, he allows Paul to pull him up.

“Thanks.” Daryl mumbles and adjusts his shirt.

“You’re very welcome, now let’s get some food or I’m going to starve.” Paul replies, well aware he’s over-exaggerating but he’d barely eaten anything all day and all the food that’s been prepared smells incredible.

“Wouldn’t want that.” Daryl says and steps into stride beside Paul.

The both of them make their way over to food tables and grab themselves a plate, their entire family is around the tables adding food to their plates and laughing and arguing as they do, Jerry almost having a tug of war over a particular piece of grilled chicken with Ezekiel.

“They’re pathetic, aren’t they?” Carol says from where she had suddenly appeared beside Daryl, she’s trying to hide the fond look that covers her face as she watches her husband.

Both men laugh. “Just a little.” Paul replies as he places some of Michonne’s pasta onto his plate along with some of Eric’s potato salad.

“Damn good chicken though.” Daryl says and Paul nods in agreement, Sasha does make really good grilled chicken.

“How are you, Jesus?” Carol asks as she fills her own plate.

Paul smiles at her and places a cob of corn on Daryl’s plate after he does the same to his own. “I’m good, the dojo’s going really well, I have a new adult Taekwondo class starting on Wednesday.” Paul answers her.

Carol smiles and they continue to chat as they finish adding food to their plates and make their way over to the table that had been set out in the middle of the lawn, Rick and Michonne’s outdoor dining table along with several camper tables had been pushed together into one long table with random seats to accompany it.

The seats around the table have already begun to fill up and Carol breaks away from them to sit with Ezekiel and Morgan and Paul and Daryl sits down with Maggie and Glenn.

The four of them sit having casual conversation as they eat, others from around the table occasionally joining in and soon enough everyone has broken away from their own small conversations and the entire table is engaged in one massive one, people arguing playfully and embarrassing each other. Paul laughs along with everyone and wonders how he got so lucky to find friends like the ones he has.

 

* * *

 

After dinner everyone slowly broke away from the table again and spread around the backyard to continue on with their night, Rick and Abraham carried out a pool table and ping pong table from the garage and games began to commence. 

After winning pool against Maggie, Glenn and Tara, Paul notices that Daryl is no longer in the backyard anywhere, at least not that he can see.

After looking around one last time Paul steps up to Rosita and places a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, she turns around to face him and looks at him with a look of question. “What’s up?” She asks and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Did Daryl leave?” He asks, making his voice loud so he can be heard over the loud music playing and the noise of everyone watching and playing the games.

Rosita furrows her brows. “I don’t think so, he might have gone inside.” She replies.

Paul nods and grabs his phone from the side table beside him and tucks it into his pocket. “Alright, I’m going to go, I have some stuff to do in the morning.” Paul tells her and she nods and pulls him into a quick hug.

After saying goodbye to as many people as possible, including a very drunk Rick who was curled up in Michonne’s lap on the floor as Michonne talked with Sasha, Paul makes his way up the porch stairs and into the house.

His eyebrows pull together in confusion when he hears the soft music of a piano playing through the house, Paul decides to investigate and he begins making his way through the house to Rick and Michonne’s living room where he knows the couple keep Michonne’s grandmothers piano.

Stepping up to the open doorway, Paul moves into the room and then leans against the wall as a small smile overcomes his face. Daryl sits at the piano with his back facing Paul, tattered angel winged vest on display as his hands move slowly over keys to softly play _Per Elisa._

Paul never would have picked Daryl as the kind of guy to play piano but then again, he never would have picked him to be a cat loving bookstore owner either. Paul watches Daryl play and he finds his feelings for the man beginning to grow even more.

After a few moments more, Daryl stops playing and rests his hands on his lap, as if he’s deciding what to play next.

Paul takes that moment to announce his presence, he brings his hands together and claps softly.

Daryl whips around quickly, his face flushes when he sees Paul. “How long you been there?” He asks as he looks like a deer in headlights.

Paul smiles at him and stops clapping. “Not long, I was about to leave but I heard the piano and decided to investigate who was playing.” Paul replies and steps off the wall.

He walks up beside Daryl and runs his hands along the black wood over the piano. “It’s a beautiful piano, I wish mine was as nice as this.” Paul says and chuckles softly.

“You play?” Daryl asks curiously as he watches Paul.

Paul nods and turns to face him. “Yeah, for a couple of years now. Beth wanted money to buy a new phone and I wanted to know how to play, so I paid her to teach me.” Paul explains and smiles as he thinks back to when Beth was teaching him, it was fun and she was a really good teacher.

Daryl listens to him with a small smile. “She’s great, reckon she could make a career out of performing if she wasn’t set on being a kindergarten teacher.” Daryl replies.

Paul nods in agreement. “Definitely.” He says and Daryl hums. After a few moments of an almost awkward silence Paul clears his throat and smiles at the other man again. “Well, I’m going to head off now but it was fun seeing you again tonight.” He tells Daryl.

Daryl nods and flushes. “Yeah, it was.”

“I’ll see you soon, Daryl.” Paul says and squeezes the man’s shoulder as he makes his way past him before he begins walking across the room.

“See you, Paul.”

 

* * *

 

Paul arrives home and makes his way into his kitchen, he pulls open his fridge and has some mouthfuls of cold water from one of his water bottles. 

He places the bottle back in the fridge and then leans over the marble counter, he rests his head on his forearms and sighs loudly. He takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, his head is a swarm of thousands of different thoughts and feelings and its overwhelming him.

He stands up and shakes his head, he begins walking down the hallway to the office/studio and pulls the door open, the room has two different desks, one for his business with his computer and drawers for files and records, the other is his art desk, covered in paper and random supplies, along with several stains.

Paul steps over to the art desk and grabs his newest art diary from the shelf above it as well as one of his pencil tins, he tucks the diary under his arm and then makes his way back out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stops in the kitchen again and from one of the drawers he grabs a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and he tucks them into the pocket of his jeans, he then grabs a bottle of whiskey before he makes his way towards the back door of the house that leads to the porch.

He sits down on the porch couch and places all the things in his arms on the coffee table in front of him, the light on the wall behind him casts a yellow glow over the porch and few metres onto the large backyard in front of him.

He sighs and pulls a cigarette from the pack and lights it, he puts it to his lips and takes a drag as he looks out in front of him for a moment. The backyard is fenced off with a wooden fence that he painted black and consists of a large lawn space, with an outdoor eating and lounge area with a barbecue sitting in the front right corner, a hose for all his flowers and other plants that he has growing, along with a small tool shed in the back left corner, there’s a clothesline just in front of that and one large tree in the back right corner that’s he built a birdhouse for and placed secured it on the branches with a matching bird feeder.

Behind the backyard is the rest of his property, his property is a total of twenty acres, nearly all of it laying behind his house. So far, in the acres behind the backyard, all he has is a ten by twenty area with matching fencing to the backyard, inside is his gardening area for his vegetables and fruit. It contains eight garden beds at the front of the area and behind that is the fruit trees and sitting along the fence of the garden is one large grape vine.

He has plans for the rest of the property, but he hasn’t had time to act on them yet.

After taking a few drags of his cigarette Paul grabs the whiskey and has a few sips before placing it back down, he picks up his art diary and a pencil and then relaxes back into the couch.

He opens the diary to the first page and places the cigarette back in his mouth, over the first page is a rough sketch of Daryl stacking books on the shelves in his bookstore that Paul drew the day he met him. He flips the page again to what he drew a few days later, a rough sketch of Daryl’s face that doesn’t have an incredible amount of likeness due to Paul only seeing him once and Paul usually draws from reference photos when drawing people and animals anway. The following drawing is the last one he did, it’s Daryl in his dojo, walking with Judith in his arms.

Paul sighs and looks at the drawings for a moment before he moves to a clean page.

Half an hour later when he’s finished his sketch of Daryl leaning over the piano, Paul knows there’s no going back. He knows he’s already falling for the man and his feelings aren’t just going to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler than anything but stuff still happens, more will happen in the next one.

Paul closes the car door behind him and adjusts the leather jacket he wears over a plain black t-shirt, wearing what Maggie also calls his “signature ripped black skinny jeans and boots”, he usually just rolls his eyes at her and makes a joke about her constantly wearing something with flowers one it.

Rosita steps up beside him and threads her arm through his, she rests his head on his shoulder for a moment while Tara pays the driver.

Tara appears a moment later as she tucks her wallet into her jean pocket. “I just got a text from Aaron, they’re already here.” She tells them and the three of them begin making their way to the entrance of the gay bar.

Paul feels himself bubble with excitement, it’s a Friday night, almost a week since the barbecue at Rick’s last Sunday and Paul’s excited to see Daryl again. He hasn’t been back into the bookstore since he returned Nala there, the only reason he had to go back was to see Daryl. He couldn’t just go in and buy books as an excuse to talk to the other man for a few minutes, and he couldn’t work up the courage to ask for his number to invite him to hang out, or a date even.

Paul’s still struggling with his feelings, he’s not in denial of them anymore but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to act on them just yet.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, the three of them are let inside and they begin to make their way over to the part of the bar that contains booths, Tara says that’s where the others are.

They arrive at the booth for a few moments and Paul furrows his brows when he doesn’t see Daryl anyway. They greet Aaron and Eric and then the girls sink down into the booth seats on the side opposite to them, both sides of the booth now having one singular space for Daryl and Paul to take up.

“Where’s Daryl?” Paul asks curiously after greeting Aaron and Eric and asking about how they are. He’s remained standing up planning on going to get himself and the girls a drink.

“He went to the bathroom and to get a refill on his beer” Eric replies with a grin as he fiddles with his watch.

Paul nods and pulls his wallet from his jean pocket. “I’ll go get drinks.” Paul says and then looks over at Tara and Rosita. “What do you’s want?” He asks.

“Just a beer.” Rosita replies and takes Tara’s hand, she presses a kiss to it and Tara blushes and smiles shyly.

“I’ll have the same please,” Tara answers after kissing Rosita, Paul had to clear his throat to get her attention back.

Paul smirks at them and turns away from their booth, he begins making his way through the crowd of people towards the bar. Once through the crowd he can see the bar, he glances across the stools sat at the bar and he spots a familiar pair of angel wings, he begins to approach Daryl but as he gets closer he realises that Daryl isn’t just sitting next to a random guy, the two of them are talking, even though Paul can’t make out what they’re saying he feels himself fill with disappointment.

Paul’s mind begins to spiral almost out of control, maybe Maggie was wrong, that Daryl isn’t returning Paul’s feelings like she thought, and Paul found himself hoping. Paul wonders if he misread Daryl’s reactions, the blushing, the shyness, the looks that he would give him.

Paul sighs sadly and he starts considering to leave, feeling too sorry for himself to want to stay. Then he shakes his head and almost rolls his eyes at himself for how ridiculous he’s being.

Paul pulls himself out of it and is about to move further down the bar to place his drink order when Daryl’s voice is suddenly clearer due to a group of younger people moving away from the bar and to the dance floor.

“Man, just leave,” Daryl grunts and Paul watches as he taps his fingers against the bar top, waiting for his drink. 

Paul takes a few steps closer, so he can hear better. “Why? You not interested?” The man asks, Paul takes a look at him, he’s a couple years older than Paul, maybe the same age as Daryl. He’s got styled red hair and neat matching stubble, he appears to be taller than Daryl and built like a tank.

“Exactly.” Daryl replies, his voice low and filled with irritation, he pushes some hair out of his eyes and glances over at the bar tender.

The man chuckles and shifts on his stool to move closer to Daryl, he places a hand on Daryl’s bare bicep and Paul watches the way he squeezes the flesh, possessively and almost demanding. “Come on, come back with me to my place,” Paul stops himself from jumping forward and punching the man, he decides to wait a moment and see if Daryl can handle it himself before he steps in to help. “I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll be begging to stay.” The man tells Daryl, voice deep and slimy, a suggestive smirk spread over his wet lips as he looks Daryl up and down.

Paul fills with disgust at the man’s words and then with anger as he watches Daryl visibly stiffen, his cheeks flush red and the hand resting on his thigh has started shaking, he tries to squirm away from where the man is still holding his bicep but he only grips harder and leans forward to say something in Daryl’s ear. Daryl looks so visibly uncomfortable and almost frightened as the man does so.

Paul’s feet begin moving, he walks up to the two men and grabs the man by his hair and yanks it back, forces his lips away from Daryl’s ear and Paul moves to stand stand beside Daryl. The man jumps back in surprise and holds the back of his head, swearing and then settling his eyes on Paul.

Paul glares at him and reaches over to push the guy’s hand off Daryl’s arm. “He told you to leave, I think you should.” Paul growls, face pulling together in anger as he stares at the man.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man demands as he stands up from his seat and looks Paul up and down with anger and disgust.

Paul feels Daryl stiffen even more beside him at the man’s tone and body language so Paul places a hand on his back, he rubs softly and what he hopes is comfortingly. “His friend and I strongly suggest you fuck off. Right now.” Paul warns him.

Paul knows he could easily take the guy on and win but he would still rather not end up in another bar fight, he’s been in a few and won all of them but he doesn’t enjoy it.

The man looks at them both for a while, a hard glare on his face and his fists clenching. “Whatever.” He growls after a moment of consideration. “He isn’t worth the effort.” He spits in Daryl’s direction before turning around and making his way to the exit of the bar.

Paul watches him leave for a moment before he moves to sit in front of Daryl on the stool that the man had previously occupied. “Are you okay?” Paul asks him softly, looking at the man in concern. Paul looks him over, he seems calmer but he’s looking down at his hands and refusing to meet Paul’s eyes. Daryl doesn’t appear to hear him, so Paul reaches forward and gently places his hand on Daryl’s, not minding that it’s a little sweaty he’s just concerned that it’s still shaking slightly. “Daryl, are you okay?” Paul asks again.

Daryl looks up at him, ocean blue eyes boring into his own before he looks down at his hands. Daryl nods after a moment and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” He says and removes his hand from under Paul’s to bite the skin around his thumb nervously.

Paul smiles at him softly. “Don’t apologise, Daryl.” Paul says to him and Daryl meets his eyes again for a moment.

Paul’s about to say something but the bar tender suddenly appears, a pretty, blonde women in a black tank top and high waisted jeans. “Here’s your rum and coke.” She tells Daryl as she slides the glass across the bar towards him, she notices the appearance of Paul and smiles at him. “Can I get you anything?” She asks sweetly.

“Three beers, thanks.” Paul tells her politely and nods before heading off.

Paul turns back to face Daryl and finds the man already looking at him. “Thank you.” Daryl says quietly after a moment, his cheeks flush in embarrassment and he looks down at his hands again, but Paul can see that other man is genuinely appreciative of what Paul had done.

Paul gives him a small smile and pushes some of his own hair out of his face, tucking the long strands behind his ears. “No worries, just helping you out. People like that are disgusting.” He replies, remembering some of the times he’s been hit on the same way Daryl had just been, with nothing more than crude sexual suggestions and remarks with unwanted touches.

“Yeah.” Daryl says quietly and lifts his drink to his mouth, he takes a few sips and Paul watches him lick a few droplets that had gone astray, he almost has to bite his lip at the sight of Daryl’s tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

Daryl catches his eye, and the look that Paul’s giving him and raises his eyebrows slightly.

Paul clears his throat awkwardly and then looks around the bar for a moment. “You can go, you don’t have to wait for me.” Paul says to him politely.

Daryl smirks at him slightly. “You ordered three beers and you got two hands, you might need an extra.” Daryl replies, a grin pulling at his lips.

Paul laughs, feeling relived that Daryl seems to have calmed down almost completely. “Well, alright.” Paul murmurs and gives Daryl a smile as he rests his elbow on the bar and then his chin on his palm.

“Looks like you’re up to somethin’ when you do that.” Daryl says after looking at Paul for a few moments, a grin playing on his lips.

Paul smirks and looks Daryl up and down, “Maybe, I am.” Paul replies and licks his lips, Daryl’s face flushes with a blush almost immediately.

Before Daryl can reply the bartender is returning and pushing three glasses of beer across the table to Paul, Paul thanks her and both men stand up after grabbing two glasses each. Paul leads the way back to their booth and once they reach it they seem to have interrupted one of Rosita’s stories, the woman is a paramedic and sees a lot of strange stuff when giving people medical attention, her current story seems to be about a man who had broken his leg trying to ride a skateboard while holding onto the back of a moving car.

After placing the beers down on the table, Paul and Daryl sit down and Paul’s glad he’s sitting opposite Daryl, he can look at the other man as much as he pleases.

Paul enjoys the night, they dance, well Paul, Rosita, Aaron and Eric do, Daryl isn’t much of a dancer and Tara had hurt her ankle in the field a few days previous. There was games of pool and darts, the games being couple against couple, Eric had worded it that way and then tried to re-explain that it should be two against two with the two couples and then Daryl and Paul, Daryl glared at the man and blushed furiously and that interested Paul, it seemed like that in some way a tipsy Eric had accidently hinted at Daryl having feelings for him or maybe Paul was just getting his hopes up too high.

Rosita and Tara were the first to leave, Tara’s ankle was really bothering her and she didn’t have any pain medication on her, so the women left so they could get home and she would be able to take some. They had asked if Paul wanted to leave at that same time, since they were his ride but the night was still young and Daryl, Aaron and Eric were still staying for a while longer, Aaron and Eric offered to drop him home.

Aaron and Eric left an hour and a half or so later, around the three am mark, Eric was incredibly drunk and had rushed to the bar’s bathroom to throw up. When he emerged again, Aaron announced they were leaving and Paul was grabbing his phone and sighing because he and Daryl had really been getting along and he didn’t particularly want to leave just yet.

Daryl had looked at him for a moment. “Me and you can get a cab, if you want to stay later.” He offered as his face flushed furiously and he drank his fifth beer nervously.

Paul looked at him and he knew that if Daryl wasn’t drunk, he wouldn’t have had the courage to ask. “If you’re okay with that, yeah I’d love to stay longer.” Paul replied happily as he smiled at the other man.

Eric had cooed and then gagged, cupping a hand over his mouth, so Aaron who hadn’t been drinking, took his hand and said goodnight to Daryl and Paul before they left.

They stayed another hour after that, they had more drinks and played more games of pool and Paul found that Daryl is best competition he’s ever had, usually he beats everyone else’s ass, but Daryl gives him a run for his money.

Now, its nearly three am and the two men are clambering into a cab, Paul getting in first and moving to sit against the window, Daryl follows him and lands half in his lap when he trips getting in, instead of blushing furiously and apologising like he would have if he was sober, Daryl just giggles and rests his head on Paul’s shoulder.

Paul giggles back and wraps an arm around Daryl’s shoulders, moving his hand to pat Daryl’s face.

The cab driver looks at them through the mirror and laughs at them. “Put your belts on boys.” He tells them and starts the car, Daryl manages to get off Paul after a struggle and he sits upwards in his seat, he clicks his belt on and then reaches over and attempts to help Paul do his. “What’s the address?” The cab driver asks once they have their belts on.

“What’s your address?” Daryl slurs and looks over at Paul, he quirks a brow and then blows some of his hair out of his face.

Paul squints and thinks for a moment, humming for dramatic affect. “I don’t remember!” He finally exclaims after a moment.

“I remember mine!” Daryl replies loudly and then proceeds to tell it to the driver.

The car trip is spent with Daryl asleep on Paul’s shoulder, Paul wakes him up when the car comes to a stop outside an apartment building. Paul pushes the car door open and steps outside while Daryl pays the driver, he leans against the car to keep himself upright. Daryl steps out after a few minutes and nearly falls flat on his face, Paul steadies him and wraps an arm around his waist to keep them both upright as they walk away from the car and into the apartment building.

They manage to make it to Daryl’s apartment without too much drama, they almost knock over a few pot plants and they accidently went to the wrong level but after a while they made it, Daryl dropped his keys three times before he got the door open. Once the door was open they stumbled inside and pulled off their boots, Paul nearly falling on his face but managing to catch himself on a side table. After stopping briefly for them both to drop to the floor and coo at Nala who was on the couch they made their way to Daryl’s bedroom.

Paul’s not entirely sure why they’re in the bedroom but they’re the only thing keeping each other standing up, so Paul just followed Daryl’s lead when the man announced “I gotta pee.” And began walking down a short hallway.

Daryl makes his way around the bed clumsily and towards an open white wooden door that Paul assumes leads to a ensuite bathroom. Paul stays a few steps into the room and looks around, his mind and vision hazy with all the alcohol he has consumed. He takes a step forward to look at a photo that hangs on the wall by the bed, but he doesn’t notice the jeans on the floor in front of him and he manages to fall face first onto the bed.

He laughs at himself and wriggles on the bed to get more comfortable, Daryl emerges from the bathroom a moment later and drops down on the bed beside Paul, one of his legs landing on top of Paul’s own.

“Tonight, was fun.” Paul slurs and rolls over so he’s on his back, his legs now over Daryl’s.

Daryl hums in agreement and then proceeds to burb loudly and Paul chuckles. “It was, sleep time now.” Daryl replies like a child, sighing and then closing his eyes, his hand drops to land on Paul’s face after a moment and he pets from his forehead down to his chin. “Go to sleep.” He huffs.

Paul hums, grinning with an idea he pokes his tongue out, causing him to lick Daryl’s palm when the man pats him again. “Goodnight.” He laughs when Daryl groans and wipes his hands on his jeans.

“Asshole.” Daryl huffs but sits up to grab the covers that are bunched up and the bottom of the bed, he grabs them in his hands and then pulls them over Paul and himself.

After wriggling for a few moments to get comfortable, they both pass out almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Paul blinks awake slowly and immediately feels the pounding in his head, a sent filling his nose, he closes his eyes again and rolls onto his back, placing the heel of his hands at his eyes he rubs and groans softly. 

After a moment he opens his eyes again, finding his vision finally clear, he looks at the roof above him and furrows his brows at the light, his bedroom light is different, a small chandelier, while the one he’s currently looking at is just a small half spherical fixture, he looks beside him and the space on the bed is empty but no doubt somebody had been there.

His stomach fills with dread as he thinks that he had gone home with a guy the previous night and slept with them drunkenly. “Fuck.” He curses quietly, he knows that he and Daryl had been getting along the previous night and he’s almost certain that the other man has some sort of feelings for him. He could have just screwed everything up by sleeping with some random, if Daryl were to know, he may think that Paul was just playing with him.

He takes a breath and calms down his racing mind and then he realises, he can feel the rough texture of his jeans against his legs, the heat of his leather jacket. He lifts the duvet that covers him up and sure enough, he’s still completely dressed right down to his socks. He feels like he’s overheating so he tosses the blankets off himself and sits up to place his feet on the floor, he rubs his fingers over his forehead as he tries to pick his brain for what had happened the previous night.

If he was still completely dressed then he hadn’t had sex, then again if he was drunk enough he may have felt the need to put them all back on afterwards for whatever reason. He doesn’t feel the stickiness of come anywhere on him, he can’t feel lube between his cheeks but also he rarely does the morning after, he has a preference to top, not that he doesn’t enjoy bottoming because he definitely does, he just doesn’t bottom for people he doesn’t know or trust.

Paul lifts his head from where it had been in his hands and looks around the bedroom he’s in, it’s small and white walled, a door leading to an ensuite and a small dresser and closet stands at the wall opposite the bed. His eye catches on a photo on the dresser beside him, he squints at he looks at it and then laughs at himself. The photo is of Daryl, Judith and Carl, Judith in the man’s lap with a big grin on her face and Carl sitting beside Daryl with his head on his shoulder and he and Daryl are giving the camera the finger. 

Relief floods through Paul now that he knows he hadn’t slept with anyone.

Paul stands up from the bed and quickly heads into Daryl’s ensuite, he closes the door behind him and locks it. He uses the toilet quickly before looking himself in the mirror, apart from a little tired, he doesn’t look too bad. He grabs a comb that sits on the vanity and quickly tugs it through his hair, wincing every time it catches on knots. Paul uses brushes instead of combs due to his hair being so long and thick, he also likes the fluffiness he gets from brushes. Paul finds himself imagining Daryl with brushed hair, the already wavy strands becoming poofy makes a smile play on Paul’s lips at just how damn cute it would be.

After spending another minute in the bathroom, Paul steps out and then out of the bedroom, he makes his way down the hallway following the scent of coffee that reaches his nose.

The end of the hallway walks into the small dining area and living area, Daryl’s not there so Paul walks around the furniture to archway that he’s pretty certain leads to the kitchen, he stops and pets Nala who’s curled up on couch sleeping, she meows and stretches before curling up again once he continues on to the kitchen.

Stepping through, he spots Daryl at the stove, he’s changed out of the previous night’s clothes and is wearing a plain black wife beater and grey sweats that hug the swell of his ass so nicely that Paul takes a few minutes to just admire it. He finds himself imagining being to sink to his knees behind Daryl, pull his sweats and boxers down and then just bury his mouth between Daryl’s cheeks and eat him out until he’s coming everywhere.

Paul forces the thoughts out of his mind and refusing to let them wander any further, he does not need to get hard in front of the other man, though he could probably just excuse it as morning wood.

Paul decides to clear his throat to announce his presence, Daryl jumps slightly and looks over his shoulder at him. “Mornin’.” He greets and as they always do, his cheeks flush deeply.

Paul smiles at him and leans his hip against the kitchen island. “Good morning.” He greets him. “I’ll get out of your way soon, just wondering if I could grab a coffee?” Paul asks, not wanting inconvenience Daryl but also knowing he would pass out if he didn’t get some caffeine into his body soon.

Daryl looks surprised for a moment before clearing his throat nervously. “Um, I’m cooking breakfast if you wanna have some before you leave?” He offers, smiling at him softly and hopefully before turning back to the stove to toss a piece of bacon.

Paul smiles gratefully and nods, the bacon and eggs smells too good for him not to take up the offer. “That would be great, thank you.” Paul tells him, stepping forward and squeezing his shoulder before he steps over to the coffee machine. “Can I?” Paul asks before he pours himself a cup.

Daryl shakes his head. “Go for it, there’s painkillers on the bench if you need them.” Daryl tells him as he nods over to a box that sits on the island.

“Thank you.” Paul replies and makes himself a coffee before taking some painkillers. “Alright,” He says and steps up beside Daryl. “How can I help?”

Daryl points over to the toaster. “You can make the toast.” Daryl tells him.

Paul nods and begins doing what Daryl said.

Once they have the food finished they make their way back through the apartment to the small glass dining table, each with their plate of eggs, toast and bacon in hand, along with a mug off coffee. They place their food down on the table and Paul sits down as Daryl makes his way back into the kitchen to grab them some cutlery.

“Do you work today?” Paul asks as he cuts off a piece of toast and Daryl is sitting himself down.

Daryl shakes his head and has a sip of his coffee. “I’m not going in today but it’s open, I got my employees working there, Annie and Nabila.” Daryl replies and begins eating.

Paul nods. “How many employees do you have?” Paul asks curiously.

“Just those two, they’re both real nice girls. Annie is one of Beth’s friends and Nabila, Ezekiel and Carol’s.” Daryl replies and swallows a mouthful of his breakfast. “What about you?” He then asks.

“I have four, Morgan you know him?” Paul asks and Daryl nods. “Well, he teaches Judo, and I have Kal who does Karate and Taekwondo and then Eduardo who just does Taekwondo.” Paul explains and stops to take another couple of mouthfuls of coffee before he continues. “They’re the only teaches I have and then I have Benjamin who’s one of my students, he’s in high school, he works at front desk and helps whenever he’s needed.”

Daryl listens intently. “What do you teach?” He asks curiously.  
  
“All three.” Paul replies.

Daryl raises his brows. “Wow, holy shit.” He replies and then flushes. “Nobody would want to fuck with you.” He says awkwardly.

Paul laughs at his reaction. “Pretty much, yeah.” He says and smiles fondly at the other man.

Daryl smiles back. “You work today?” He asks after a moment.

Paul nods and digs out his phone from his pocket, he checks the time and then places it back. “Yeah, I’m teaching a class in two hours, so I should leave soon.” Paul replies.

“That’s okay.”

Twenty minutes later, they’ve finished eating and they’ve washed up and they’ve made their way to Daryl’s front door.

“Thank you, for letting me stay last night and for breakfast this morning.” Paul tells him, standing in the doorway of the open door.

Daryl smiles at him sweetly and begins to fiddle with his hands. “You’re welcome, Paul.” Daryl replies quietly.  
  
Paul smiles at him again and then after a moment of consideration he steps forward and gently places a hand on Daryl’s cheek, the man eyes widen in surprise and Paul looks into them for a moment before he leans up and places a soft kiss against the cheek that he’s not holding, he feels his scruff beneath his lips.

Paul pulls away after lingering for a moment and takes a step back, he looks at Daryl fondly, the man looks surprised with his widened eyes, parted lips and red cheeks.

“I’ll see you soon, Daryl.” Paul says and gives him one more smile before he turns around and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Paul tears off his clothes and then steps into the shower, his body screaming with relief at the hot water hitting his body. 

He lets his mind wander, his memory of the previous night had come back and he feels the anger swirl in his belly as he thinks about the man who was hitting on Daryl, the man used such crude language and was not bothered at all that he was making Daryl uncomfortable.

Paul forces himself to stop thinking about that, he instead thinks that he shared a bed with him, that they slept soundly beside each other, that when Paul woke up he could smell Daryl on the pillow that his face was shoved into.

Soon enough his thoughts trail to Daryl in the morning after they had woke up, the wife beater that showed off his incredible arms and shoulders, tight on the solidness of his stomach. His grey sweats that clung to his perky, muscly ass and his thick thighs.

Paul’s thoughts begin to escalate, he thinks about eating out Daryl how he wanted to, he’d lick over his hole slowly and teasingly until the man is asking for more. Paul thinks about the noise Daryl would make when he pushes his tongue inside of the man, Paul groans softly and looks down at his dick, finding it almost fulling hard.

He spits on his hand softly before wrapping it around himself, he gives himself a stroke and moans softly, Daryl fills his mind again. Though this time, the man was on his knees in front of him, licking a stripe along his cock and then taking the tip into his mouth and sucking softly, Paul would let the other man tease him for a few moments before he would place a hand on the back of his head and ask him to take more.

Paul hisses through his teeth as one particular stroke makes his stomach clench, he imagines how good it would feel to fuck Daryl’s mouth, spit dripping down the man’s chin as he gagged softly every now and then but his cock would be hard and leaking and once Paul pulls out Daryl’s mouth, Daryl would beg for Paul to fuck him.

Paul moans again and increases the tightness and speed of his hand, he can feel his orgasm fast approaching and he throws his head back, the water rushing over his face until he moves so it’s hitting his chest instead. He moves his hand faster and rocks on his feet, biting his lip and his hips jerking.

Paul moans loudly as come begins to shoot out of his dick, landing on tiles below him, Paul’s mind filled with the image of Daryl on his back on Paul’s bed, holding his legs apart, naked, sweating and moaning as he comes all over his chest and stomach.

He removes his hand once his orgasm is finished, panting softly he moves to his face is back under the water and he pushes his hair out of his face.

He sighs and feels dirty at what he had just done, sure he had gotten hard from thinking about Daryl before but he had never actually gone through with it.

He hopes what he imagined could happen, that at some point, he’ll be able to make the other man feel good, make him moan and come.

As Paul steps out of the shower, he realises how much he wants with Daryl. He wants sex and kisses, breakfasts and dinners, hugs and cuddles and movie nights, romantic dates and love confessions, he wants fights and make-ups.

He wants a relationship.

Not some fling like he’s only ever had, the feeling he has for Daryl, he’s never had them before. He wants it to be real with the other man, he wants Daryl. He wants Daryl to be his and he wants to be Daryl’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing solo smut I'm sorry! I tried but I couldn't make it any better. :(
> 
> Also, Annie is a real TWD character, she sacrificed herself to save Michonne, Heath and two other men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took soooo long but it's 9k words so I hope that will make up for it! Xx

Paul’s feet hit the ground with soft thuds as he runs, the ground soft with leaves and dirt beneath his feet, his breath comes out in soft pants and he feels sweat dripping down his body, the strands of hair that have escaped his bun stick to his face with it as his shirt does the same to his back and abs. 

The light filtering through the trees has lessened and the wind has increased incredibly so, he hears the first rumble of thunder in the sky and decides that it’s time for him to bring his jog to an end and head back through the woods to his house.

The day had started off lovely, as it was a Saturday he didn’t have to work, so he woke up an hour or two later than usual and made himself an omelette and a coffee that he enjoyed out on his back porch with music playing from his phone and one of his sketch books in hand as he made up plans for the rest of his property. 

After his breakfast he worked in his gardens for a few hours with his music still playing, but this time through his portable speakers, after gardening he finished his current book and then started drawing again, he did another sketch of Daryl, using his memory of them eating breakfast together the previous morning as his reference.

And this is how he decided to finish off his day, a run in the woods as the sun slowly began to set. 

Paul’s phone begins to ring through his earphones, interrupting his music. He slows to a walk and pulls his phone from where it’s strapped to his bicep.

Rick’s name has lit up his phone screen as it vibrates in his hands. “Hello?” Paul says once he’s answered it.

“Hey, Paul.” Rick replies. “What are you doing right now?” He asks hopefully. 

Paul moves to lean up against a nearby tree and he pushes some of his hair from his face. “Out in the woods for a run, why?” He asks curiously as his breathing starts to return to normal.

“I have a favor to ask you.” Rick replies.

“What is it?”

Rick sighs. “I just got a call from Daryl, he’s out hunting and he’s hurt his ankle and can barely walk on it.” Rick says, taking a breath before he continues. “His bike is too far for him to get back to and even if he did, he can’t ride.” Rick explains.

Paul feels his stomach swirl with worry but he’s still confused. “How can I help?” He asks curiously. 

“I think he’s fairly close to you, he said he’s down at the river by the old cabin.” Rick explains, Paul knows the cabin, he’s been down to the river plenty of times with Maggie and Glenn. Maggie and Glenn’s property is just a kilometer through the woods past the river, their house is much like Paul’s just larger and more of a classic farm house. Their property is a farm with all of their livestock taking residence on it, Paul’s own horses are currently there until he’s able prep his own property to accommodate them. “The cabin could probably shelter him enough in calm weather,” Rick begins to say.

“But it’s about to storm something horrible.” Paul finishes for the other man.

“Exactly.” Rick replies. “Do you think you could go get him?”

“Of course, he can stay at mine the night and I’ll see if I can help his ankle.” Paul replies and pushes off the trees, he changes his direction, so he’ll make his way towards the cabin.

“Thank you, Jesus. I’ll call him back and let him know you’re on your way.” Rick tells him.

“Okay. See you, Rick.” Paul replies and then hangs up his phone, he tucks it back into his strap and then begins running again, wanting to reach Daryl as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul can hear the rushing of the water over rocks in front of him, he slows to a walk to try and catch his breath before he reaches Daryl.

Paul glances down at his own body as he walks and finds himself wishing that he looked better. His tank top is almost drenched with sweat though the shirt is tight on his abs and pecks and leaves his toned arms on display, he guesses that could work in his favor, he quickly smooths his hand over his messy hair and hopes for the best as he steps out of the tree line and onto the soft sand of the river bed.

“Daryl?” He calls.

“Over here!” The man’s response comes a moment later and Paul turns around to face the area behind him, he spots Daryl sitting on the sand with his back up against a large rock, both of his long legs are stretched out in front of him and one of his boots are off.

Paul begins making his way over to him. “Hey, how’s it going?” Paul asks as he drops down onto his knees in front of the other man.

“Not great.” Daryl grunts and motions to his ankle.

Paul hums and gently places a hand on the swollen area. “I’ll get you back to mine and tape it for you, I don’t know if we’ll make it back before the storm hits, we’re gonna have to be quick.” Paul tells Daryl and stands back up.

“Okay, dunno how quick I can be, we’re gonna get wet.” Daryl replies, looking up at Paul with his ocean blue eyes and a red rose blush spread over his cheeks that Paul knows is from embarrassment. Daryl’s eyes flicker up and down Paul’s body once.

Paul chuckles lightly and then helps Daryl stand up, holding an arm at his waist to help him stay upright. “I think it’ll be easiest if you get on my back.” Paul says, he looks at Daryl with a quirked brow and the man quirks his right back.

“A piggy-back, seriously?” Daryl grunts.

“Come on.” Paul says and turns his back to the other man. “Grab your stuff.”

Daryl sighs and with a grunt, he manages hop onto Paul’s back without dropping his crossbow or backpack, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding onto him. “If this ain’t a bruise to the ego.” He sighs and Paul laughs as he catches his legs.

  

* * *

 

 

Though he’s heavy, Paul manages to carry Daryl without too much of a struggle. The only struggle really is that it has now began pouring down rain making the ground wet causing Paul to slip on occasion, due to the added weight on he’s carrying, Paul finds it harder to re-gain his balance.

“How far away are we?” Daryl asks through the noise of the storm, he had moved so his lips were nearly pressing against Paul’s ear, so he could be heard.

“We’re nearly at the tree line.” Paul replies and he feels his stomach swirl when Daryl rests his chin against his shoulder.

Just a moment later they’re emerging through the tree line and looking at the back of Paul’s house, Paul walks them across the grass towards the gate that leads into the backyard.

Once on the back porch he lets Daryl down off his back and helps him steady himself.

“You good?” Paul asks as he leans down to pull of his soaked trainers.

Daryl nods and holds the railing of the porch as he pulls his own boots off. “You?” He asks.

Paul smiles. “Back’s going to be a bit sore but yeah, I’m fine.” He tells the other man as he grabs Daryl’s backpack and crossbow in one hand, he quickly steps inside of the door he had just unlocked and places them on the closest kitchen bench before stepping back onto the porch.

“Sorry.” Daryl mumbles guiltily as Paul wraps an arm around him and leads him into the house.

Paul laughs lightly and squeezes Daryl’s waist. “Don’t worry about it.” He says and keeps walking up they’ve reaches the closest arm chair, brown leather with a hand knit rainbow blanket on it (a gift from Tara) and he helps Daryl sit down.

“I like your house.” Daryl says as he looks around, smiling at a few photos.

“Thank you.” Paul replies with a smile as he pulls his phone from where he had tucked it into his pants, he places it down on the side table beside the chair and then proceeds to pull of his socks. “We’re pretty damn wet, so I’m going to go and grab you some clothes, so you can have a shower and I’ll do the same.” Paul says.  
  
“Thanks.” Daryl sighs and rests his ankle on the stool that Paul had just pushed in front of him.

 Paul steps into his bedroom before quickly stepping over and then into his walk-in closet, he grabs one of his large tank tops from a hanger and tucks it under his arm before grabbing a pair of sweats, they’re a little too big on him but might fit Daryl okay. He gets halfway out of his room before moving back into the closet to collect a pair of boxers, he finds his stomach jumping with the knowledge that Daryl will be wearing not only his pants and shirt but also his underwear.

He makes his way back down the stairs and stops in the bathroom, he places the clothes on the vanity and makes sure there’s a clean towel and plenty of soap and shampoo and conditioner in the shower before he makes his way back out to Daryl 

“Ready?” He asks once he’s stepped in front of the other man.

“Yeah.”

Paul helps Daryl stand up and they walk to the bathroom. “Everything you need is in here, the water pressure here is good too, so I’ll go and shower as well.” Paul tells the other man with a smile and starts to step out of the bathroom. “I’ll look at your ankle once you’re out.”

“Thank you.” Daryl says. “For helping me, letting me stay too.”

Paul smiles. “You’re welcome, you did the same for me the other night when we were drunk.” He tells him, he glances down at where Daryl’s wet shirt is clinging to his stomach. “Maybe we’ll even share the same bed.” He says and Daryl raises his brows slightly in surprise and his cheeks flush.

After realizing what he said, Paul blushes himself and smiles at the other man before stepping out of the bathroom completely and quickly closing the door.

Paul shakes his head at himself and sighs before he begins to make his way back to his bedroom, he strips down and tosses his wet clothes in the hamper before he steps under the water of the shower.

His heart feels like it’s thumping in his chest, Daryl being in house, currently naked in his shower, it’s having an effect on him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Paul pulls his wet hair into messy top knot as he makes his way down the stairs, he’s showered and feeling so much better after being out in the rain. His sweats and t-shirt are warm and soft against his skin and have him feeling relaxed as walks past the bathroom, the shower is off but the door is still closed and he can see the light shining through the crack at the bottom, so Daryl’s still inside.

Paul makes his way into the kitchen and pulls out the electric fry pan, he preps it with oil and allows it to heat up as he collects sausages from his fridge. He places four in the pan, two each for the both of them and steps up to his pantry, he hasn’t got much to choose from but he still has potatoes.

He grabs the potatoes he has left and steps over to sink to begin peeling them.

Daryl steps out a few minutes later just as Paul’s placing the now peeled and cut potatoes into a saucepan with water and then placing it on the electric stove. Paul looks at him and resists the urge to bite his lip, the tank top leaves his toned arms that still have a few droplets of water running down them bare, the sweats are tight on his thick thighs and if the man were to turn around, they wouldn’t leave much to the imagination about his ass. 

“Uh, where can I put these?” He asks as he starts limping his way over to Paul.

Paul rushes over to him and takes the clothes from him, “I’ll take care of them, just sit down.” Paul says and wraps an arm around the other man again to lead him over to a different couch to the one he had been on earlier, this one is a triple cushion black leather that faces the television with a coffee table between them.

“Thank you.” Daryl sighs and smiles at him gratefully when he places a cushion on the coffee table and then gently lifts his foot on it, keeping his ankle elevated.  
  
“I’ll just finish putting dinner on and then I’ll come look at your ankle.” Paul tells the other man with a smile and once he’s sure he’s sitting comfortably he makes his way back to the kitchen.

“Alright, what are you cooking?” He asks curiously as he settles back into the couch.

Paul laughs softly as he begins going through the cupboard again. “Sausages and mashed potato, so far. I need to go grocery shopping, so I don’t have much at the moment.” He replies.

“I ain’t picky.” Daryl replies and Paul chuckles.

“The remote is beside you, find something to watch if you like.” Paul tells the other man as he pulls a bag of carrots from the pantry, the packet is opened and he checks the carrots, smiling in success when he sees that they’re not moldy.

After placing the carrots in a separate saucepan to the potatoes, Paul moves to his medical cabinet and pulls it open, he grabs tape and a bandage before closing the cabinet and making his way over to Daryl.

“This okay?” Daryl asks and motions to the television that’s playing a David Attenborough documentary.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Paul says as he smiles at him, he drops to his knees beside the other man’s legs. “Tell me if I hurt you.” Paul says softly as he places his hand on Daryl’s ankle.

A few minutes later Paul has Daryl’s ankle is strapped and bandaged Paul stands up again, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his knees. “Is that okay?” He asks as he looks at Daryl. 

Daryl looks up at him and nods. “Yeah, I think it’s just sprained.” He says.

Paul nods. “Yes, that’s what it looks like.”

Paul grabs what’s left of the tape and bandages and steps back over to the kitchen, he places them away before he checks on dinner.

“You play guitar too?” Daryl says after a few moments of silence.

Paul looks up from where he’s tossing the sausages and sees Daryl motioning to his acoustic guitar by the piano.

“Yeah, prefer it to piano but they’re both still fun.” Paul replies as he walks back over Daryl, he drops down onto the couch beside him and stretches his legs onto the coffee table.

Daryl hums. “You said Beth taught you piano, who taught you guitar?”

“A friend from the orphanage grew up in.” Paul replies offhandedly, eyes widening slightly when he realizes what he just said. He’s usually not so open about his childhood and he’s not sure how he feels about Daryl knowing what he just told him.

Daryl goes quiet for a moment. “I didn’t know you grew up in an orphanage.” He says softly, he looks over at Paul with a soft look but Paul refuses to meet his eyes.

“I’d rather talk about something else, please.” Paul says softly, blinking a few times before looking over at Daryl for a moment.

Daryl nods awkwardly. “Okay.” He whispers. They sit in an awkward silence for a few moments before Daryl speaks up again. “Do you work tomorrow?” He asks.

Paul shakes his head. “No, I don’t work on weekends.” Paul replies. “You?”

Daryl shakes his head. “I don’t work weekends either, the shop is open today but Nabila is there. It’s closed tomorrow.” He explains.

They chat for a few more minutes until enough time has passed for dinner to be ready, Paul collects all the cooked food and serves it onto two plates for them. He carries both plates over along with knives and forks each, he hands Daryl his plate and then places his own on the coffee table before heading back to the kitchen.

“Would you like a beer?” He asks as he pulls the fridge open.

“Yeah, thanks.” Daryl replies.

Paul grabs them both a beer before he makes his way back to the couch. “Here you go.” Paul says as he hands a beer to Daryl.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, the both of them focused on eating their food and drinking their beer as they watch the documentary that’s playing in front of them.

Paul watches Daryl for a moment and smiles at him fondly, the man eats without even breaking eye contact with the television. “You seem very interested in this.” Paul says.

Daryl looks over at him and blushes as he glances down at his lap. “Kind of a guilty pleasure.” He replies quietly.  
  
Paul laughs. “Well there’s worse things.” He says.

After they’ve both emptied their plates Paul takes them over to the sink, his dishwasher is currently filled clean dishes and he can’t be bothered to unpack it. After washing the dishes Paul dries them and packs the away and them makes his way back to the couch, he drops down beside Daryl again and decides to not move when he lands with his thigh pressing against Daryl’s.

“Can you grab me my phone, it’s on the table.” Paul asks Daryl and motions to the table beside the other man.

“Yeah, sure.” Daryl replies and reaches over to the table, he grabs Paul’s phone and hands it to him.

“Thanks.” Paul says and takes the phone from him and then unlocks it before he goes into the add contact area, he bites his lip as he passes his phone back to Daryl. “Add your number just incase you need me again.” Paul says using it as an excuse because though that’s one of the reasons, it not the only reason he wants Daryl’s number.

Daryl laughs softly and takes the phone, he types in his number and saves it before handing it back to Paul. Paul quickly sends a smiley face emoji to Daryl. “There you’ll have my number now.” Paul says when Daryl’s phone chimes from its spot on the coffee table in front of them.

“What’s this?” Daryl asks quietly from beside him.

“What?” Paul asks and then glances over at the other man, his eyes widen when he realizes that Daryl is holding his sketch book in his hands and flicking through the pages with a surprised look on his face, the sketch book that has all of Paul’s sketches of Daryl in it. Paul completely forgot that he had left it on the side table.

“These are drawings of me.” Daryl says in disbelief as he looks at the drawing of him and Judith.

Paul stutters a few times as he moves on the couch so he’s facing the other man. “Yeah…” He manages to get out.

“They’re good.” Daryl says and flicks back to the portrait of him. “But why me?” He asks a moment later in confusion and finally meets Paul’s eyes, a red blush spread over his face.

Paul looks at him for a few moments, feeling his stomach swirl with nervousness. “Because…” He sighs. “I like you. I’ve been struggling to deal with it but drawing calms me, so I started drawing and it ended up being you.” Paul replies quietly, not even completely sure if what he said even made sense.

Daryl’s quiet for a moment as his cheeks flush even darker and after a moment he closes the book and places it back on the side table before shifting so he’s facing Paul. “I like you too, Paul.” He says after taking a deep breath and Paul’s lip quirks with a small smile.

Paul shifts closer again and stops when his face is a few inches from the other man’s, his stomach is swirling with nervousness and excitement and so many other things but Daryl’s looking at him softly and he keeps looking down at Paul’s lips. Paul doesn’t know what to do, his urge to run away is strong but his urge to kiss the other man is even stronger so he takes a deep breath and reaches up, he gently pushes some of Daryl’s hair out of his eyes and tucks it behind his ear before cupping his cheek.

He sees Daryl swallow and the other man looks even more nervous than Paul is but he takes a few even breaths before moving even closer to him. “Please, kiss me, Paul.” He whispers.

Paul surges forward and does as Daryl asks, he presses his lips against the other man’s firmly and jumps slightly when he feels Daryl’s palm land on his waist.

Daryl kisses him with a firmness that matches his own and almost makes him moan softly, he lets his other hand move to rest over Daryl’s heart and he swears he can almost feel it beating through the fabric of his shirt.

The kiss is better than anything Paul ever thought it would be and after taking another few seconds to appreciate it, he pulls away. “I don’t want to stop.” He whispers, it’s more of a revelation to himself than a statement to Daryl.

“Then don’t.” Daryl mumbles as he leans forward and kisses Paul’s cheek just above the line of his beard. “Please don’t fucking stop, ever.” He almost pleads as he pulls Paul closer and continues kissing across his face.

Paul dips his head and presses his lips against Daryl’s again, almost impossibly firm and after a moment he runs his tongue along Daryl’s bottom lip.

Daryl moans softly and opens his mouth, Paul pushes his tongue inside of his mouth and Daryl presses his own back against him.

Paul drags the hand over Daryl’s heart down his chest and drags it along his firm stomach, he stops it at his firm thigh and gives a squeeze. Daryl grunts and spreads his legs as if Paul had verbally asked him instead of him just understand his physical cues. Paul moves in between Daryl’s legs and the other man falls back against the arm of the chair, taking Paul’s weight on top of him.

Paul’s chest presses against Daryl’s and he groans softly into the other man’s mouth as he drags his hand back up Daryl’s thigh and then under his shirt so he can feel his stomach.

Daryl gasps in surprise and accidently bucks his hips, causing him to grind his crotch against Paul’s thigh and he moans softly. Paul smirks and moves his thigh so Daryl can get more friction if he continues to move against it, he feels the flesh beneath his hand rise and fall quickly as Daryl does so.

Paul moves his hand to drag his blunt fingernails along Daryl’s warm skin, the man grunts in approval and then moans at what Paul guesses is one particularly well positioned thrust against his thigh. Paul breaks away from the kiss because he doesn’t want to hear Daryl’s moans muffled anymore, he wants them loud and clear and he begins kissing down his neck.

He begins biting and sucking at the flesh, he wants to completely mark the other man. Possessiveness comes over him that he wants everyone to know that this man is his, it makes his stomach flutter again with nerves but the thought is washed out of his mind when Daryl moans in pleasure and locks his eyes with Paul.

After they both take a moment to catch their breath Paul brushes some hair out of Daryl’s face and gently trails his fingers over the man’s face.

“Do you want to go up to my bedroom?” Paul asks softly, still panting slightly.

Paul runs his index finger over the man’s lips and Daryl smirks softly and licks a stripe up his finger before taking half of it into his mouth.

Paul suddenly becomes very aware of his own excitement in that moment, his sweats are tight right in the crotch due to his swelling erection. His cock is almost aching and he can feel the desire to be inside the man below him growing stronger with every second he watches Daryl.

“Please.” Daryl murmurs.

Paul pecks his lips one last time before he clambers off the other man and stands up in front of him. He immediately leans back down and grabs Daryl by the hips and lifts them. “Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.” Paul instructs him.

“Seriously?” Daryl grunts but does as Paul says and yelps in surprise when Paul quickly lifts him and begins making his way out of the main area of the house and down the hallway to the staircase.

“You can barely walk.” Paul replies and then grunts softly when Daryl attaches his lips to his neck, he begins sucking, licking and nibbling the flesh softly as Paul begins walking up the stairs carefully. 

The reach Paul’s bedroom a moment later and he’s glad he left the door open, he steps over to his large king bed and lowers Daryl onto it so he’s sitting on the edge. Paul leans down and cups his face, he kisses him roughly and deeply for a few moments until Daryl is moaning and gripping his waist desperately, Paul moves away and relishes the whine that Daryl makes.

Paul steps over to the door and locks it.

“You expecting someone?” Daryl pants with a quirked eyebrow as Paul turns back around.

Paul chuckles and kisses him again as squeezes his thigh. “Maggie has a habit of dropping in unannounced.” Paul tells him once he’s pulled away. “If you’re going to bottom your ankle’s gonna complicate things.” Paul tells the other man, he places his hand on Daryl’s crotch and begins rubbing.

Daryl moans and presses his forehead against Paul’s stomach. “Fuck, need you in me.” Daryl whines and kisses Paul’s stomach, making a wet spot on his shirt.

Paul groans softly and runs a hand through Daryl’s hair, he’s happy with what the other man wants because he doesn’t think he could bottom today. He trusts Daryl, he does, he’s just not ready.

“Let me prop up some pillows.” Paul says and moves away from Daryl much to the other man’s displeasure.

Luckily Paul has plenty of decorative pillows, so he places two on top of each other a little way down the bed that Daryl can prop his backside on and another just to the side below those for his wounded ankle.

“That should work.” Daryl mumbles as he looks at Paul’s handiwork, he shuffles up the bed and gets himself comfortable.

Paul hums and stands at the foot of the bed. He looks at Daryl for a moment before he grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head, leaving him bare chested in front of him.

“Comfortable?” Paul asks as he crawls back onto the bed and settles between Daryl’s legs, he immediately goes for Daryl’s neck.

“Yeah.” Daryl moans and tilts his head to the side to give Paul more area to kiss and suck.

Paul hums and kisses his neck for a few more moments before leaning up and pressing his lips against Daryl’s instead. He pushes his tongue into his mouth right away and Daryl gasps but makes the move to begin rocking his hips against Paul’s.

Paul smiles into the kiss at the feeling of Daryl’s hands running over the bare skin of his back.

Paul pulls away from the kiss again and moves to sit up on his knees, he places his hands on Daryl’s waist and pulls him into a sitting position.

Daryl reaches out and places his fingers on Paul’s hip, he begins trailing the red and black ink with his fingertips. “What’s the rose for?” He asks, seeming almost mesmerized the sight of Paul’s tattoo.

“Maggie’s middle name is Rose.” Paul answers and leans forward to lick Daryl’s collar bones.

Daryl smiles and runs his palms up Paul’s abs instead. “You really love her.” Daryl mumbles, moaning a moment later when Paul bites him.

“Daryl, yes, I love Maggie very much but as much as I do, I would rather not talk about her during foreplay.” Paul replies with a quirked eyebrow once he’s lifted his head up to look at Daryl again.

Daryl laughs. “I can deal with that.” He says before leaning forward and pressing their lips together again.

Paul hums a laugh against Daryl’s lips and begins running his hands over the man’s torso, he wishes he could feel the man’s soft skin beneath his palms instead of soft cotton.

Paul pulls away from their kiss again and locks his eyes with the other man. “Can I take it off?” Paul asks lowly and kisses Daryl once before he grabs the bottom of Daryl’s shirt and twists the material with his fingers.

After a moments consideration and a few nervous breaths Daryl nods. “Just please don’t ask questions.” He says softly.

Paul nods, he looks at Daryl’s flushed and nervous face and he leans forward to quickly peck his lips before he lifts the shirt up and off his body.

Paul nearly gasps in surprise but he stops himself, Daryl’s chest and stomach is covered in thick ropes of scar tissue. After looking them for a second Paul places his hands on Daryl’s hips and urges him to lay back down, Paul moves on top of him and kisses his lips quickly before looking down at him.  
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Paul murmurs against his lips and then begins kissing down his cheek and jaw. “They don’t change that, Daryl.” He says as he reaches his collar bones, he hears Daryl take a soft intake of breath.

Hickey’s are already forming on Daryl’s collarbones so Paul doesn’t spend too much time on them, he continues to kiss down his body until he reaches his left nipple. He licks over the hard bud a few times making Daryl gasp in surprise, Paul chuckles and then sucks it into his mouth while he brings his other hand up to his other nipple to pinch and pull at it.

Daryl moans and trails the hand that he has resting on Paul’s hip up his back and then neck until it’s at the top of his head, he grabs the hair tie that’s currently securing his bun and tugs it out of his hair. Paul’s hair falls freely down his shoulders and back, some of the locks are still wet but Daryl doesn’t seem to mind as he tangles his fingers into the long strands and begins grinding his clothed cock against Paul’s stomach.

Paul pulls away from Daryl’s nipples after a few minutes and smirks once he’s seen that he’s turned them red and quite possibly sore, he presses his lips against Daryl’s skin again and begins kissing down him again, he pokes his tongue out on occasion to lick him as well. He’s moved down the bed so much by now that his head is almost level with Daryl’s crotch and his feet are hanging of the bed.

He moves so he’s on his knees again. He tucks his fingers into the waistband of Daryl’s sweats and begins to pull them down.

Paul laughs softly once he finally gets them off, it had been a bit of a struggle with some awkward leg flailing.

He tosses the sweats to the floor and leans down to kiss Daryl again, the man moans and then licks into Paul’s mouth before Paul places a hand on Daryl’s erection and begins to rub him through his boxers, Daryl pulls away from the kiss to moan.

Paul chuckles at him then begins to pull his boxers down, once they’re off and tossed to the floor he takes a few moments to appreciate Daryl beneath him.

Daryl’s cock is cut like his own and thick, resting against his stomach and leaking pre-come onto his skin. Paul can’t decide if he’s surprised or not that Daryl shaves, he’s not completely clean shaven as the hair is starting to grow back but Paul guesses that if Daryl knew the two of them would be having sex, he would of shaved himself bare.

Paul decides that the other man is absolutely perfect and he groans at the sight below him and his cock aches. He moves his eyes up to Daryl’s face, noting the steady rise and fall of his flushed chest before he looks at his face. Daryl is biting his lip as he watches Paul, Paul looks at his red cheeks and his messy hair and his soft expression and just thinks _holy fuck, he’s everything._

Paul leans down over Daryl’s body and kisses him, he kisses him hard and passionately until Daryl is moaning and whining desperately into his mouth as he runs his hands up and down Paul’s back.

Paul crawls off Daryl’s body after a few moments and steps off of the bed, he pulls his nightstand open and finds his bottle of lube and he tosses It onto the bed by Daryl’s hip.

After shuffling around in the drawer for a few moments he finally gives up and groans. “I can’t believe it, I have no fucking condoms.” He groans and looks over at Daryl with a regretful look on his face.

“You clean?” Daryl asks with a quirked brow.

Paul nods. “You?”

“Yeah and I would much rather you come in me than in a piece of latex.” He says and if the idea of that didn’t have Paul almost coming in his pants he doesn’t know what would. “If you want to.” He adds a moment later.

Paul smirks. “Fuck yes.”

Daryl smirks back and then glances down at Paul’s crotch before back at his face. “Think it’s only fair you get naked too.” Daryl mumbles.

Paul laughs and does as Daryl asks, he undoes the strings to his sweats and then pulls them along with his boxers down his legs. “Happy now?” He asks confidently as he wraps a hand around himself, he’s aware that he’s well endowed. He pumps his hand a few times to take the edge off.

“Holy fuck.” Daryl groans, keeping his eyes locked on where Paul’s touching himself. “You’re fucking… fuck, please fuck me.” He finally gets out after struggling with his words for a while.

Paul smiles and moves back onto the bed. “I need to stretch you open first.” Paul laughs as he picks up the bottle of lube and pops the lid open.

“Played with myself before I got out of bed this morning.” Daryl replies bluntly as he looks at Paul with a quirked brow and his cheeks flush even deeper a moment later.

Paul groans and squeezes Daryl’s thigh. “That is probably one of the hottest mental pictures I have ever had.” He murmurs as he leans down to press his lips firmly against Daryl’s again. “But I’m still prepping you.” He says a moment later.

“Fine.” Daryl grunts in defeat but he proceeds to spread his legs wider.

Paul smirks as he pours some lube onto his index and middle finger. He makes sure the lube is spread over his fingers before he places his fingers at Daryl’s entrance, he gently massages the area to spread the lube around as kisses Daryl’s knee and then a little way down his shin.

When Daryl lets out a whine of desperation Paul smiles and moves away from Daryl’s leg, he positions both of his fingers at Daryl’s hole and looks up at the other man’s face.

Paul begins to push both of his fingers inside of him and he watches as Daryl’s face contorts, his lips part as a soft pant leaves them and as soon as Paul begins moving his fingers in and out of the man to help him adjust, Daryl closes his eyes.

Daryl opens up around Paul’s fingers quickly, proving to Paul that he really had played with himself earlier on in the day.

Paul pulls his fingers almost the entire way out and then angles them upwards as he pushes them back in, he pushes them in as deep as he can get and Daryl lets out a loud moan of surprise and appreciation when Paul’s fingers press against his prostate.

Paul smirks and presses his fingers against the area harder as he begins to scissor them.

“Fuck, Paul.” Daryl moans and grips the sheets in one hand and Paul’s hip with the other, his hand almost completely covering Paul’s tattoo.

Paul hums. “Open your eyes.” He tells the other man as he watches him.

Daryl pants as he does as Paul asks, he looks up at Paul with half lidded eyes and locks their eyes together. “Fuck, more.” Daryl says and rocks against Paul’s fingers.

Paul smirks and presses against his prostate hard one more time before he slips his fingers from him, as he pours lube onto now three fingers he moves so he can suck Daryl’s dick as he fucks him with his fingers. He pushes Daryl’s uninjured leg up so that his knee is almost pressing against his chest and then settles down.

Paul pushes his fingers back inside of Daryl’s hole and Daryl makes a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whine. Paul doesn’t move his three fingers for a moment, wanting to give the other man some time to adjust before Paul starts moving his fingers.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you're doing so damn good.” Paul tells Daryl as he kisses and sucks at the man’s exposed under-thigh.

Daryl moans and almost shudders at his words and Paul decides to keep that in mind.

A few moments later Paul begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Daryl’s tight hole and Daryl moans in appreciation and maybe a little pain but he pushes back against Paul’s fingers.

Paul hums at his reaction and leans his head down, he licks over Daryl’s balls and Daryl cries out in surprise and his hips buck involuntarily towards Paul’s face. Paul chuckles and licks over his balls once again before he moves his mouth to lick a broad stripe from the base of Daryl’s cock to the head, glancing down he smirks cockily at the sight of the pre-come leaking out of Daryl’s dick at a steady pace.

He licks at the head of Daryl’s cock and almost hums at the salty taste on his tongue. Daryl gasps and wriggles beneath him, Paul smirks and takes the head of Daryl’s cock into his warm mouth right as he presses his fingers against his prostate again.

Daryl cries out and throws his head back and moves both of his hands to grip at the bed’s headboard.

Paul feels his cock throb at the noise Daryl had made and he feels almost desperate to push his himself inside of Daryl’s heat.

“Paul, oh my god.” Daryl moans as Paul takes more of his dick into his mouth and presses his tongue against the base of him.

Paul hums around him and the vibrations cause Daryl to moan and his thighs shake. One of Daryl’s hand moves from the headboard to Paul’s head and he threads his fingers into his hair, he tugs at the long strands.

Paul lifts his head and his mouth pops off Daryl’s cock, he keeps his fingers inside of the other man but stops their movements. “You okay?” He asks, licking his lips afterwards as he looks up at Daryl’s face and he just wonders how he’s so damn lucky that he gets to have this beautiful man beneath him.

Daryl pants a few times before he answers. “I’m gonna come and I don’t want to until you’re fucking me.” His voice low and accent thicker with his arousal.

Paul’s stomach flutters at the other man’s words. “Fuck, you and your mouth.” Paul replies, he hadn’t expected Daryl to have so much of a loose mouth in bed but he does, he hadn’t really been expecting the other man to be as comfortable and confident in bed as he is but Paul’s not complaining or questioning it.

Paul sits up on his knees again and allows Daryl to position himself however he wants now that Paul doesn’t need to his mouth to be able to access his dick, Paul picks up the bottle of lube again and pours some onto his palm. He wraps his palm around himself and spreads the lube over his dick for a few moments.

“Hurry up.” Daryl whines as he watches him, squirming and squeezing the covers beneath his hands.

Paul chuckles. “Somebody’s needy.” He says as he positions himself between Daryl’s spread legs.

Daryl rolls his eyes. “You’re being a damn tease.” He grunts.

Paul smiles at him and looks down at Daryl’s entrance, he places the tip of himself at Daryl’s entrance and after rubbing himself against it for a for moments just to tease Daryl a little more, he slowly begins to push inside.

Paul moans softly as Daryl’s tight, wet and warm walls begin to surround him and he’s so incredibly glad that he has no condoms and that they’re both clean because this is one of the best things he’s ever felt and he doesn’t want anything between him and Daryl.

Daryl whines and Paul feels the man’s hands land on the both of his hips and Daryl somehow finds the control to move his thumbs back and forth against his skin.

Paul continues to push inside slowly, stopping every time Daryl hisses in a way that Paul recognizes as pain.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Paul says when Daryl hisses in pain again when he’s about half sheathed inside of him

Daryl pants softly a few times and closes his eyes. “Just for a sec.” Daryl mumbles softly after a moment of silence

Paul nods. “Okay, tell me when you’re good.” He says quietly and leans down to kiss Daryl’s forehead, Daryl hums softly as Paul begins kissing from his forehead down to his lips.

After pressing their lips together Daryl breaks the kiss. “Keep going.” He mumbles and squeezes Paul’s hip.

Paul kisses him again because he’s so fucking desperate to get completely inside of him.

Once Paul finally bottoms out they both moan, Paul leans down and presses his forehead against Daryl’s as he pants softly. “You have no idea how fucking amazing you feel.” He almost growls out, his jaw clenched and his hips twitching every few moments.

“Same to you.” Daryl mumbles and then after a few more moments he bucks against Paul making them both moan.

“Fuck, can I move?” Paul asks, he’s finding it even harder as the minutes go by to hold onto his self-control, all he wants is to just thrust in and out of the man beneath him until they’re both coming everywhere.

Daryl nods and continues to buck against him. “Please.” He groans and tilts his head back so he’s facing the ceiling, baring his throat in a way that makes Paul want to completely cover it with hickeys.

Paul complies to Daryl’s request and begins thrusting in and out of the man and he swears both of their bodies almost scream in appreciation.

Paul keeps his thrusts slow and careful until Daryl is almost clawing at his back and moaning into his ear for him to go faster, Paul does so and begins pumping in and out of him faster, the sound of their skin slapping together fills Paul’s bedroom along with their noises of pleasure that are steadily rising in volume as the minutes pass.

Daryl feels almost impossibly perfect around him and Paul can feel his orgasm starting to build inside of him, he tries to calm himself down because he wants Daryl to come before he does, he needs to be able to watch him come before he’s hit with his own orgasm.

Daryl cries out loudly as his thighs shake and his body almost convulses when Paul’s cock begins hitting his prostate repeatedly with every hard rock of his hips into him.

“There, baby?” Paul grunts as he watches Daryl’s reaction, somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that’s the first time he’s called Daryl by a pet name but Daryl beneath him, moaning and whining his name is the only thing he can focus on.

Daryl nods desperately. “Paul, oh fuck.” He whines.

Paul moans at Daryl’s reply and then moans again louder when Daryl purposely squeezes himself around him, making him even tighter.

In his state of pleasure, Daryl’s hands move down Paul’s back down to the back of his thighs, he rubs and squeezes the flesh in his palms, feeling the fine hair beneath them. “Love your legs.” He murmurs and then groans loudly at one particular thrust.

Paul chuckles and nips his neck before propping himself up on his elbows so he can watch Daryl’s reactions. “I love your ass.” He grunts in reply, he feels a droplet of sweat roll down his back before he gives one particularly hard thrust that makes Daryl gasp in pleasure and surprise.

Paul feels Daryl’s hands move from his thighs to grab himself to handfuls of his ass. “Yours ain’t bad either.” Daryl says with a smirk on his face as he looks up at Paul and squeezes Paul’s ass.

Paul bites his lip for a moment at the feeling of Daryl’s fingernails digging into his skin.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Paul pulls out for just a moment and Daryl whines in disapproval. Paul grabs a hold of Daryl’s unwounded leg and pushes it upwards so the man is in a similar position to the one he had been in when Paul was stretching him open and sucking his cock.

Once he has Daryl in position, Paul takes a moment to look at Daryl’s entrance, its stretched open, gaping slightly and the whole area is shiny with slick.

Paul grunts and moves so he has his cock pressing against his hole.

“Paul, fuck me.” Daryl begs after a moment.

Paul smirks and locks eyes with the man as he pushes back inside of him in one smooth thrust, Daryl moans loudly in surprise and pleasure as he squeezes his eyes closed as he drags his hands back up Paul’s back, his fingernails digging into the skin to leave angry red, risen marks.

Paul groans and he bites Daryl’s shoulder to stifle a moan, he begins thrusting and out of the other man quickly, he’s desperate to bring them both to their orgasms.

An idea pops into his head after a few more minutes of thrusting and moaning into each other’s mouth as they share a very heated and passionate kiss.

“What were you thinking about?” Paul asks after he’s pulled away from the kiss and moved so he’s propped up on his elbows above the other man. Daryl’s flushed and sweaty face looks at him with a confused expression. “When you were fucking yourself on your fingers this morning, what were you thinking about?” He growls out and begins thrusting harder, not only does he want to hear what he was thinking about, he wants to watch and hear Daryl struggle to get out words as Paul fucks him.

“You.” Daryl moans softly.

Paul chuckles. “What about me? What was I doing?” Paul asks him, his voice low and gravely.

Daryl moans. “You were…” He begins and is then interrupted by his own moaning.  
  
“Tell me.” Paul urges him.

“Was imagining you, fucking me from behind.” He says before he moans again loudly and his back arches.

Paul groans at Daryl’s words. “Fucking hell, keep going.” He groans.

Daryl pants a few times. “It’s kinda kinky.” He mumbles, closing his eyes because he’s too embarrassed to meet Paul’s eyes.

Paul stomach jumps and his mind swirls with ideas and mental images. “I’m not exactly vanilla.” He replies.

Daryl huffs. “Keep thinking about you tying me up, edging me.” He mumbles after a few moments silence, keeping his eyes firmly closed.

Paul groans at the mental imagine and moves his hand to wrap around Daryl’s cock, he decides not to ask Daryl about it anymore because he doesn’t want to embarrass him too much.

Paul leans down as he begins jerking Daryl’s cock and Daryl moans loudly. “Let me see your eyes.” Paul whispers because he still thinks they’re one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

Daryl opens his eyes and blinks a few times, his hands are running up and down Paul’s back and he’s meeting every one of Paul’s thrusts with his own movements.

“I’m close.” Daryl moans a few moments later and closes his eyes again.

Paul groans and begins jerking Daryl’s cock faster, squeezing in the right places and swiping his thumb over the head. “Me too, come on.” Paul replies, he’s well aware of his own orgasm that he’s right on the edge of and he’s sure he’s just as desperate for his own release as Daryl is of his own.

A minute or so later, Daryl is throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes closed as come spurts from his dick all over his chest, stomach and Paul’s hand. “Paul, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He cries out as his orgasm washes over him and Paul can feel Daryl’s thighs shaking around him.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Paul moans as he watches Daryl come, he can feel his own orgasm building and building and when he feels Daryl’s hand squeeze his hip and Daryl lets out one last moan, Paul shatters.

His orgasm takes over him and he closes his eyes and lets out a string of curses as his orgasm begins to hit him in waves after waves.

His thrusts become uneven as he pumps his come into Daryl’s body and he moans into the air, gripping Daryl’s hips so hard there’ll surely be bruises in the morning.

Once his orgasm finally come to an end Paul looks down at Daryl who’s looking up at him and panting as he catches his breath. Paul hums softly and leans down to push his lips onto Daryl’s, they kiss messily for a few moments before Paul pulls away and gently pulls out of the man beneath him, he groans in appreciation at the sight of his come leaking out of Daryl’s hole.

He drops down onto the bed on his back beside Daryl and closes his eyes, he pants softly to catch his breath.

“Damn.” Daryl says quietly after a while and Paul opens his eyes again, he rolls over onto his side so he can look at the other man.

“Damn is right.” Paul says and locks his eyes with Daryl, he leans forward and kisses him quickly before finding the energy in his exhausted body to stand up from the bed.

He steps into the bathroom and grabs the hand towel and wets it before making his way back out to Daryl. “For clean up.” He says and quickly cleans himself off before passing the towel to Daryl.

“Thanks.” Daryl says and accepts the towel.

“Would you like some water?” Paul asks once he sees that Daryl has finished cleaning his stomach and the man looks too uncomfortable to clean in between his cheeks while Paul’s in the room, which Paul can understand.

“Would be good, thanks.” Daryl replies.

Paul smiles at him. “Okay, I’ll go grab that and you can finish cleaning up and jump under the covers.” He says before turning around and pulling open the door and beginning to make his way downstairs.

Paul returns a few minutes later with a water bottle he had just drank half of. He finds Daryl laying under the covers with his messy hair fanned out on the pillow beneath him.

Once he hears Paul approaching he slowly blinks his eyes open and sits up, Paul hands the bottle to him and then gets under the covers himself and lays down until he’s comfortable.

“Thank you.” Daryl says as he hands the bottle back to Paul and Paul places it onto his nightstand.

Daryl begins to lay back down and Paul meets his eyes and stretches his arm out with a quirked brow. “Wanna cuddle?” He asks with a grin.

“Yeah.” Daryl replies with a small smile and his usual blush beginning to rise on his cheeks.

They settle with Daryl’s head on Paul’s chest and Paul’s arms around him. “How’s your ankle?” Paul asks quietly as he begins threading his fingers through Daryl’s slightly sweat damp hair.

Daryl hums and gently noses against Paul’s chest. “It’s okay, little sore but still okay.” He replies.

“That’s good.” Paul replies quietly and then moves to kiss Daryl’s forehead.

“That was…” Daryl says a few moments later and trails off.

“Amazing?” Paul finishes for him.

Daryl hums and shifts against him to wrap an arm around his torso, stroking his skin softly with his fingers. “Probably the best sex I have ever had.” He says quietly and shyly.

Paul smiles at his statement and feels a wave of affection for the other man. “For me too.” Paul replies and he’s not just saying it to stop Daryl from feeling embarrassed.

He said it because its genuinely true, he very rarely has sex with people he actually cares about, let alone somebody he feels as strongly for as he does Daryl.

Paul should be scared, he should probably on the very urge of having some sort of breakdown or desperately calling Maggie in tears but right now he’s too consumed by his post-orgasm bliss and the warmth of Daryl’s body that he can’t find himself worry about it.

Instead he shifts slightly to press his lips against Daryl’s and the two of them kiss lazily until they’re both falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there isn't a lot of Desus interaction this chapter but Maggie and Paul have a very important talk.

Paul squeezes his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down he takes a several deep breaths.

He hears the covers of his bed rustling from beside him and he quickly jumps up from the bed, he rushes to his bathroom, grabbing his boxers from the floor as he goes.

He closes the bathroom door behind him and leans over the sink. After a moment he moves to pull his boxers up his legs, internally cringing because they’re not clean and he hates wearing dirty boxers. He turns on the tap and cups his hands under the water until they’re full, he tosses the water at his face in the hope that the cold liquid can help calm him down.

He takes another deep breath as he looks at himself in the mirror. Water is dripping down his face, catching on his beard and nose, his hair is all over the place in a complete mess of knots and his eyes are slightly red and puffy from him having just woken up.

What catches his eyes the most is the purple and red bruises that are completely that his neck is covered in and he can feel the scratch marks that Daryl had left down his back, he doesn’t think he’s ever had a lover that’s marked him up as much as Daryl had during their activities last night.

At the thought of Daryl and what they had done together, Paul feels his stomach swell with nervous and uncomfortable butterflies.

He’s not used to this. He hasn’t woken up next to somebody after sex that he actually has strong feelings for in a long time.

Paul’s old and only serious boyfriend, Alex, was the only person he had ever felt romantically very deeply for. They dated almost three years ago for almost eight months.

Alex was deeply in love with Paul, Paul wasn’t there just yet but he knew he almost was. Alex was the only person Paul had ever thought about having a real life and relationship with but their relationship went wrong and they ended on somewhat friendly terms. The kind of friendly where Paul pretends that he likes Alex.

Right now, Paul’s overwhelmed, he knows that much.

He doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings, he doesn’t want another Alex. He wants to know what last night meant to Daryl because he knows what it meant to him.

Last night was the last straw for Paul. For him, it’s going to be all or nothing but he doesn’t know if that’s the case with Daryl.

After a few more minutes of calming himself down and relieving himself he pulls open the bathroom door and steps back into the bedroom.

He finds Daryl awake and moving about the room as he collects his clothes, having already found his boxers and shirt.

Paul’s stomach swirls again.

Daryl looks over at the sound of the bathroom door opening and immediately his face flushes and he looks down at the ground.

“Hi.” Paul says quietly and awkwardly steps a few feet to the left where his pants are laying on the floor.

Daryl pulls on his own pants. “Hi.” He replies as he avoids Paul’s eyes.

Paul can’t think of anything to say, so he instead tries to clear his throat which leads to him choking on his own saliva.

“Are you okay?” Daryl asks with raised eyebrows as he steps over to Paul, reaching out towards his shoulder with one of his big hands.

Paul nods desperately and dodges Daryl’s hand to make his way out of the door towards the door. “Getting water!” Paul sputters out as he goes.

Paul places the glass back down on the sink and takes a deep breath after deep breath, he can feel his face beginning to cool down and he assumes its returning to its usual colour.

“You good?” Daryl suddenly asks, having appeared behind him.

Paul startles slightly and turns around to face the light-footed man. “Yeah, I’m good.” Paul replies awkwardly.

“Good.” Daryl mumbles and looks down at his hands as he begins fiddling with them.

Paul knows what Daryl wants, he can tell the other man is craving physical contact and reassurance but Paul can’t give it to him, he’s on edge and honestly he just wants Daryl to leave, so he can pack a bag and run through the woods until he reaches Maggie’s house and then the two of them can go on a long ride and talk about his feelings because she’s the only person he knows how to do that with.

Paul clears his throat once more (without choking this time) and steps over to his coffee machine. “Would you like coffee?” He asks the other man.

Daryl shakes his head and shifts on his feet. “Rick is picking me up and dropping me back to my bike, he’ll be here in a minute.” Daryl tells him.

“Oh, good.” Paul replies and then winces at his own words, he looks over to Daryl and sure enough finds the other man looking at him with a hurt expression. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He says quietly as he takes a step closer to Daryl, even though he meant what he said, it’s just that Daryl didn’t need to know that.

“Don’t worry.” Daryl grunts and steps away from him. “You regret last night and now you want me to leave, I get it.” He spits at him before turning on his heels and making his way towards Paul’s front door.

“Daryl, no.” Paul says and follows him and that much is true, he doesn’t regret what happened the previous night, he’s just scared.

Daryl stops walking for just a moment to turn around to face him. “Just fuck off, okay? You want sex, that’s it.” Daryl growls at him, ocean blue eyes boring into his own.

“Daryl…” Paul says and is about to continue when he is cut off by Daryl.

“You led me on to get it.” He hisses, face reddening and Paul catches the way his voice cracks and his eyes begin to fill with tears.

“No!” Paul exclaims in shock, he’s not leading Daryl on, he didn’t tell Daryl he likes him just so Daryl would have sex with him that’s not the situation at all. “Daryl, it’s not like that.”

Daryl breaths in shakily a few times before answering. “Sure as hell seems like it.” He grunts, lip quivering and his hands shaking.

“It’s not.” Paul says firmly as he takes a step closer to Daryl, locking their eyes together and licking his lips nervously.  

Daryl looks at him for a moment. “Explain what it is then.” Daryl growls.

Paul sighs and they look at each other for a few moments.

“I can’t.” He whispers.

Hurt flashes over Daryl’s face and he turns around once again and this time Paul lets him go, the front door slams closed and moments later the sound of Rick’s car pulling into and then out of Paul’s driveway can be heard. 

Paul sighs and steps over to the couch, he sits down and buries his face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Paul is exiting the woods halfway up Glenn and Maggie’s driveway, he steps out into the middle of the driveway and continues the rest of the way down it, watching Maggie and Glenn’s house in the distance grow bigger. 

On either sides of him are fields filled with cattle, raising and selling cattle is the other way that Maggie and Glenn make money apart from Glenn’s comic book store and Maggie’s job as a nurse. Maggie and Glenn are getting another a group of weaned calves by the end of the week, three of which Paul is buying from them so after a year or so, when Maggie and Glenn sell off the heard he’ll have made more money.

As Paul gets closer to the house he can see the stables, arena and the paddocks that are designated for the horses just off to the side, closer to the tree line.

There’s a total of six horses on Glenn and Maggie’s property. Two of the horses are Maggie’s, Abbey, a twelve year old bay Hanoverian that Maggie rides for show jumping and dressage, Maggie and the horse competed over the country when Maggie was in high school but after she graduated she desired to go to medical school to become a nurse, so now she no longer competes and only rides for her own fun. She also has an eight year old black quarter horse named Maximilian that she uses to work with the cattle on the property.

Beth’s horse, Twix also takes residence on the property since she started college in the area, it was too long of a drive for the girl to drive back to hers and Maggie’s parent’s house, so she moved the horse out here to Maggie and Glenn’s farm where she has access to him whenever she wants, and Beth still competes unlike Maggie.

The two sisters also had very different interests, Beth enjoyed the western side of riding and competes in reining and barrel racing competitions while Maggie (like Paul) has always loved the English riding style. 

Maggie was the one who taught Paul to ride. The two of them had been friends for a few months when he had asked if she would teach him and she was absolutely ecstatic to do so, Now seven years later, Paul can ride very well due to the three lessons a week he had for two years and once he no longer needed lessons, he continued to ride that often anyway and he can’t wait to ride even more so when he has his own paddocks and arenas built at his house.

The building of the paddocks starts soon, in the next week or so, Rick, Glenn and Abraham are helping him with it and once the paddocks are done they’ll move onto the stables and then his own arena.

Paul’s been strict with his spending for the past six months so he has the money for the things he needs to build it and to also pay the three men helping him, at least he hopes to pay them but he doubts they’ll accept any money he tries to offer them.

Paul had bought his first horse of his own three years after he starting riding, he and Maggie had been searching all over the internet for horses for sale at reasonable prices but still fit his criteria of: trained in show jumping, suitable for an advanced writer (he had been reassured by Maggie several times that was his level), he wanted the horse to be at least sixteen hands and he didn’t want it to be too old.

After going on three unsuccessful test rides, Paul was beginning to give up but one night he was sitting in his old apartment chatting away to Maggie on the phone as he scrolled through a ‘horses for sale’ website when he found one that immediately struck his interest.

Three days after they found the horse on the website the made the hour-long drive to the horse’s current home and as soon as they saw him in person, Paul could have sworn he fell in love with him.

He fills every criteria Paul had, at the time he was six years old and he’s to be ten this year, he’s a show jumper with a beautiful temperament, he’s a tall and toned thoroughbred with the most beautiful dark dapple grey coat Paul has ever seen as. As soon as his old owner told Paul that his name is Patronus after the _Harry Potter_ spell, Paul knew it was just meant to be.

Paul’s other horse he had only gotten a year ago, he wasn’t even planning on getting a second horse as he didn’t see a reason to but things changed.

He had been out jogging in the woods as he usually does, he had just broken through the tree line onto the river bank by the cabin when he saw the horse.

The black-coated mare was standing with its front hooves in the water as it drinks from the river. Paul quickly ducked back into the tree line so he wouldn’t spook it as he made his way to the cabin, he crawled into the cabin through the back window and walked across the creaky floorboards to the small table that sits in the middle of the room. He picked up the rope that sat on top of it as it had for years and untangled it before making it into a rope halter.

He made his way back through the window and back to the river bank, the horse stood only ten or so metres down from the cabin so she had heard his footsteps and looked up, as soon as she had saw him she nickered softly and then began walking towards him to his surprise, she nuzzled at his hands and pockets as he slipped the halter over her head and after checking her for wounds or lameness he began to lead her through the woods to Maggie and Glenn’s property.

After a week of him and Maggie asking around the town they learned that the horse belonged to an elderly woman named Silvia and after Paul and Maggie went to see her, the woman explained that the horse actually belonged to her daughter who had passed away and the horse had nowhere else to go, she explained that she was unable to properly care for the horse due to her age which is why it had escaped through a broken fence. Since Paul had already bonded with the horse so much he offered to buy the horse off Silvia, so she would get the care she needed and he also offered that Silvia could still come and visit whenever she wanted.

The woman refused two things, she refused to allow Paul to pay for the horse, giving her to him instead and she also refused to visit the horse, she claimed that having to see the horse was too much of a painful reminder of her deceased daughter and that she’s happy just knowing that the horse would go to a good home.

Paul was pleasantly surprised as he read the registration papers of the mare, she was registered under the name Vera as a six year old Oldenburg mare and she stands at almost the same height as Patronus. She was quite a good catch and he finds himself very lucky that he had found her in the woods.

“Jesus, what are you doing here?” Maggie calls out from her front porch as she watches Paul approach the house, the soft breeze playing in her hair.

“Going for a ride.” He answers as he stops at the steps. “Want to come?” He asks hopefully.

It must have been the look on his face, the one that Maggie so clearly recognized as the one that meant Paul wants to talk about something.

Maggie nods and then looks Paul up and down. “Come inside and we’ll change.”

They walked back into the house and up the stairs into Maggie and Glenn’s room, Glenn was still at work, so he wasn’t around for Paul to say hello to.

They entered Maggie’s room and the two of them changed into their riding johdpurs and polo shirts, Paul quickly used the bathroom while Maggie called Glenn to tell him where she was if he came home before they got back.

Paul sighs and tears his eyes away from his own reflection before reaching for the door handle and stepping back out into the bedroom.

“Ready to go?” Maggie asks as she tucks her phone down her bra and smiles at him.

Paul nods with a small smile of his own.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to talk now?” Maggie asks once they’ve slowed the horses back down to a walk from the canter they had been at through the field they just passed through to get to the trail that leads into the woods.

Paul nods as he adjusts his grip on the reins, loosening them to allow Vera to relax her head. “Something happened.” He says quietly.

“With Daryl?” She asks softly as she drops the reins to Maximilian’s neck as she stretches her arms above her head and Paul can hear her elbows crack.

Paul doesn’t even question how she knew he wanted to talk about Daryl because at this point, Maggie knows everything about Paul.

“Yes.” He replies.

“Go on then.”

Paul takes a deep breath and then proceeds to tell Maggie everything that had happened between him and Daryl from when Paul first found him in the woods right up until he left this morning.

“How was he during the sex?” Maggie asks once Paul has finished explaining.  
  
“What?!” Paul exclaims and looks over her in shock at her crude question.

Maggie shakes her head and laughs softly. “I didn’t mean it like how was he at _having_ sex, I meant how was he _acting_ during the sex?” She replies and then continues on once she sees Paul looking at her with a confused expression. “Was he nervous? Scared… Crying?” She asks.

Paul shakes his head as he watches her. “No, he was actually confident.” He replies, nodding on the curious look on her face. “I know it surprised me too, since he’s so shy around me usually.”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, Paul its more than that.” She says.

“What do you mean?” He asks, confusion overcoming him.

Maggie is quiet for a moment. “Just, last night would have been big for him and…” She trails off after speaking carefully.

Paul’s brows pull together. “What? Big for him? He wasn’t a virgin was he?” He asks.

Maggie quickly shakes her head as she has Maximilian side step a large hole in the path. “No, he wasn’t a virgin.” She replies, soothing Paul’s racing mind, he had been worrying that if Daryl was a virgin he hadn’t been gentle enough.

“You’re really confusing me.” Paul says quietly as he watches her for a moment before turning his head to look at the woods around them.

Maggie sighs and rubs her fingers over her forehead. “Listen… It’s not my place to tell you anything about Daryl’s past, okay? But I can understand why he reacted the way he did,” She tells him, wincing a little as she speaks due to her not wanting to upset Paul.

Paul nods. “Don’t worry, I understand why he reacted why he did, it’s because he doesn’t know why I reacted like I did.” Paul says to her.

Maggie nods. “Exactly.” She sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing on. “Paul… I know speaking about your feelings is hard for you and is for Daryl too and that’s what I’ve noticed about everything you and him have told me about your relationship.”

“Hmm?”  

“Whenever the two of you hit a topic that could be uncomfortable for either one of you, you stop. You say you don’t want to talk about it and then change the subject and I just have to ask, how long are you going to keep doing that?” Maggie says to him.

Paul shakes his head and looks down at Vera’s neck to avoid Maggie’s eyes. “I don’t know, it’s just so hard for me to talk about.” He says quietly.

Maggie sighs and re-adjusts herself in the saddle. “Paul, I love you. So, I’m going to be blunt okay?” She says and continues once Paul nods to confirm it’s okay. “This is going to keep happening, the both of you are going to keep messing up and hurting the other because you don’t understand each other, you know nothing about each other’s pasts, what makes you who you are today, what makes you react the way either of you do to certain things.” She says to him, looking at him even though he isn’t looking at her. “The relationship is going to crash and burn if you two don’t try and talk to each other, if you don’t try and understand each other. This is not the case for a lot of other relationships but for you and Daryl, I cannot see it working any other way.”

A few tears have dripped down Paul’s face and Maggie is breathing heavily. “I know.” He whispers and he does, he knows she’s right and he finds himself so incredibly grateful that he has her in his life. He looks over at her finally and he sees her face soften at the sight of his tears. “I will try, I’ll text him and ask him to meet with me, I’ll tell him what you just told me and ask if he thinks it’s something he can do.” He tells her.

“Do you think it’s something _you_ can do?” She asks him gently, her green eyes flickering all over his face in concern and wonder.

“I don’t know.” He whispers honestly as he brings Vera to a stop and Maggie does the same with Maximilian.

And he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know if he can have that kind of conversation with Daryl, the last time he opened up to someone like that, it was Alex and Alex destroyed all the trust Paul ever gave him.

Maggie seems to know what he’s thinking and she reaches across the gap between them to rest her hand on his wrist. “He’s not like Alex, he will not hurt you like that and he might tell you why but I know that you can trust him.” She tells him softly and then brings his hand up to her mouth and she kisses him softly and lovingly, it makes a few more tears drip down his face.

“So many people have left me, Maggie.” He whispers sadly and Maggie is about to say something but he continues talking. “I have never felt as strongly for someone as I do for him, not even with Alex before things went wrong, I don’t want Daryl to leave as well,” He whispers and takes his hand back from her to wipe his eyes.

“Paul…” Maggie whispers, saying his real name only because they’re getting all deep and sentimental.

“I can see myself with him!” He tells her and looks into her eyes again. “I can see myself having a real relationship with him, I want to have a real relationship with him.” He whispers.

Maggie smiles at him. “And you can, just please, take my advice.” She replies.

Paul nods and takes a shaky breath to try and get his composure back. “I will.” He promises her.

They share a small smile before encouraging the horses to continue walking and they begin to make their way down the rest of the trail.

Paul’s so nervous, he could probably throw up and he hasn’t even talked to Daryl yet but he knows that Maggie is right. If he and Daryl want to work out and have a proper relationship, they need to understand each other more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //WARNING//
> 
> (New tags) 
> 
> Rape, underage rape, underage sexual abuse and child abuse are talked about in this chapter.

Paul unlocks his phone and sighs in disappointment at the sight of no new messages. He locks the phone once more and pushes it into his pocket before beginning to make his way through the dojo to the front entrance.

It’s been two days since the misunderstanding between Daryl and Paul, at first Paul had given Daryl space to calm down after the event but he had texted him last night and it’s now late afternoon the next day and Daryl is yet to reply.

Paul’s final class of the day has just finished and he plans on going from the dojo to Daryl’s bookstore, if the other man won’t reply to his texts then Paul will have to go talk to him in person.

Paul pushes the glass doors open and steps out into the parking lot, in front of him walking towards him is Rick and Carl.

Paul groans quietly, he had been trying to leave before Rick showed up with Carl, as it’s a Friday Carl’s class is being taught by Eduardo instead of Paul.

Rick says something that Paul can’t catch and Carl nods and bounds into a run, “Hi, Jesus!” He calls as he passes him and runs into the building.

Paul sighs at the look Rick is giving him and stops walking, he crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for Rick.

“Hey, Rick.” Paul greets the other man as he comes to a stop a few feet in front of him.

“Hey.” Rick replies and crosses his own arms, looking at Paul with a hard and angry look and Paul knows Rick is about to shove his nose in something that isn’t his business.

“Look, Rick.” Paul sighs. “I know what you want to talk about but it’s not really any of your business.” He says to the other man, trying to stay polite instead of just telling him to fuck off, Rick is one of his good friends but Paul knows what he’s like.

“None of my business?” Rick exclaims, eyebrows raising and looking even more angry.

Paul sighs again. “Look, I know I hurt Daryl but you don’t know my side okay? Just like he doesn’t.” Paul tells Rick and he watches as Rick comes to the realization that he is right.

“What are you gon’ do ‘bout it? Do you even want to be with him?” Rick replies after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, I want to be with him, Rick and you have no clue how much.” Paul answers softly, feeling his stomach swirl at his own words. “I texted him this morning asking if he would meet up with me but I got no reply, so I’m going over to the bookstore.”

Rick looks surprised for almost a moment before unfolding his arms and allowing his face to soften. “Okay then.” He says before sighing and then continuing to speak. “Listen, the both of you are important to me and I want you to be happy, I think you can have that with each other.” He says to Paul as he shifts on his feet.

Paul smiles softly. “Thank you, Rick.” He says to the other man. “Now, I’m going to go and see if I can fix this.” He tells him a moment later and Rick smiles at him and nods.

Paul walks away in the direction of his car and after quickly sending a text to Maggie, he pulls the car out of the parking lot and begins driving to Daryl’s bookstore.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul takes a deep breath as he pushes open the door to the bookstore and steps inside.

The bookstore is warm and inviting as it always is and it immediately makes Paul relax, he makes sure to close the door behind him as he remembers what happened to Nala.

Paul looks around the front of the door and after no sight of Daryl he walks up to the front desk, he reaches out to the bell that sits there and taps it, making the ring fill the air and hopefully it will bring Daryl over and not one of his employees.

Paul jumps when Nala is suddenly jumping up onto the counter from behind it.

“Shit, Nala.” He mumbles as he pets the animal’s soft fur and he recovers from the sudden scare.

“What do you want?” Daryl’s voice suddenly fills Paul’s ears from behind him.

Paul spins around to face the other man. “Hi.” Paul says softly as he looks at Daryl, Paul can tell he’s been having a round couple of days, he looks exhausted like he’s barely slept the past couple of days and Paul can understand that.

“Why are you here, Paul?” Daryl asks quietly as he avoids Paul’s eyes and Paul catches the way his voice breaks.

“You didn’t reply to my text and I really want to talk to you.” Paul tells the other man.

Daryl rolls his eyes. “Ain’t got nothing to talk about.” He almost growls. “Pretty obvious what happened.”

Paul shakes his head and takes a step closer to the other man. “What you think happened is wrong, I did not lead you on.” Paul tells the other man but he still looks unsure. “I meant what I said, I like you and I want to be with you. I really want to be with you and you have no idea how hard it is for me to admit that to myself.” Paul says quietly.

Daryl’s face seems to soften slightly at the same time he looks almost curiously. “Why’s it hard?” He asks after a moment, relaxing his posture but still avoiding Paul’s eyes.

Paul smiles a little at Daryl seeming to relax a bit. “Daryl, do you want to be with me?” Paul asks, surprising Daryl, Paul asks because he isn’t about to open up to Daryl if it isn’t going to lead to anything.

Daryl blinks at him for a moment. “After the other morning…” He mumbles.

Paul shakes his head. “Ignoring that that happened, do you want to be with me?” Paul replies because if Daryl does still want to be with him than hopefully the conversation can clear up what happened.

After a few moments of just looking at Paul, Daryl nods. “Yes, I like you, I meant that.” He whispers as he begins to play with his hands nervously.

Paul smiles a little in relief, though he can still see that Daryl is angry which isn’t surprising. “Okay, well I have a proposal for you, one that neither of us will really like but I think it’s necessary.” Paul tells Daryl and its true, Paul isn’t happy about having to open up to Daryl the way he’s going to because he’s only ever completely opened up twice before with Maggie and then Alex and it wasn’t easy then and he knows it won’t be now.

“What?” Daryl grunts with furrowed eyebrows.

Paul sighs and briefly looks around the shop to make sure there’s nobody close by that can hear their conversation. “After you left I went to Maggie’s and we talked, she told me something and I agree with her.”

“What was it?” Daryl asks softly as he shifts on his feet.

Paul runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip for a moment. “She said that since me and you both have a lot of issues that we don’t know about each other, we’re going to keep messing up and making each other mad and upset because we don’t know each other’s triggers or pasts. She thinks that before me and you go any further we need to have a long conversation and talk about them.” Paul tells him, keeping his eyes on the other man’s as he tries to gauge the other man’s reaction. “She thinks that it’s the only way a relationship could work between us, she said it will ‘crash and burn’ if we don’t and I have to agree with her. I want to do it.” Paul finishes speaking and he refuses to acknowledge that his eyes are stinging, he licks over his lips and takes a few deep breaths as he watches Daryl. 

Daryl looks away from Paul and after a moment he walks around him to the register making Paul furrow his eyebrows, he watches as Daryl picks up his water bottle and takes a few sips as he strokes Nala.

He turns back to Paul after a moment and for a while they just look at each other and Paul can feel his stomach and chest tightening with nerves.

“Okay.” Daryl replies quietly after what could be almost a minute. “It sounds like a good idea, I want to do it.” He tells Paul and even manages to give him a small smile.

Paul smiles back nervously. “Okay, good.” He replies. “Um, when is a good time for you?” He asks after a moment.

Daryl begins to bite at the skin around his thumb as he thinks. “Will tomorrow afternoon work? I’m having dinner with Carol tonight and working tomorrow.” Daryl offers.

Paul nods. “Yes, that’s okay.” Paul replies. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work and I’ll see you tomorrow?” Paul says as he takes a step towards the door.

Daryl nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He replies.

Paul gives an awkward wave before opening the door and stepping back out onto the street, sighing deeply he begins making his way through the people to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul hurries towards his front door after he hears the sound of the doorbell, he takes a deep breath before he pulls it open. 

Opening it reveals Daryl standing on his porch, he’s dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans that fit him nicely and a plain black t-shirt, his hair is recently washed and it falls nicely at his shoulders. The man looks nervous, his face is flushed and he’s fiddling with his hands.

“Hey.” Paul greets him and steps aside as he motions for Daryl to come in. “How are you?” He asks lamely as he closes the door, he’s nervous himself, he has been all day.

“Alright.” Daryl replies as turns around to face Paul. “Nervous as fuck.” He huffs a moment later.

Paul chuckles softly and nods. “Me too.” He replies and smiles at the other man before beginning to walk through the house, hearing Daryl’s footsteps behind him as he goes. “I thought we could go outside, sit on the porch?” He offers as he approaches the door that leads to his backyard.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Daryl replies awkwardly.

Paul smiles at him as he pulls the door open and once again holds it open for Daryl, Daryl steps out onto the porch and then over to the porch seat.

He sits down as Paul closes the door.

Paul makes his way over to the seat and sits down beside the other man, he motions to the coffee table in front of them. “Beer?” He asks.

Daryl nods immediately and accepts the bottle that Paul is holding out to him. “Thank you.” He says.

“You’re welcome.” Paul replies as he opens a beer for himself and then takes a few sips.

They sit in silence for a few moments, maybe a minute before Daryl finally sighs and moves the bottle away from his lips. “How do we start?” He asks nervously.

Paul smiles softly and shrugs. “I don’t know, I’m trying but I can’t…” He mumbles and trails off.

Daryl looks at him for a moment before speaks up again. “Can we have a rule that we don’t have to go too into detail ‘bout stuff.” Daryl asks after a few moments silence and he looks at Paul nervously.

Paul nods immediately. “Yes, I like that idea.” He answers.

“Okay.” Daryl replies and crosses his legs, clearing his throat awkwardly and beginning to chew his thumb.

Paul sighs, to him it’s obvious that Daryl isn’t going to be the one to start sharing first.

After a moment of consideration, he decides to not start with the worse thing.

“I guess I’ll start with why I was acting so strange the morning after we had had sex.” Paul says and Daryl looks up to meet his eyes immediately. “I have trust issues and I struggle to voice my affection to others because I never grew up around people that cared about, I grew up in group homes and an orphanage. I never had friends or family to teach me what love and friendship was.” Paul begins speaking and Daryl watches and listens to him intently. Paul can can feel his heart in his throat and he finds himself wishing that Maggie were here because nobody can keep him calm like she can. “I met Maggie when I was twenty-three and she was the first real friend I have ever had and she was the first person to say they loved me and in turn I had never loved anyone until her.” Paul tells the other man, his memory flashing back to the day it had happened and he finds his eyes stinging.

Daryl nods as Paul speaks and he looks at Paul so intently, Paul knows that Daryl is really listening to every word he says. “I understand that, I didn’t have friends or real family growing up either, didn’t until Rick.” Daryl whispers as he looks at Paul.

Paul nods in understanding and takes a shuddery breath before he once again continues to speak. “Because I’m so not used to it, I don’t know how to deal with my feelings. Old relationships and friendships I would break off because things felt too serious and too real and I would get scared and overwhelmed, it was like that with you at the start.” Paul says softly and finds himself having to look away from Daryl’s eyes. “I was so scared with you and I still am because I have never feelings so strong so quickly before. I’ve only had one serious boyfriend, Alex, we dated for eight months until I broke up with him, it took me six months to feel as strongly for him as I do for you right now. I still wasn’t in love with him but I knew I could be and I knew I would be, I just needed more time to get there.” Paul feels bitterness as he begins to speak about Alex, he always has. “He was the only person I had ever thought about having a real life with and saw myself having a real life with until you.”

“Why did you break up with him?” Daryl asks, his voice sounding nervous.

Paul looks at him and quirks a brow as he licks over his lips. “Why do you sound nervous?” He asks and takes the chance to reach over and grab his beer, sipping at it while he’s no longer talking.

Daryl begins to fiddle with his fingers again. “Cause I feel like that for you too, I like you a lot and I want to have a relationship with you.” Daryl says and Paul smiles softly. “But I don’t wanna fall for you and think everything is fine for you to one day decide it’s too much and you can’t do it anymore.” He tells Paul, his voice catching a few times and once he’s done he looks up to meet Paul’s eyes again.

Paul smiles sadly and shakes his head, he feels a small surge of anger at Daryl’s words but he knows the man doesn’t know any better. “I broke up with him because he was cheating on me.” Paul says, his voice cracks a little against his will and his cheeks flush in embarrassment and Daryl’s head snaps up and his wide eyes lock with Paul’s.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just assumed.” Daryl mumbles, his cheeks flushing.

Paul sighs and shakes his head. “Guess that’s an issue you have? You jump to conclusions before letting people explain?” He says to the other man.

Daryl nods and laughs softly. “Yeah, I know.” He mumbles and looks at Paul with flushed cheeks. “Wanna talk more about Alex?”

Paul’s about to say no but then he remembers the whole point of the conversation, so he nods. “What do you want to know?” He asks.

“How did you find out and why did he do it?” Daryl asks after a moment’s consideration.

Paul sighs. “We weren’t living together, I had a shit day so I decided to go over to his place, wanting comfort you know?” Paul says and looks up at Daryl again and then continuing when the other man nods. “I heard him moaning and at first I thought he was just playing with himself cause I couldn’t hear anyone else, so I went to his bedroom and opened the door.” Paul’s voice breaks again, more with anger than sadness. “And I found him, being fucked by one of our friends, Wes.” Paul almost growls. “Anyway, he said he did it because they a more in depth connection than me and him did and that he was falling for him.”

Paul still remembers it vividly, he had gotten into an argument with Maggie and just wanted to talk to Alex. He had called him from the car but didn’t get an answer but since it was around the time Alex usually got home from the gym, Paul just assumed he was showering. So, Paul locked his car and made his way up to the man’s apartment.

He let himself in with the key Alex had given him a while previous and made his way into the apartment, he got to the kitchen before he heard the moan. It was long and drawn out and the kind of moan Paul recognised as the ‘stimulated prostate moan’ and he didn’t even think anything of it, Alex enjoyed his own fingers and had a couple of dildos, so Paul just figured he was using those.

Paul had smirked and began making his way to the bedroom, deciding that he would enjoy having sex before talking.

He remembers the sinking in his gut and the thump in his heart when he pushed open the door and found Alex and Wes completely naked and Alex riding Wes as if his life depended on it. They had heard him open the door and Alex had desperately shouted for him to wait but Paul was already halfway to the door.

It took almost a year but they’re on good enough terms now, awkward terms but they can still say hello on the occasions they run into each other and they catch up over coffee every now and then.

Though there’s still bitterness and a little anger, Paul’s over Alex.

Daryl’s face softens. “That’s fucked up, Paul, ‘m sorry.” He mumbles and reaches over to awkwardly squeeze Paul’s knee.

Paul smiles at the contact and squeezes Daryl’s hand before quickly wiping wet eyes, feeling a rush of disappointment when Daryl removes his hand.

“Anyway,” Paul says after a moment. “Almost three years ago we dated and I haven’t had a series relationship since, I’ve had a few boyfriends but I don’t think there’s been anything longer than two months.” He tells the other man.

Daryl nods and sips more of his beer. “Do you need a break?” He asks softly.

“Well, I still have more but maybe you want to talk for a bit?” Paul offers hopefully.

Daryl nods nervously and brings his thumb to his mouth again. “Where would I start?” He asks.

Paul hums and after thinking for a moment he says. “Well things that upset you? Triggers I guess.” Paul replies.

Paul watches as Daryl nods nervously and licks his lips a few times before continuing to chew on his thumb.

“Yelling.” Daryl mumbles after a minute.

“Okay, so you don’t like yelling. Why’s that?” Paul asks softly and scooches a bit closer to the other man.

“I had a neglectful alcoholic mother, an angry drug dealer brother and an abusive father.” Daryl begins to speak and already Paul wants to pull the other man into his arms and just hold him. “In my house there was always yelling, Ma and Dad fighting and Merle smashing walls and fighting with ‘em.” He mumbles and then stops to take a breath.

“What would you be doing when it happened?” Paul asks softly.

“It depended. Me ‘n Merle got a ten year age difference between us, and ma died when I was eight, our house caught on fire when the rest of us were out and she was passed out drunk. After she died it got worse with dad, it had always been bad, he alwsys hit and yelled abuse but after ma died…” He trails off and sniffles, he reaches up and wipes his nose.

Paul feels his heart ache because he finds himself despising the sight of Daryl sad and he can feel himself surging at anger for Daryl’s father. “It’s okay, I’m here to listen.” Paul reminds him and Daryl nods.

“After she died, he started using his belt on me, Merle had already turned eighteen and left, so dad only had one person to take it out on.” He sniffles again. “He’d whip me until my skin was slit open and I’d be crying ‘n screaming and  bleeding everywhere.” Daryl says shakily and after the last word he moves his hand to his mouth to try and stifle a quiet sob.

Paul reaches over and places a hand on Daryl’s shoulder and he strokes softly.

After taking a moment to calm down, Daryl begins to speak again. “I’m covered in scars from it on my back and chest, you saw the ones on my chest.” He says. “Always been really ashamed of ‘em, they make me feel like I was weak.”

Paul sighs sadly. “Daryl you were not weak, not in the slightest. You were being abused and you handled it all by yourself, you kept going and fighting. You wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for yourself.” Paul tells the other man as he locks their eyes together, never wanting Daryl to feel weak.

“Thank you.” Daryl mumbles and wipes at his eyes and nose. “Can ask questions if you want.” He tells him a moment later, his face flushed with embarrassment as he avoids Paul eyes once more

“Okay…” Paul replies and thinks for a moment, sipping his warming beer as he does. “Your father and brother, where are they now?” He asks.

“Dad’s back in Georgia, ain’t seen him since I moved here.” Daryl replies and Paul can’t believe the man isn’t in jail or even that he’s alive, he finds himself filled with the want to kill him. “And Merle is in prison, drug possession and distribution, Rick was the one who arrested him, that’s how we met.”

Paul smiles softly. “That’s one hell of a meet-cute.” He says.

Daryl chuckles lightly, making Paul beam with happiness. “Guess so.” He replies.

“When does your brother get out?” Paul asks after a moment.

“Four months.” Daryl replies. “I go and see him a couple of times a month, he’ll be staying with me when he gets out.”

Paul nods, not entirely sure how he feels about that. “Does he know that you’re gay?” He asks curiously.

Daryl nods and reaches for his beer once more. “He don’t like it but he deals with it.” He replies and brings his bottle up to his lips.

Paul bites his lip. “Okay.” He replies and then they fall into silence.

Paul still has more to share but he just needs to give himself some time to gain the courage to do so.

He thinks back to his ride with Maggie, trying to remember other things she said.

He thinks about when he told her that Daryl had been confident during the sex, he remembers her looking confused and surprised.

_Would have been big for him._

His lips part and he furrows his brows, he looks up from his lap to Daryl and finds the other man looking out at his property.

“Daryl?” He says and the other man looks over to him. “When I told Maggie that we had slept together, she told me that it would have been big for you. What did she mean by that?” Paul asks him.

Daryl’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. “Uh, when…” He begins to start and he stutters through a few more words as he tries to word them together.

Paul reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it in support and smiling softly at him. “It’s okay, deep breaths, calm down.” Paul whispers and smiles proudly as Daryl does as he says. “Okay, take your time, alright? It’s okay.”

Daryl sighs deeply and shakily. “Don’t wanna go into detail, if that’s okay?” He says quietly and looks at Paul nervously.

Paul nods. “Yes, that’s okay.” He’s not going to deny the rule to Daryl when he’s going to need to use it soon too.

Daryl takes some more shaky breaths. “Almost a year ago, I was raped.” He finally manages to get out, his breathing heavy and tears drip down his face.

Paul’s stomach sinks and his heart clenches. “What?” He whispers in shock.

Daryl wipes his eyes and nose again before continuing to speak. “I was at a club with Rick, I went to the bathroom, they had separate rooms for each toilet. The guy followed me into one and… He left after and I stayed there, Rick found me after a while.” Tears are falling down his face at steady pace by the time he’s finished.

“Daryl, I’m so sorry.” Paul whispers after taking a few moments to process what Daryl had said, he takes Daryl’s hand again and brings it to his mouth to kiss it softly and Daryl squeezes in reply. “Did you report him?” Paul asks after a minute or so of letting Daryl calm down.

Daryl nods. “Rick caught him and he got eight years prison time.” Daryl tells him.

Paul shakes his head and almost growls. “Should have got life.” He grunts.

“Once he’s out, I’ll have a restraining order against him.” Daryl tells him.

“Good.” Paul replies as he strokes his thumb over Daryl’s skin.

“Anyway, what Maggie meant is that you’re the first person I’ve been with since.” Daryl whispers nervously.

Paul’s eyes widen and his jaw slacks a little as he looks at the other man, he clears his throat and takes a second to compose himself. “I’m sorry it’s just surprising, you were so confident the whole time.”

Daryl nods. “I know, that’s what I was like before, that’s why I didn’t tell you.” He says to Paul. “I’ve tried before you but when it started happening, I’d would freak out and all I could think of was him and I’d have to stop but with you, I didn’t think of him. I could only think of you and I was never scared, I trusted you to take care of me and I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. It felt right with you.” Daryl tells him, he’s finally stopped crying and his voice is clear once more.

Paul smiles at him and he feels his eyes sting at Daryl’s words. “I’m glad I could help you, that you could trust me.” Paul says to the other man and he leans forward, carefully making the move for a hug.

Daryl falls into it happily, he wraps his arms around Paul’s waist and nuzzles at his neck as he inhales his scent.

After what was certainly a few minutes they pull apart from the hug and Paul takes the opportunity to say. “I understand what you went through.” He rushes out and bites his lip nervously, he avoids Daryl’s eyes and takes to looking at his garden instead.

“Happened to you too?” Daryl asks quietly, his voice sad.

Paul nods. “Yeah.” He whispers and after a moment looks up to meet Daryl’s eyes again. “When I was a kid.”

Paul can see the anger and horror that comes over Daryl’s face. “Who did it?” He manages to ask calmly.

Paul sighs and he can already feel the tears in his eyes, he hates talking about it. “It happened in one of the group homes I was in, the home was run by a husband and wife…” He breath hitches and the first tears begin falling down his cheeks, he feels Daryl’s hand grasp his and he squeezes it to ground himself. “The husband would rape and sexually abuse me, most of the time the wife would be watching.” He whispers.

Daryl’s other hand moves to stroke Paul’s bicep. “How long did it go on for?” He asks quietly.

“The entire time I was there before one of my teachers realized what was happening and she got them investigated, I was eight when I got there and ten when I left.” He replies quietly, shuffling closer to Daryl because he finds himself needing the contact.

Paul sees a tear leak from Daryl’s own eye and he sniffles softly before he wraps his arms around Paul and pulls him in for an embrace again.

Paul accepts it and he buries his face in Daryl’s warm shoulder, he’s comforted by Daryl’s arms around and he feels safe and he allows himself to begin crying.

He cries for a while, once he’s done he pulls out of Daryl’s arms and wipes his nose and eyes, his face flushing red in embarrassment.

“I couldn’t control it, I was so small as a kid and he was massive.” Paul mumbles as he does.

“No matter how big you or him were, it never would have been your fault.” Daryl tells him once he’s locked his eyes with Paul’s.

Paul nods. “I know.” He whispers. “Because of me having no control back then, I need to able to now when it comes to sex.” Paul says, knowing they would have needed to have the sex conversation at some point and he sees no reason to just do it now.

“Can you expand on that?” Daryl asks softly as he strokes Paul’s knee soothingly. “For future reference. I don’t ever want you uncomfortable.”

Paul nods. “I don’t mean that like I need to be telling you what to do, how to do it, when to do it, it doesn’t mean I’m some power hungry dominant or that I never bottom. It means I need to be aware and fully consenting. I don’t have sex if I’m drunk, no matter who it’s with, if I’ve had a few drinks it’s fine but if I’m past tipsy then it’s a big no.” Paul explains and Daryl listens to everything he says intently “I also won’t be tied up or blindfolded, or asleep, not even a blowjob or hand job to wake me up, you need to wake me up first and then if I say okay you can go ahead.” Paul finishes.

“Okay, I’m all okay with that. I understand it and I want no sex if drunk and if I’m asleep to apply to me as well.” He replies.

Paul smiles at him in appreciation. “Is there any other triggers to do with sex?” He asks.

“Hitting.” Daryl replies.

“Okay.” Paul tells him. “I wouldn’t want to anyway.”

“I think we should wait to have sex.” Daryl says. “I know we have already had it and I don’t regret it but I want us to wait until we’ve been together for a while.”

Paul nods and finds himself agreeing with Daryl. “I like that idea, I think we should take some time to understand each other more.” He replies.

“Exactly.” Daryl nods.

They spend a few minutes in silence before Paul speaks again. “I can’t wait to take you on a real date and we can start getting to know the fun things about each other, like favorite foods and colours and fuck, I can’t wait to talk about books with you.” Paul says.

Daryl laughs and smiles at Paul fondly. “I can’t wait.” He whispers and before leaning forward and they fall into an embrace again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //WARNING//
> 
> Brief mention of rape and abuse. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Arg, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but here it is!

Paul stands against the wall as he watches the class, Morgan’s teaching Carl’s class today, so Paul’s just taking the opportunity to watch the kids’ progress without having to correct them.

He’s still in his uniform though and his hair is up in a tight and secure bun, ready for the adult class he’s teaching soon.

He hears somebody walking into the main area of the dojo from reception and looks over, his face breaks into a smile when he sees Daryl striding into the room, looking more presentable than usual. His brunette hair is fluffy and falling nicely at his shoulders, he wears black jeans that fit him nicely along with a sleeveless black button up and his angel winged vest that Paul loves on him. 

Daryl meets his eyes and smiles nervously a moment later, Paul smiles back and waves the man over.

“Hi.” Paul greets him as he gets closer and Paul wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in for a hug, one that Daryl happily accepts, resting his head on Paul’s shoulder and smelling the scent of his hair.

They pull apart after a few moments and Daryl smiles back shyly, Paul appreciating how cute he is.

“Good to see you.” Daryl says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Paul finds his eyes flicking to where Daryl’s bicep is flexed and he admires it for a few moments before meeting Daryl’s eyes again.

“You too.” He replies with a smile, he really is happy to see the other man again. It’s been two weeks since they had their talk and they hadn’t seen each other since. The first week they had agreed not to because they both just wanted some space to process everything that had been said and the second week, they had both just been very busy with work that they didn’t have any free time to go out.

Paul was planning on calling Daryl tonight to see if he was free tomorrow as it’s a Saturday but since he’s here now, he may as well ask him now.

“Come on, let’s step outside.” Paul says and Daryl nods, Paul smiles and takes Daryl’s hand before leading him past the class area of the dojo and towards the offices and to the door that leads to the area behind the building.

Paul uses his free hand to push the door open and then the both of them step through the door and out into the small concreted area, there’s a table with four chairs, a bench, trash cans and an ashtray sat on top of the brick wall that separates the area from the car park.

“I never knew this was here.” Daryl says as Paul closes the door.

Paul turns to face him and motions over to the wooden bench at the far side of the area, they step over to it and both sit down.

“It’s our break area.” Paul replies as he crosses one leg over the other as he shifts to face Daryl. “So, are you here to pick up Carl?” Paul asks as he smiles sweetly.

Daryl looks at him for a moment and then he lifts his thumb to his mouth and chews at its hangnails it nervously. “Nah, I’m not.” He mumbles.

Paul furrows his brows and reaches out after a moment, he grabs the other man’s hand and squeezes it as he rests it against his thigh. “Why are you here then?” He asks softly as he rubs his thumb over Daryl’s knuckles.

Daryl blushes at the contact and takes to biting his lip since he doesn’t have his thumb, Paul watches him do so with interest. “Texted you this morning and you didn’t reply and I was talking to Maggie and she said you were workin’ today, so I came here.” He replies.

Paul smiles. “Sorry, my phone’s turned off and in my office, I haven’t checked it all day.” He tells the other man. “What did you text me?” He asks curiously a moment later and smiles fondly when Daryl’s blush deepens.

Daryl shifts nervously and Paul squeezes his hand comfortingly. “Uh, I don’t have a plan but I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date tomorrow.” He replies quietly. “Or whenever you’re free, I can organise something.” He hurriedly adds a moment later.

Paul chuckles softly and moves his other hand to cup Daryl’s cheek, stopping his nervous rambling. “I would love to go on a date with you.” He replies as his plump lips spread in a wide smile.

Daryl smiles back shyly and keeps flickering his eyes from Paul’s eyes down to his own lap. “Yeah?” He asks as his cheeks turn impossibly red.

Paul shuffles closer to the other man, stroking his thumb over his high cheekbones as he looks into his ocean blue eyes. “Yeah.” He reassures the other man. “I was actually going to call you tonight and ask you out for lunch tomorrow.” He tells the other man.

“Lunch sounds good.” Daryl replies, nodding his head nervously.

Paul smiles and removes his hand from the other man’s face, placing it on his own lap instead. “We could go to a movie too, if you like?” He offers.

Daryl nods. “What’s on?” He asks.

Paul shrugs. “I don’t know, I’ll text you tonight.” He tells the other man. “Hey, what time is it?” He asks a moment later, nodding towards Daryl’s phone in his pocket.

“Half past three, why?” He replies after checking the time on his phone.

Paul groans and stands up from the bench, holding out his hand to pull Daryl up along with him. “I have a class to teach.” Paul tells the other man, smiling sadly and then stepping up and pressing a kiss to Daryl’s cheek.

“Okay.” The other man mumbles as his cheeks redden.

They walk back inside and Paul greets a few people from his class as they come to a stop in the reception area.

Paul smiles at Daryl again. “I will text you later tonight.” Paul reminds him.

Daryl nods as he shifts nervously on his feet. “Talk to you later then.” He mumbles.

Paul chuckles and places a hand on Daryl’s shoulder as he leans up and presses a very quick and soft kiss to the man’s mouth and with that, he turns around and heads back into the dojo.

 

* * *

 

Paul switches on the TV as he sits down on the couch with his box of pizza that he had had delivered. He unlocks his phone as he takes a bite from a large slice, he opens his messages with Daryl and smirks at he sees the last couple of messages from the previous night where they had been arguing about Harry Potter. 

**Paul 6:49pm**

How do you feel about horror movies?

 

He sends the message and then continues to eat as he awaits Daryl’s reply, watching a David Attenborough

documentary as he does. He had never really watched them before but since that night when Daryl had stayed the night at his and they had watched one as they ate, he’s found himself strangely addicted to them and has been binge-watching whatever ones he can find on Netflix. 

Paul phone chimes and he unlocks it to read the message.

 

**Daryl 7:02pm**

Never watched one that I’ve found ‘horrifying’

 

Paul laughs softly at his reply.

 

**Paul 7:03pm**

Neither have I but they’re still fun, wanna go? It’s on at 1:50, so we’d do lunch first.

**Daryl 7:07pm**

Yeah, let’s go. Who’s picking who up? Or meeting there.

**Paul 7:10**

I can pick you up at 12? That gives us time to eat and then get to the theatre.

**Daryl 7:12**

I’ll see you at 12 then.

 

Paul smiles widely to himself and his stomach flutters with happy butterflies as he locks his phone again and then continues to eat his pizza, bubbling with excitement for the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul looks at himself in his full length mirror, mentally rolling his eyes at himself for being so nervous and putting so much effort into his appearance but then again, it’s his first date with Daryl and he wants it to be as perfect as it possibly can be.

His long hair is as soft and falls down his chest and back in soft waves that he had curled into it, his beard is freshly trimmed to his preferred length and shape. He’s wearing his usual black ripped skinny jeans and a new pair of Doc Martins he had bought a few days previous due to his others being worn, his sunglasses are tucked down the front of his plain white t-shirt and his ring sits snuggly around his middle finger.

Taking a deep breath, he nods to himself and then steps away from the mirror, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys from where they sit on his bedspread before heading out of his bedroom and then out of the house.

Paul steps up to the door, knocks on it and then steps back again, fiddling with his hands as he bites his lip.

He hears shuffling from inside of the apartment. “Coming!” Daryl calls out after a few moments and Paul can’t help the grin that plays on his lips.

The door pulls open a few moments later, revealing Daryl, standing with a shy smile, red cheeks, fluffy hair and his phone in hand.

Paul smiles wide at the sight of him. “Hi.” He greets him softly as he holds out the bouquet of white roses, daisies and small sunflowers towards the other man.

The look that comes over Daryl’s face, a mix of surprise, fondness and embarrassment is worth Paul nearly running a red light in his haste to get to the flower shop before it closed.

Daryl meets his eyes after looking at the bouquet for almost a solid minute, his lips parting and his ocean eyes appearing slightly watery, making Paul’s heard swell with fondness and affection for the older man.

“You got me flowers?” He asks softly.

Paul smiles wider, though he’s beginning to feel like an idiot because he’s standing in the hallway with his arm still outstretched.

“Yeah, do you like them?” He replies, quirking a brow.

Daryl nods immediately as he finally accepts the flowers from Paul. “Thank you.” He says as he smiles at Paul, small and nervous but so incredibly adorable that Paul just wants to kiss him and never stop. “Lemme put ‘em in water, come in.” He says a moment later and steps back into the apartment.

Paul follows him, admiring Daryl’s butt in his tight blue wash jeans as he walks in front of him through the living area of the apartment towards the kitchen. “You’re welcome.” He replies and is fully intending on following Daryl into the kitchen but when he spots Nala spread out on top of the coffee table, he makes his way over there instead and squats down in front of her.

He smiles as he scratches behind her ears and she begins to purr, the noise of a clatter coming from the kitchen just after a cupboard is pulled open.

“Hey, kitty kitty kitty.” He says happily as he scratches her, grinning as he waits for Daryl.

“She’s the biggest sook.” Daryl says from behind him, announcing that he’s finished putting the photos away.

Paul laughs as he stands back up, noting the way Daryl’s cheeks are still red. “Ready to go?” He asks as he approaches the other man.

Daryl nods and glances down at the floor and around the apartment for a few times before settling on Paul’s eyes. “Let’s go.” He replies, a nervous smiling lighting up his features, making him look younger. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we going?” Daryl asks as he buckles his seatbelt and Paul pulls out of the apartment building’s parking lot.

“Well, I thought about going to Raleigh’s but decided that Aaron and Eric would just spy on us the entire time, so there’s this cute little restaurant me and Maggie go to all the time, you’ll like the food.” Paul replies.

“Good idea, Eric would be at the table refillin’ water every five minutes just so he could hear what we’re talking about.” He says.

Paul laughs, looking over at Daryl he licks his lip at the sight of the smirk on the other man’s lips, finding it incredibly sexy.

“My thoughts exactly.” He says. “How long have you known Aaron and Eric?” He asks a few moments later.

“About three years, since I moved here pretty much.” He replies. “Rick introduced me to them, as well as everyone else, except for you.” He says, they look over at each other at the same time and they both grin.

“Seems like everyone failed to introduce us to each other.” He says, making Daryl chuckle softly as he nods in agreement. “Well, Maggie introduced me to everyone else as well, me and her had been friends for about five years before I moved here to Alexandria two years ago, I lived half an hour away so it wasn’t too far for either of us to drive to see each other.”

Daryl shifts against the leather seat, resting his elbow by the door handle. “How did ya’ll meet if you live that far away?” He asks curiously. 

Paul smiles at the memory as he pulls the car to a stop at a red light. “Well I’ve owned my dojo for three years but I have been working there since I was nineteen so I was actually here in Alexandria regularly.” Paul informs the other man, shifting gears as he begins to drive again. “I got in a bike accident one day, this stupid woman pulled out in front of me and we collided.” Paul says, a tone of anger in his voice because seven years later he’s still bitter.

“Was the stupid woman Maggie?” Daryl interrupts him and Paul barks out a laugh, Maggie’s quite well known for not being the best driver, having hit many poles in her time.

“No the stupid woman wasn’t Maggie.” He laughs, heart thumping happily at Daryl having made a joke. “Anyway, I was knocked unconscious and had a nasty gash on my leg from the glass of her window, Maggie was walking by when it happened and she was only a med student back then but she came out onto the road.” He tells the other man who’s listening intently, smiling because he always does when he thinks about what Maggie did for him. “She patched me up as best she could, that involved taking off my pants to get to my leg.” He says with a laugh and Daryl follows. “She rode in the ambulance with me too and visited the two weeks I was in the hospital, we pretty much clicked straight away and we kept hanging out after I was discharged.” Paul finishes his story, looking over at Daryl and smiling at him, finding his quirked brows and curious face quite adorable.

“Sounds like something Maggie would do.” Daryl says and Paul can see the way his eyes stay on him from the corner of his eye after Paul has looked back to the road. “What other injuries did you have?” He asks a moment later.

“Well I had the gash obviously,” Paul begins to answer. “I also had four cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder.” He answers.

Daryl’s brows raise in surprise and he whistles lowly. “Fuck that.” He says.

Paul laughs as he nods. “It’s the worst injury I’ve ever had.” He tells the other man. “What about you? Any gory stories?” He asks as he pulls onto another street, noting that they’re not far from the restaurant

Daryl hums and furrows his brows and Paul finds himself wondering if the other man has any gory stories that he can look back on and laugh about now, ones other than the horrors of the abuse of his father or from when he had been raped in the bathroom at that nightclub all those months ago.

“Kay got one.” Daryl says and Paul would be lying if he didn’t say he was a little surprised. 

“Oo! Tell me.” Paul says excitedly, looking over at the other man and grinning.

Daryl smiles softly and nods. “It was, I was on Maggie’s horse ‘bout ten months ago maybe?” He begins to say.   
  
“Oh damn, nasty fall?” Paul says, wincing.

Daryl nods as he bites his smirk fighting lip. “Yeah, me and her were out in the woods riding by the cliff side above the river, anyway, a snake spooked the horse and I ended up falling off it and down the cliff, landing down on the rocks by the water.” Daryl tells him, seeming to tense just slightly at the memory.

“Holy fuck.” Paul says in surprise.

Daryl laughs, lifting his hand to his mouth and chewing around his nail. “Falling wasn’t the worse bit.” He says and Paul looks over with a quirked brow as his way of telling the other man to continue. “I had my crossbow and bolts on me when I fell, I managed to impale myself on a bolt on the way down.”

Paul looks over at him with wide eyes. “You serious?” He asks and shakes his head in disbelief when Daryl nods.

“Yep, was fine though. Mag’s got me out, patched me up and put me back on the horse cause I was in and out of consciousness and then got me out of the woods and she called the ambulance once we were back at the house.” He replies.

“Jesus Christ.” Paul says.

“Ain’t that you?” Daryl asks.

Paul’s head snaps over to look at the other man, a playful glare on his face as he looks at the other man who’s smirking proudly to himself and chewing his lip as to not laugh.

 

* * *

 

Paul follows the waitress as she leads them to their table, holding two of Daryl’s fingers with two of his own as they walk through the small restaurant.

“Here you are, I’ll be back in a moment with your menus.” The pretty red head tells them with a friendly smile as she motions to the table before spinning on her heels and heading to the front of the restaurant before Paul even has time to thank her.

Paul lets go of Daryl’s fingers and steps towards one of the chairs, pulling it out and standing behind it as he motions for Daryl to sit down with a smile on his lips.

Daryl blushes madly and smiles shyly at Paul as he sits down. “Thanks.” He says softly.

“You’re welcome, Daryl.” Paul replies as he moves around the table and sits in his own seat. “It’s cute, huh?” Paul says a moment later, motioning around the restaurant.

Daryl nods as he meets Paul’s eyes, reaching for the drinks menu that is already on the table. “Like you.” He mumbles as he begins to read, cheeks heating up intensely.

Paul’s brows raise slightly as his stomach jumps. “I think you’re pretty cute too.” He says, feeling his own cheeks heat up to match Daryl’s. “In fact, most of the time we spend together, I spend it trying not to constantly kiss you because of how damn cute you are.” He confesses to the other man, smiling when he looks up from the menu and meets his eyes.

Daryl smiles back as he holds the menu out for Paul to take a look at. “Yeah?” Daryl says.

Paul nods as he accepts the menu, even though he’s been here dozens of times and already knows what he wants but the small brush of his and Daryl’s fingertips are worth it.

“Yep.” Paul says, grinning cheekily at the other man. 

Daryl’s blush deeps and Paul notices he’s began playing with his fingers. “Well you can… can kiss me. Whenever you want.” He mumbles.

Paul’s about to say something but suddenly the pretty red head is reappearing and handing them each a menu. “Here ya’ll go, can I get ya’ll drinks?” She asks, southern accent thick, like a female version of Daryl’s.

Paul orders a lemonade and Daryl orders just a water, she disappears again afterwards, saying she’ll be back in a few minutes to take their order and give them their drinks.

“So,” Paul says once she’s gone, turning his ring around his finger. “You don’t have a problem with affection? Or public displays of affection.” He asks.

Daryl shifts slightly, tucking fluffy bangs behind his cute ears. “My last boyfriend, he wasn’t great.” He begins, Paul listening intently at the mention of an ex, unaware that the other man had had one. “The only time we ever really touched was during sex and even then it was never… gentle or loving.” Daryl tells Paul, his voice quiet as to not be heard by others in the restaurant. “Was always rough and dominating, usually him taking me from behind.” He says, looking incredibly embarrassed but Paul’s happy that the man is trusting him to talk about it.

“Did you not enjoy the sex?” Paul asks, wanting to know for future reference.

“Nah I did, it was good most of the time but I still wanted more than to just be fucked, you know?” He says, finally looking up and meeting Paul’s eyes nervously after staring at the table for quite a while. “I wanted to feel like I was cared about, loved but he never did. Barely kissed me or cuddled me, only time he did is when he wanted sex.” Daryl explains, managing to maintain eye contact with Paul despite the emotion that’s clearly coming over his face. “I wanted affection, I craved it but at home he didn’t give it to me, public we just looked like two friends. We were together for over a year, never once did he treat me like a boyfriend in public, barely did at home, I never topped him, he said he loved me once indirectly and that was it and he was controlling as fuck.” Daryl says, looking at Paul deeply he begins to talk again after taking a moment. “Every time you touch me… I want more and more, I don’t even think about who’s around and watching.” He whispers, finally becoming embarrassed again and looking down at his hands.

Paul can’t help but smile at the other man even while his gut surges with anger at the man’s ex-boyfriend, by what Daryl has told him, it’s a toxic relationship if he’s ever heard one.

“You’re touch starved.” Paul says softly as he reaches across the table and takes Daryl’s hand in his own, stopping it from where it had been nervously tapping against the table.

Daryl looks down at their hands with a small smile, rubbing his thumb over Paul’s hand. “Guess you could say that.” He murmurs.

Paul smiles at him again. “I’m not like him okay?” He whispers. “I’m going to look after you, I’m going to be a good boyfriend, I promise.” He tells the other man. “We’re gonna work on this touch starved thing, I’m going to fill your needs for affection whenever the fuck you need it because nothing sounds better than that.”

Daryl looks at him, lips quirking in a smile. “Boyfriend?” He asks and Paul’s stomach swirls because he had barely registered that he had called himself Daryl’s boyfriend. “We ain’t used that word before.”

“Do you want to?” Paul asks, biting his hips anxiously.

“Yes.” Daryl says as he smiles wide, wider than Paul has ever seen him do and it could almost reduce Paul to tears. The man’s blue eyes looking so happy and full of life, lips spread to show white naturally perfectly straight teeth, small crinkles appearing by his eyes and his mole lifting up his face.

Paul’s rendered speechless for a moment before smiling back and squeezing Daryl’s hand tightly. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Paul can’t help himself from whispering and he swears Daryl’s eyes are watering within seconds. “I’m going to keep making you smile like that.” He promises the other man.

“Okay.” Daryl replies shyly, breaking their eye contact for a moment before meeting Paul’s eyes again.

Paul can definitely see that Daryl’s eyes are watering. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's puppies cause i want there to be puppies

Paul lets out a happy sigh of relief as the cool outside air spreads over his skin and the thumping bounce of the music is drowned out as the door closes behind him. He had been out a bar with Maggie and Sasha, though he had decided not to drink, knowing that one would turn to several and as he has the entire day with Daryl tomorrow, he doesn’t want to spend it feeling miserable with a hangover. 

Daryl’s back at his house now and waiting for him, though they’re not having sex they do sleep at each other’s places quite often, they’ve both found they just enjoy being around each other and they sleep better too, so that’s a bonus.

Their relationship is going well, they’ve been officially together for just over a month, but to them it feels like it’s been so much longer.

Paul had just gotten a text from the other man, asking how much longer it’s going to be before he’s home.

Paul replied that Maggie and Sasha had already left to go to a club and that he was just going to the bathroom before he was leaving and coming home.

Spotting a text from Morgan asking about work stuff that he really doesn’t want to deal with but knows he has to, he steps off to the side from the side walk so he’s leaning against the wall of the bar he was just in, the entrance to an alley right beside him.

Paul reads the text and then taps away at his phone as he replies, brows furrowing as he does.

He freezes when a strange noise meets his ears and he stays silent to see if it will happen again. The same noise comes just a moment later, he’s able to tell the noise is coming from the alley so he pushes of the wall and quietly takes the few steps to stand in the entrance of it, squinting as his eyes scan around the mess.

He follows the soft noises that sound like whimpers and he’s able to tell they’re coming from some sort of an animal, he’s pinning it on a dog.

Walking down the alley, his nose is filled with the overwhelming smell of urine, garbage and another reeking scent that has him almost gagging, he pulls the collar of his t-shirt to cover his nose to try and block out some of the smell as he walks down the alley, his boots scuffing against the dirty concrete.

As he gets closer to the end of the alleyway, he’s narrowed down the noises to behind a large dumpster and he cautiously steps up to it, his jaw and stomach drops when he sees what’s there.

A large adult husky lays dead on its side, tongue lolling out of its mouth, its eyes closed and areas of its grey and white fur covered in blood, Paul doesn’t know what happened to it, but by the amount of blood it appears to be too much for it to have gotten in a dog fight, he thinks that it possibly could have been stabbed.

It’s what lays beside the dog that makes his heart ache, two puppies lay at her stomach, they’re the source of the whimpering as they sniff around her body and upon realizing that Paul is there, the copper puppy runs to his feet and begins climbing over his shoes while the other black, grey and white puppy shrinks back against its mother.

Paul squats down, and the copper puppy jumps back towards its sibling at the sudden movement but bounds back towards him just moments later.

“Hey, puppy.” Paul says quietly and reaches out, petting its fur gently, smiling sadly at both the puppies’ whimpers.

After a moment, he reaches his hand out cautiously towards the second puppy, and it whimpers in fear but he continues and gently strokes its fur as he continues to do the same with the other.

The second puppy stops whimpering eventually and cautiously walks away from its dead mother towards its sibling, which also means towards Paul and Paul smiles at having succeeded in getting it to trust him, the first puppy happily nipping at his fingers.

He spends another minute softly petting the dogs and talking to them quietly before he scoops the both of them up, the black and grey puppy making noises of fear as Paul cradles them to his chest.

“Hush, puppies.” He coos softly at them as he adjusts his hold, making sure not to squash them as he begins making his way out of the alley, taking one last sad look at their dead mother and a quick scan to make sure there isn’t any more puppies hiding anywhere. 

He’s back at his car within two minutes, a few people on the street looking at him confused as to why he’s carrying two puppies but he pays no attention to them, continuing to walk.  

He stops in front of his car, carefully shifting the puppies into one arm to dig into his back pocket with the other, searching for his car keys. 

Finding them, he clicks the button to unlock the car and pulls open the door, he sits down and places his phone, wallet and keys into the cup holder. He then reaches behind him to the back seats and grabs the flannel he left there, being careful not to drop the puppies as he did and then as he placed the flannel over the front passenger seat, so if the puppies pee or crap, they won’t ruin his leather seats, only one of his many flannels.

He sets the puppies down on it and the both of them begin to sniff around curiously as he starts up the car, he sets up his phone to call Daryl through the speakers of his car as he pulls out of his parking space and onto the road 

The puppies start to make ‘yip’ noises and Paul looks over at them as he comes to red light, smiling when he sees that they’re play fighting with each other.

 Looking at them in proper light from a nearby streetlight he can finally get a good look at them other than the basics of their coat colours, the striking icy-blue of their eyes, the dirt and other gunk that covers their coats and now the stench of them in stronger due to it just being confined to the car.

 The dial of the phone ringing suddenly stops and Daryl’s voice fills the car, making both puppies stop fighting and look around in confusion.

 “Hey.” Daryl greets him, voice happy. “On your way home?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I just left.” Paul replies, going silent for a moment before speaking again. “And well, I’m coming home with a surprise.” Paul says a moment later, biting his lip.

 “What did you do?” Daryl asks curiously. 

“I found puppies.” Paul replies.

“The fuck do you mean you found puppies?”

Paul laughs. “In the alley beside the club, I heard noises and found these two puppies laying with their dead mother, they’re in my car now.” Paul explains, curious as to what Daryl’s reaction will be.

Daryl’s silent for a moment, processing. “Are they alright?” He asks.

“Yes, I think so.” Paul assures him. “They just need a bath and food.”

“How old do they look?” Daryl asks.

Paul looks over at the puppies that are now laying down calmly on his flannel. “At least two months I think.” Paul replies after a moment.

“Kay, I’ll run the bath and google what they can eat.” Daryl tells him, the sound of his footsteps audible as he walks through the house.

Paul smiles at how quickly Daryl is jumping into ‘care mode’, it’s something Paul finds incredibly endearing about the other man, that he’s such a caring person and puts others’ needs before his own, he shows it with the kids of their group and whatever animal he can get his hands on.

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.” Paul says, he no longer refrains from using nicknames to address his boyfriend, the both of them being used to it by now and Daryl absolutely loves it, no matter how much he blushes, ‘sweetheart’ and ‘baby’ being their favorites.

“Bye.”

  

* * *

 

 

Almost twenty minutes later, Paul is pulling into his garage and pressing the button for the electric door to go down.

He hops out of the car after grabbing his phone, wallet and keys from the cup holder and he pushes the door closed behind him before stepping around the car to the passenger side and pulling the door open.

The puppies immediately sit up and turn to face him, barking and tripping over each other.

Paul can’t help grinning as he wraps them in the flannel and then holds them to his chest as he walks into the house.

“Daryl?” He calls out as he kicks off his shoes, pushing them against the wall by the door that leads into the garage.

“In the bathroom!” Daryl replies back from just down the hall, his voice muffled by the mostly closed wooden door and the start of water beginning to run into the tub 

Paul adjusts the hold of the puppies as he makes his way down the hall to the bathroom, he pushes the door open and finds Daryl squatting down in front of the tub, holding his hand under the faucet to test the temperature as he adjusts it.

“Hi, I come bearing puppies.” Paul greets his boyfriend as he sits down on the mat beside Daryl, placing the flannel and puppies down on the tiles beside him.

Daryl removes his hand from under the water and looks at Paul, smiling at him sweetly in a way that Paul just has to smile back.

“Hey.” Daryl says softly before leaning over and meeting Paul halfway for a soft kiss of greeting. Daryl then looks down at the puppies that are wrapped up in the flannel and reaches out for them, stroking the head of the copper one who’s become curious of him, unlike the black and grey one who’s shrinking back against Paul, once again frightened by the new person

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Paul says, stroking the frightened puppy.

“Mhm.” Daryl replies as he scoops up the puppy. “They’re huskies ain’t they?”

Paul nods. “I’m pretty sure, the mom definitely was, they could be half, depends whoever the father is.”

“I googled what to do, we’ll give ‘em a bath and dry ‘em off, make sure they stay warm.” Daryl begins to explain, smiling small at the way the copper puppy is now licking his fingers and nibbling playfully. “After that we’ll feed ‘em, says rice is safe, you’ve got some I checked, then just try get ‘em to sleep and we’ll make an appointment at the vets in the morning.

Paul nods as he listens to Daryl explain. “Sounds like a plan.” He says, smiling fondly at the other man and he leans over and kisses his scruffy cheek affectionately.

“What was that for?” Daryl asks, cheeks red and looking away awkwardly as he dips his hand into the tub again, testing the water and then after a moment he reaches over and turns off the tap. “Water’s good.” He says.

“You’re just too sweet.” Paul replies as they both place the puppies in the tub, both scrambling for a moment at the strange new sensation of being surrounded by water but soon settling down after realising the water is pleasant and warm.

“Shut up.” Daryl mumbles, still not used to all the compliments he receives from Paul, it’s something he’s never had before.

Paul chuckles and accepts the wash cloth that Daryl’s holding out to him, also accepting the small bottle of shampoo and he squeezes it onto the cloth, watching Daryl do the same.

They begin to wash the puppies, using the shampoo to scrub them off their bodies, watching the filth and blood from their mother clear off from their fur and run into the water.

“Be careful, they probably have flees.” Paul says to the other man mid-bath.

Daryl nods. “Yeah, I guessed.” He replies. “They boys or girls?” he asks a moment later.

Paul furrows his brows. “I haven’t checked actually.” He replies as he lifts the puppy up from the water, so he can see its genitalia. “This one’s a girl.” He tells Daryl after a moment

Daryl does the same as he had done. “This one too.” He says and then places the puppy back into the water.

“Aw, twin girls.” Paul says with a fond smile and scratches behind the wet puppy’s ear, she accepts it for a moment before beginning to whine and squirm around in the water, becoming impatient.

Daryl smiles at him and then lifts the other puppy out of the water, wrapping it in a towel that he had sitting on the toilet, handing another towel to Paul.

Paul pulls the black and grey puppy out of the water and wraps it up just how Daryl had done, keeping the puppy warm as he rubs the towel over her fur to dry her off.

Once both the puppies are dry they move them both into a single dry towel and Paul holds them in his arms as they stand up from where they were still on the ground and they make their way out of the bathroom and into the main area of the house 

“Where should we keep them for the night?” Paul asks Daryl as the other man makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing the container of rice and pot of water by as he passes them on the bench, placing the pot on the stove and beginning to pour the rice into it 

“Probably the bathroom would be best right?” Daryl replies as he cooks the rice.

Paul nods in agreement even though the other man can’t see him. “That’ll be best I think.” He says, scrunching his nose as one of the puppies starts licking his beard, he’s not one of those people that enjoys being licked on the face by an animal. “I’ll put some old towels down and water in a container of some sort.”

Daryl looks over his shoulder at him as he stirs the rice. “Hey, it might be a good idea to take ‘em out to the backyard and see if they’ll pee or crap, better out there than in your bathroom.” He suggests.

Paul nods thoughtfully, stepping into the kitchen and up behind Daryl, pecking Daryl’s cheek as he passes him to get to the backdoor that leads to the backyard. “That’s really smart, I’ll do that while you cook.” He tells the other man as he pulls the door open.

He closes the door behind him and flicks the switch to turn the lights on before walking across the deck and down the steps onto the lawn, the sound of his footsteps filling the silent air around him.

He squats down and gently lowers the puppies to the ground, they crawl of the towel curiously, beginning to sniff at the grass and sticking close by each other. 

Paul wanders away from them and leans over the back fence, squinting into the dark to try and spot the horses. Their paddock is just ten meters behind the backyard and behind that is the arena that Paul spends a lot of free time in, he wishes that Daryl would ride with him too, in the arena or in the woods. Paul’s dying to give him some lessons but Daryl had admitted that since his accident on Maggie’s horse, he’s been too afraid to ride one. Though, he happily grooms, rugs and feeds them with or without Paul, he just won’t ride them.

Paul gives up after a minute or so, deciding the horses must be at the far end of the paddock somewhere or inside their shelter.

He turns back to the puppies and finds the copper one mid-crap and another small pile of crap a few meters back that would have come from the other puppy, he smiles triumphantly and then steps past the puppies who are now running around chasing each other, he climbs up the steps onto the deck and then pokes his head through the door.

“Could you pass me a plastic bag, please?” He asks Daryl who’s stirring the cooking rice. 

“Success?” Daryl asks as he steps away from the stove and pulling open the cupboard under the sink.

“Yep!” Paul replies happily as he accepts the plastic bags from Daryl. “We’ll be in a minute.” He says, leaning forward and pecks Daryl’s cheek before disappearing back outside.

Paul goes back onto the lawn picking up the crap in the bag and leaving it by the steps to take to the bin later. 

He then collects the towel from the ground, furrowing his brows when he can’t see the puppies, he sighs and tucks the towel over his arm as he begins searching through the backyard, calling out to the pups as he goes. 

After a few minutes of searching, he finds the two puppies at the hose that’s on a hanger against the red brick of his house, they’re jumping up and down to try latch onto it with their small jaws and sharp puppy teeth.

“There you are.” Paul says, and they jump at his voice, running towards his feet and jumping up his legs. “Come on, let’s go back inside.” He says and scoops them back into his arms, not bothering to wrap them back up in the towel as he walks back to the door.

“What containers should I use?” Daryl asks as Paul walks back inside.

“There should be some old takeaway containers in that drawer.” Paul replies, motioning to a drawer by the microwave and leaning against the counter as he waits for Daryl to pour their food and water.

Once he has the food and water poured into two separate containers, Daryl walks out of the kitchen and sets them down on the hardwood floor by the couch.

Paul follows him. “Here you go, girlies.” He says as he lowers them to the floor, the puppies approach the containers slowly and sniff at it curiously.

“They might not know what to think of it at first, probably ain’t had much that didn’t come from their ma.” Daryl says as Paul stands up and moves over to stand eside him.

“Yeah true but I don’t know how long their mom was dead, they’d probably be starving.” Paul says as he wraps an arm around Daryl’s waist and rests his head against the material of the t-shirt that he had borrowed. 

Daryl just hums in reply and moves his arm around Paul’s shoulders and pecks his forehead. 

Paul bites his lip in anticipation, cheering when the puppies begin eating and spinning around to hug Daryl happily. Daryl chuckles and squeezes him, kissing his cheek and then slapping his palm when Paul pulls back and holds his hand out for a high-five.

“Why don’t you go have a shower?” Daryl says, leaning into Paul’s hand that’s currently playing with the ends of his hair. “I’ll get them settled into the bathroom for the night then I’ll come up and we’ll go to sleep.” He says.

“You sure?” Paul asks, feeling the grime of being in a hot sweaty bar on his body and he would love to go and wash it off but he doesn’t want to leave all the work to Daryl.

Daryl nods and squeezes Paul’s waist. “Yeah, go. I’ll be up soon.” He assures him.

Paul smiles thankfully at him, leaning up and kissing him deeply for a few moments as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Thanks, baby.” He says once they’ve pulled apart, he pets Daryl’s hip and then squats down to pet each of the puppies once before walking towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Daryl says as he walks into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and closing the bedroom door behind him. “What are you naming them?” He asks.

Paul’s head snaps up from where his eyes are on his phone, he squints at the other man as he climbs into bed.

“How did you know that I plan on keeping them?” Paul asks curiously, opening his arm out and letting Daryl rest his head on his shoulder.

Daryl smiles, kissing a mole by Paul’s collarbone and then smiling up at him. “I know you, Paul.” He says and the words cause a large smile to spread over Paul’s lips because he knows the words are so true, even though they haven’t been together for all that long, Daryl already knows Paul better than anyone, other than Maggie.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I’m keeping them.” Paul says, grinning and flicking Daryl’s cheek, Paul isn’t even going to try and deny it because he’s known since he first saw the puppies that he would be keeping them, it was like the moment he first saw Vera out in the woods.

Daryl chuckles. “So, what are you naming them?” He asks again, snuggling against his shoulder.

Paul locks his phone and then places it on his nightstand. “I found some on this website, what do you think of Mila and Nina? Mila for the grey and black one and Nina for the copper one.” Paul tells Daryl, smiling because he thinks the names are adorable.

Daryl chuckles, pressing his nose against Paul’s skin sweetly and wrapping his arm over Paul’s middle, dancing his fingers over his side. “They’re cute, I like ‘em.” Daryl replies.

“Nina and Mila it is then.” Paul says, smiling happily and wrapping an arm around Daryl’s strong shoulders and squeezing.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was busy, the two of them rushing to get ready and get the puppies fed and into the car, Paul had called to make an appointment for the puppies and the only time they could be fit in was at nine-thirty which was forty minutes after Paul made the call, and the vets was already fifteen minutes away. 

They managed to get to the vets on time, their appointment went well, the vet said both of the puppies were mostly healthy, only slightly underweight, in need of a flea treatment bath like both Paul and Daryl suspected and they also needed to be wormed.

After the appointment, Daryl held the puppies while Paul bought worming paste, made appointments for the pups to be spayed in a month and then payed the bill.

They left the vets eleven am and with Paul three-hundred dollars out of pocket and went back to the car, Paul in a greet mood as he helped Daryl arrange the puppies in his lap as he sat in the passenger side. Paul then drove them to the very large pet store in town where Paul plans on buying every necessary for owning two puppies, and also whatever cute item he desires.

He makes good money, he can afford it, despite Daryl telling him he only needs to be buying the essentials.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the pet store ten minutes after leaving the vets, they walked through the large class automatic doors and immediately made their way to the shopping carts.

They lined the small basket area with the towel they had been carrying the puppies and then placed the puppies in it, so Nina and Mila had the room to move around while Paul and Daryl shopped.

The first aisles are kinds of food, so they make their way to the puppy section and grab two bags of the recommended dry feed for weight gain as well as cans of wet food and a bag of bone-shaped treats that he plans on using as rewards for training the dogs.

“Puppies can have these, right?” Paul asks Daryl as he looks at a plastic bag of pigs’ ears.

Daryl glances over at him from where he’s playing with Nina by having her chase his fingers. “Yeah, it came up last night when I googled what they could eat.” He replies.

“Okay.” Paul says, grabbing the bag and placing it in the cart by the other food bags. Paul opens up the notes app on his phone and goes to the list he had written while waiting for the vet about all the things he needs. “Should probably get a carrier next, so we don’t need to stack it on top of other stuff.” Paul tells the other man, beginning to walk down the aisle and Daryl follows behind him, pushing the cart.

“Play pen too, that’d be in a box.” Daryl tells him, voice flat because he doesn’t see why he needs a play pen, despite Paul saying that it’s because the puppies aren’t house trained yet and he doesn’t want them to destroy his house.

An hour later, Paul has collected everything he needs including: food, bowls, collars, leads, toys, blankets, pee-pads, a proper carry cage, a play pen, a few cute outfits that Paul insisted they needed and they’re now at the bed section of the store.

“Why do you need two? They’re that small that they can share.” Daryl grunts, he’s leaning against the cart, looking bored out of his mind just like the puppies that have fallen asleep.

Paul rolls his eyes and spins on his feet to face the older man. “They’re not going to stay small forever.” He says with an edge to his voice, he’s starting to get a little irritated with Daryl.

“Well get it when you need it, half this shit you don’t need, Paul.” Daryl says, quirking a brow and pursing his lips as he crosses his arms. “It’s fucking ridiculous and a waste of money.”

Paul rolls his eyes, temper flaring up like it so easily does. “Oh fuck off, you’re being such a dick.” He says and once it’s started coming out, he can’t stop it. “I make more money than you do, alright? I’m finically stable enough that I can buy this and not need to worry, just because you couldn’t afford it doesn’t mean you get to ruin my fun.” He snaps, voice raising slightly and he regrets his words almost as soon as they’ve rolled off his tongue.

He knows that Daryl is insecure about his money situation, he’s not poor by any means but his business is only new and he’s only just starting to make a profit.

Paul knows that Daryl feels guilty that he currently owes Rick a few grand, he knows that it depresses Daryl that he and Paul have been together a month and not once has he been able to take Paul on a date because he can’t afford to spend money on anything other than essentials.

Paul’s stomach drops as he watches a look of sadness and hurt come over Daryl’s face and the man looks down at the floor as he begins to fiddle with his hands.

Paul immediately steps up to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and asking Daryl to look at him.

Before he can get a word out, a man is rounding the corner.  
  
“Daryl! I thought I heard you!” The man says and both Paul and Daryl’s heads snap over to him, Paul retracting his hand from Daryl’s neck.

Paul looks the man up and down, he’s about the same height as him but more muscular in build but Paul knows he could kick his ass and Paul feels a pang of disappointment at himself for his mind immediately going to that place.

Tan skin, black hair cropped close to his scalp, dark wash blue jeans that cling to nice legs and a plain black t-shirt, clearly filling it’s purpose of showing off his chest and abs and as Paul looks at the guy, he can’t help wondering _who the fuck is he?_

“Martinez, hey.” Daryl greets the other man.

And it clicks for Paul, he’s Daryl’s ex, the ex that was a shit boyfriend and barely treated Daryl as anything more than a pair of holes for him to fuck.

Paul’s body stiffens and he clenches his fists as Martinez pulls Daryl into a hug that he accepts, wrapping his arms around his middle and squeezing.

“How are you?” Daryl asks once they’ve pulled apart, taking a step back and crossing his arms, Paul can see he’s tense.

Martinez smiles. “I’ve been alright, work’s been a bit slow, figuring that’s because we lost our best mechanic.” He says, slapping Daryl’s shoulder a little too hard and Paul notices the way Daryl flinched.

He knows that Daryl would have told him if he was ever abusive, it was the whole part of their deal, but the smallest part of him still wonders if maybe for whatever reason, Daryl just couldn’t tell him.

“Not like I could’ve stayed.” Daryl replies awkwardly as Paul steps over to the cart, carrying two beds in his hands and dropping them into it.

Martinez quirks his head to the side. “Why not? I got you that job, not really fair that you up and left with a week’s notice, caused half our clients to go to new places.” He says and anger bubbles in Paul’s stomach at Martinez’s words, his attempt at making Daryl feel guilty and Paul knows that it would work easily, especially since Daryl used to love the man.

“What did you expect him to do? Stay at a job that he hated just for your sake? I think that’s what’s unfair.” Paul pretty much hisses as he steps up beside Daryl, leaving a few inches space between their shoulders. “Especially with how _you_ treated him.” He adds a moment later, seeing Daryl’s head snap towards him out of the corner of his eye.

Martinez gaze snaps to Paul and he looks him up and down with a look of distaste, glaring at him hard and stiffening his shoulders. “Who the fuck are you?” He growls, eyes snapping over to Daryl for a moment.

Daryl looks at the two men with slightly wide eyes, reaching and tapping Paul’s hip, trying to tell him to calm down.

“Martinez, this is my boyfriend, Paul.” Daryl tells Martinez, keeping his voice steady as he shifts closer to Paul.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Martinez says, eyes filled with hatred as he stared into Paul’s own.

“Yes. Boyfriend.” Paul says, the deep breaths he’s taking through his nose audible, making an effort to stay calm for Daryl’s sake. “Listen, if all you’re going to do is try and make him feel guilty, then I strongly suggest you leave.” Paul says to the other man, not backing down as he keeps his shoulders square and his jaw set.

Martinez looks at Paul for a while longer before moving to Daryl. “Drew the short straw, huh?” He says and both Daryl and Paul furrow their brows with confusion. “Getting stuck with an arrogant son of a bitch like that?” He says, eyes flicking to Paul, trying to gauge his reaction.

Paul huffs through his nose, clenching his fists to contain his anger at the insult.

“Leave, Martinez.” Daryl says.

Martinez huffs a laugh, glaring at them both once more before turning around and making his way out of the aisle.

Daryl and Paul stand in silence for a moment, Daryl processing what had just happened and Paul taking the time to calm himself down.

“Ready to go?” Paul asks after a while, stepping back over to the cart and gripping the handles tighter than necessary, Nina and Mila blinking up at him curiously, having been woken up by the three men.

“Yeah.” Daryl replies and falls into step behind Paul and Paul can tell how eager the other man is to get out of the store and either back to his apartment or Paul’s house, he’s not sure if the other man is going to want to be alone or not.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited, this is a very very short chapter.

The drive home was quiet, Daryl leaning against the window and looking out at the passing streets as he chewed at his thumb, something Paul knows he does when he’s anxious.

Paul looks at him whenever he can, worried that the other man is upset with him for snapping at him, shaken after seeing Martinez for the first time in a long time and then Paul and Martinez arguing.

Paul sighs and after a moment, he reaches his hand out and places it on Daryl’s thigh, squeezing affectionately and rubbing his thumb over the roughness of his jeans.

Paul doesn’t look at the other man, deciding to keep his eyes on the road and just wait for Daryl’s reaction.

After a few moments, Paul smiles when Daryl’s larger hand rests over his own and threads their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Paul’s skin and shifting away from the window to move closer against Paul.

“I’m sorry.” Daryl says after a few minutes, removing his grip on Paul’s hand and instead using his fingers to play with Paul’s own long ones.

“What for?” Paul asks softly, looking over at the other man with a confused look spread over his face.

Daryl sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, baring his throat and neck in a way that has Paul feeling the desire to leave angry red and purple hickeys all over it.

“For being such a dick about you buying stuff for the pups.” Daryl replies, biting his lip nervously and fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his fingers that aren’t playing with Paul’s own. “It’s your money and you can do whatever the fuck you want with it, I don’t even know why I was being such a dick.” Daryl replies, voice slightly shaky.

Paul smiles at him and lifts Daryl’s hand to his lips, he presses his plump lips against it and kisses down his palm to his knuckles and then each of his knuckles.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Paul tells him with a loving smile. “I’m sorry for snapping at you and then at Martinez.” Paul says sincerely.

Daryl shakes his head squeezes Paul’s hand. “Don’t worry about Martinez, he was a dick and deserved it,” Daryl tells him.

Paul smiles at him and he comes to a red light, he quickly leans over the seat and cups the back of Daryl’s neck and presses their lips together quickly before the light turns green and Paul settles back into his seat.

“How about tonight, to forget all of this shit, we order a pizza and watch shitty horror movies?” Paul offers the other man.

Daryl smiles at him and nods. “Yeah, sounds good.” He replies, giving Paul’s hand a squeeze as he rests it back on his thigh.

They drive home in silence after that, a comfortable silence that’s only broken every few moments by the puppies making noise from in their cage.

They get home and happily set up all the puppies’ new things before they order a pizza and then settle down on the couch, spending the rest of their afternoon cuddling and watching shitty horror movies while laughing at how bad the acting is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> Sexual abuse is briefly mentioned/talked about in this chapter, nothing too graphic.

Paul kisses Daryl once more, pressing their tongues together and then biting the other man’s lip before pulling away from his lips.

He can feel his sweatpants tightening and he doesn’t want it to go so far that he needs to excuse himself to go and take care of himself instead of his erection just being able to go down itself. 

Daryl blinks his blue eyes open and looks up at him from where he lays on his back on his bed, a small smile spreads over his lips and the tight grip on Paul’s hip loosens to instead gently dance his fingers over his skin, watching himself trace the ink of Paul’s rose tattoo.

“Sorry.” Paul whispers as he runs his fingers through Daryl’s hair. “Was getting a bit too into it.” He explains.

Daryl smirks and glances down between their bodies. “Yeah, can feel it.” He says.

Paul snorts, looking down himself to where his crotch is pressed against Daryl’s hip.

“Sorry, baby.” He whispers, leaning down and pecking Daryl’s lips before rolling off him and moving onto his back and own pillow.

Daryl throws the blankets off himself a moment later and stands up from the bed. “Gotta pee.” He says before walking across the bedroom to his ensuite bathroom.

Paul hums in response and rolls over slightly to reach for his phone on the nightstand, lifting it off his laptop and then unlocking it and heading straight for Instagram.

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes later, when Daryl’s walking out of the bathroom, Paul’s staring at his phone with watering eyes.  
  
“Paul?” Daryl asks carefully as he climbs back into bed, when he doesn’t respond, Daryl props himself up on an elbow above Paul and places a hand on his cheek. He moves his thumb up to wipe away a small tear that had leaked from Paul’s glassy eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, brows furrowed and voice full of concern.

Paul suddenly snaps out of it and blinks up at him, he shakes his head once and locks his phone. “I’m sorry.” Paul replies as he places his phone on his nightstand and then runs his hands over his face, forcing Daryl to move his. 

Daryl shakes his head and rubs a hand what he hopes is soothingly over Paul’s stomach. “Don’t be sorry, what’s going on?” He asks.

Paul sighs and sits up to rest his head against the wall. “Alex just posted a photo on Instagram.” Paul says to him, reaching for Daryl’s hand and playing with his fingers as Daryl scoots to sit closer to him. “Of an engagement ring on his finger, him and Wes got engaged.” He tells him quietly.

Daryl blinks in surprise a few times, he moves his hand so he can squeeze Paul’s own. “Are you okay?” He asks softly.

Paul looks at him, meeting his blue eyes and smiling softly. “Yeah, I just… I don’t even know why I’m upset.” Paul laughs, wiping his eyes and shaking his head at himself. “We haven’t been together in years. I’m just being stupid.” Paul says.

Daryl shakes his head. “Hey,” He whispers, cupping Paul’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over Paul’s cheek. “He was your boyfriend and you were falling for him and now he’s engaged to the guy he cheated on you with, it’s perfectly okay that you’re upset and you’re not being stupid at all.” He tells Paul.

Paul blinks at him and nods. “I guess.” He says softly, before gasping a little. “Hey, don’t take me being upset as me still having feelings for him, I promise I don’t.” Paul tells him, playing with Daryl’s fingers again and smiling softly.

Daryl smiles back and leans forward to quickly peck Paul’s cheek. “I know, don’t worry.” Daryl says to him. “Hey, tomorrow’s our two-month anniversary, though it’s not a big deal we can still do something.” Daryl offers. “Cheer you up?”.

Paul grins and his eyes light up. “That’ll be fun.” He says. “Any ideas?”

“Well,” Daryl says. “Was thinkin’ maybe you could take me on a ride?” He says quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Paul’s grin turns into a smirk and he quirks a brow at Daryl. “What kind of ride?” He asks suggestively.

Daryl snorts and shoves him, glaring a moment later. “You know what I mean.” He mumbles with red cheeks.

Paul chuckles, he leans forward and pecks Daryl’s cheek. “I would love to go on a ride with you.” He says with a smile.

“Good.” Daryl mumbles.

They kiss again and continue to do so until there’s a scratching sound on the door, followed by several meows.

Paul laughs, laying down on the bed and rolling onto his side facing away from Daryl’s side of the bed. “Your child wants in.” He says and hears Daryl huff in amusement, followed by the rustling of sheets and then a door being pulled open.

Nala jumps onto the bed a moment later and curls up by Paul’s feet and he smiles when he hears Daryl say goodnight to her before crawling under the covers with Paul, he stiffens when Daryl curls up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin against his shoulder, it lasts a few second before Daryl notices Paul’s stiff body and his slightly fast breathing.

He pulls away from Paul’s body. “What’s wrong?” he asks softly.

Paul rolls over to face him, he swallows nervously. “It’s just… that’s what my old foster father would do before he assaulted me.” He whispers quietly.

Daryl’s lips part and Paul’s eyes sting a little when sadness overcomes his face. “I’m so sorry.” He says, shifting away from Paul’s body even further.

Paul shakes his head and scoots over to him, wrapping his hand up around his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, that’s just something that triggers me, I should of told you.” Paul informs him, sniffing a little but leaning up to kiss Daryl quickly.

Daryl sighs and cautiously places a hand on Paul’s hip, trailing his thumb over the ink, “Sure you’re okay? We can talk if you want?” He whispers.

Paul smiles at him sweetly but shakes his head. “No, there’s nothing to talk about.” Paul says before leaning over and maneuvering Daryl onto his back, resting his head on his chest afterwards. “I’m exhausted, let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Daryl says, wrapping an arm around Paul’s shoulders and closing his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul wakes up sprawled across the bed with his head on Daryl’s chest, he blinks a few times to clear his vision before propping himself up on an elbow and yawning groggily, smiling when he notices Daryl is already awake and looking up at him with a soft smile.

“Good morning.” Daryl says, his accent thicker with sleep as it usually is in the morning. 

“Good morning, baby.” Paul replies, cupping Daryl’s cheek and then leaning down to quickly peck his lips. “Happy two-month anniversary.” He says with a grin.

Daryl hums and says the same words back before reaching up and threading his hands in Paul’s hair and pulling him down for a longer, deeper kiss.

  

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, they’ve left Daryl’s apartment and are back at Paul’s house, they’re walking along the horse paddock’s fence-line to reach the gate, holding hands and chatting as they do, the sound of Paul’s whining puppies fading away, the pair weren’t very happy that they hadn’t been invited and had to stay in the backyard instead.  

They reach the gate after a few moments and Paul turns the latch of the gate, he pulls it open and ushers Daryl through it before locking it once more.

He takes Daryl’s hand again and begins leading him towards the small barn that sits in the middle of the paddock. “I didn’t put them in last night because I went straight to yours from work, but we need to get halters and lead ropes.” Paul explains as he catches Daryl looking at the two horses who are at the other end of the paddock, grazing along the fence-line by the arena.  

He slides open the heavy wooden doors and then steps inside, smiling at the way Daryl follows and looks around the barn in awe. Paul can’t blame him, even he thinks the barn is pretty gorgeous, the outside made of dark wooden paneling and the inside matches, with red brick floors.

On the left side is the two stalls, each has a sliding black steel bar door, a rounded triangle gap at the top for the horses to poke their heads out, there’s also a large window, similar to the door at the back of the stall that’s can’t be opened, but can have a cover pulled over it to block out the weather. There’s a water and feed bucket in each one, as well as a hay net and soft bedding.

On the right side of the barn is storage, steel black racks are on the far end of the wall and they hold Paul’s saddles, bridles, his martingale, rugs, saddle pads, halters, helmets, lead ropes and other supplies that were able to hung up. Beside the racks are the series of shelves holding all his other things from first aid, grooming supplies, bell boots, jumping boots, cleaning supplies for the stalls. Finally, beside the shelves are the feed bins with a small platform above them that can hold four bales of hay at a time. Other various things are spread around the barn, a hose, shovel, wheelbarrow, a few plastic chairs, just to name a few.

“I love it in here.” Daryl says as he walks, trailing his hand along the wood of the stalls, something Paul notices he has done every time he’s come in the barn.

Paul smiles at him as he reaches for the halters, handing Vera’s halter and lead rope to Daryl before grabbing Patronus’s, he steps back over to Daryl and grabs his hand before leading him back out of the barn and through the paddock to the horses.

“Vera! Patronus!” Paul calls out to them as they approach and both horses lift their heads at the sound of his voice, Patronus knickering as they both begin walking over to them.

The gelding and mare stop in front of Paul and he pets their muzzles. “Good morning, babies.” He greets them, ignoring the way Daryl smirks at him, he slips on Patronus’s halter and watches Daryl do the same.

They walk the horses’ back into the barn and attach them to the crossties and begin to groom them, Paul takes over tacking up Vera but gives Daryl a demonstration on how to do it even though the other man mostly knew, but he used Beth’s western tack when he used to ride and was a bit unsure about what to do with English.

“Now,” Paul says, unclipping Vera from the crossties after grabbing helmets from the racks, placing his own on his head and clipping it before stepping over to Daryl and setting the other on his head. “Are you okay to tack up Patronus?” Paul asks. “You’ll ride Vera cause she’s quieter but I’ll still warm her up for you, I can do that while you get Patronus ready?” Paul says and Daryl quickly nods, seeming confident in himself as he throws the saddle pad over Patronus’s back.

“See you soon.” Paul says, pecking Daryl’s cheek and squeezing his hip before leading Vera out of the barn, giving Daryl a last once over because he finds Daryl wearing his helmet very cute.

He leads her through the gate and along the fence to the sand arena (that had cost him a fortune but was so worth it) and leads her through that gate as well, closing it behind him.

“Now, Vera.” He says to the mare, petting her fetlock as he speaks to her. “Daryl’s going to be a bit nervous, but you’re gonna be a good girl, huh?” He says as he checks the tightness of her girth, he then places his foot in the stirrup iron and hoists himself into the saddle.

He's pretty excited for Daryl to see him ride, he likes showing off to Daryl, he does it all the time with his martial arts and sometimes his art and is happy he has one more thing he can impress his boyfriend with. But more than anything, he’s excited to be able to share what he loves with the other man.

Smiling to himself, he moves Vera into a trot and moves her along the fence line for several minutes, doing three laps of the arena each direction before kicking her into a canter, smiling to himself when he’s able to drop her head low quickly (he’s been working on his dressage with her).

Aside from a couple of sneezes and head tosses, Vera behaves perfectly fine and he slows her to a halt. He noticed a few minutes ago that Daryl had appeared with Patronus and stood by the gate, but he continued to ride because he wanted to finish with an even number of laps in each direction of the arena.

“Hi.” Paul greets Daryl as he hopes of Vera. “Come in, tie Patronus to the fence and then come over.” Paul tells Daryl and watches as he does so.

Daryl approaches them, reaching out and stroking Vera’s neck and then humming in surprise when Paul kisses him, a hand firm on the back of his neck as he licks into Daryl’s mouth. 

He pulls back a moment later and smiles at Daryl’s now flushed cheeks. “Couldn’t help myself.” He says, tapping Daryl’s waist and then urging Daryl to stand in position by the stirrups. “We’ll just ride in here for a bit and if you feel comfortable, we can go on a trail.” Paul tells Daryl, noticing how nervous the other man looks.

Daryl nods. “Okay.” He says softly, rocking on his feet slightly.

“Ready?” Paul asks as he holds the reins just below Vera’s mouth.

“Umm.” Daryl mumbles, hands shaking slightly as he grips the saddle in one hand.

Paul steps closer to him and places a hand on his back, rubbing his skin over the fabric of his navy-blue t-shirt. “You’re going to be fine. Vera won’t misbehave.” Paul reassures him and Daryl nods after a moment, making Paul smile and he steps back as Daryl places his foot into the stirrup iron and hoists himself into the saddle.

Paul pets Daryl’s leg with a smile and then moves his hands to the stirrup leathers. “I’ll need to put these down a few holes, your legs are a bit longer than mine.” Paul says to the other man, dropping the leathers until they’re long enough that Daryl’s legs aren’t too bent. “There you go,” Paul says and steps back as Daryl adjusts his position. “Put her into a walk when you’re ready.” Paul tells the other man and smiles when he does after a few moments. 

“You have a lovely seat.” Paul tells the other man after watching him walk around him in small circles.

“Thank you.” Daryl replies with a small grin on his lips and Paul can almost see the nervous disappearing from his body. “Can I put her into a trot?” He asks a few moments later.

Paul smiles. “Of course! Take her along the fence.” He answers, he stands in the middle of the arena with crossed arms as he watches Daryl ride, smiling because the other man rides really well.

Paul pulls his phone out from where it’s tucked into his pants and opens up his camera and he begins to rotate between taking videos and photos of the other man, smiling because they’re the first photos of Daryl on his phone that he had taken himself because the other man is just too shy, but he had managed to get some from their friends, them having sent them to him happily when he had asked for them because Daryl wouldn’t let Paul take a photo of him with Nala. Daryl had sulked for fifteen minutes.

Paul’s about to put his phone away but Daryl kicks Vera into a canter and he just _has_ to get some photos and videos of that, he spends about minute doing so before tucking his phone away again and walking over to Patronus.

He checks over the thoroughbred’s tack, smiling proudly at Daryl having got everything correct. He then unties his reins before mounting him, he walks a few strides as he calls out to Daryl.

“I’m going to trot for a bit, just pass me if you need to.” Paul replies, having noticed that Daryl was practicing transitions from trot to canter and then back again.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, they’re at what is possibly Paul’s favorite spot in the world.

It’s in the woods and up a large ridge, he likes to sit a few meters from the edge of the cliff with his back against the fallen tree that lays there and look at the woods beneath him, he can see for the miles of wood and can see where it stops at a certain point of Maggie and Glenn’s property.

He loves to bring one of his sketch books up and his folder full of printed out photos that he uses for drawing inspiration and just lose himself for a few hours, or he brings up a book and just reads as he listens to the sound of the breeze through the trees and the birds that call them their home.

After he and Daryl have tied the horses to the large branch of the fallen tree, they sit with their backs against the bark, their legs spread out in front of them and their hands threaded together and resting in Paul’s lap.

“Understand why you like it so much up here.” Daryl says as gazes out at the view in front of him and Paul smiles at the look on his face.

“Maggie showed it to me.” Paul tells him.               

“I figured as much.” Daryl replies a moment later, looking over at him and smiling.

A gust of wind suddenly blows and Paul whistles lowly. “I probably won’t be coming up here as much in winter though, it’s only the start of Autumn and it’s already a bit cool.” He says, grinning a little when Daryl’s hand lets go of his own, replacing it with his other as he wraps his arm around Paul’s shoulders.

Daryl hums and Paul smiles, turning his head to press his lips to Daryl’s jaw. “We’ll just have to find somethin’ else to do.” Daryl says lowly before turning his head and pushes his lips onto Paul’s.

Paul kisses him back, all while his mind swims. He and Daryl still hadn’t had sex since their first time together, but recently the two of them had been saying some sexual things, while most of the time it was joking around, they could still spot the looks they gave each other and there had also been instances like that morning when a make out session had got a little too heated.

Paul doesn’t know how he feels about it, on one hand he’s incredibly horny and misses sex, jerking off almost twice a day, everyday but on the other hand, he’s quite enjoying taking it slow and he knows Daryl is too.

He decides they should talk about it, but not now, right now he’s too calm and content to want to have any deep conversations.

They pull away from the kiss a few moments later and Daryl speaks. “Speaking of Autumn, are we going to Rick and Michonne’s Halloween party together?” He asks curiously as he plays with a few stands of hair with the hand from the arm that’s around his shoulders.

Paul smiles and nods. “I’m going as Harry Potter.” He says happily.

Daryl snorts a laugh. “Of course you are.” He says fondly.

“You got any idea what you’re going as?” Paul asks and Daryl shakes his head in reply. “Alright, we’ll just have to think of something.” Paul says and Daryl has a few seconds to hum before Paul is kissing him again. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and worked really hard on it. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it, it's got fluff, some team family, smut and a conversation before the smut occurs about smut.
> 
> And as you can see, I have planned out all remaining chapters and a chapter number has been added to this fic.

The TV is playing an old corny horror movie and the sounds of young pretty women screaming poorly acted fear fills Daryl’s apartment. The loud noises don’t bother Nala, who lays curled up asleep on the couch by the TV, occasionally blinking at him slowly or stretching.

Paul’s tinkering in Daryl’s living room, browsing through his bookshelves and noting down the titles of ones that interest him in his phone. He’s fully decked out in his Harry Potter costume with Gryfindor robes and tie, the dorky circular glasses and he had borrowed some of Maggie’s makeup to draw the lightning bolt scar onto his forehead. He has his wand tucked into his inside pocket of his robe, as well as a steel burgundy flask with _polyjuice potion_ engraved on the front and he’s filled it to the brim with straight vodka for him and Daryl to share throughout the night.

Daryl’s in the ensuite bathroom, getting dressed into his costume that Paul had picked out for him, and he’s hating every second of it. It’s a pair of pyjamas really, a black warm baggy onesie with the bones of a skeleton printed on it. Paul knew that he wouldn’t be able to get Daryl to wear anything too out there, so Paul settled on something simple for him.

A bowl in the style of a pumpkin sits on the table beside the front door of the apartment, ready for the trick or treaters who come to the door every couple of minutes.

The party starts at nine and it’s ten passed eight now, and it takes half an hour to get to the hall that Rick and Michonne had hired out, so he and Daryl should leave within the next hour or so.

He’s reading the back of a book when the doorbell rings, he puts the book back in his place and walks over to the front door, grabbing the bowl as he opens it.

“Hello!” Paul says cheerfully to the small girl who stands in front of him, smiling at her and then the man behind her that he presumes is her father. “You’re a very fancy fairy.” He says to her as he holds out the bowl of candy, finding the girl’s purple dress, bedazzled shoes and green fairy wings adorable (And maybe he takes note of the style that her hair is done up in because he wants to try it).  
  
“Thank you, Mister!” She replies happily and grabs a handful of candy, tucking it into her little bag and giving him a sweet smile and wave before bounding back down the hallway to the next door.

Paul laughs quietly at her and smiles at her father before closing the door again.

He places the bowl back down and then spins to face the living room after hearing Daryl’s feet pad across the hardwood floor.

“Aw, you look so cute, baby!” Paul exclaims as he looks Daryl up and down as he steps towards him, wrapping his arms up around the man’s neck and pecking his lips gently, smiling at the redness of his cheeks.

“Fuck off.” Daryl grunts in embarrassment but wraps his arms around Paul’s back. “You’re the one who looks cute.” He then says softly a few moments later.

Paul grins at the compliment. “Let’s just come to the agreement that we’re both cute.” He says with a chuckle and then presses their lips together again.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, the two men are stepping out of Daryl’s car and walking across the road to the large open front doors of the hall, Paul linking their arms together as they do and Daryl happily lets him, pulling him closer and Paul leans up to kiss his cheek.

They step into the hall and are confronted with the bright fairy lights strung around the roofs and the tables at the other end of the hall. Other bright coloured lights are flashing and it takes Paul’s eyes a second to adjust to it, he unhooks his arm from Daryl’s and takes his hand instead so he’s able to pull Daryl through the crowd and he notices just how tight Daryl grips his hand.

They reach the bar after a few minutes of maneuvering themselves through the people filled in the hall, they stopped to say hello to some of the people they recognize but a lot of the people around are Rick and Michonne’s friends.

The sit themselves down on the bar stools, Paul thinking they’re lucky to have found seats considering all the people.

“Are you alright?” Paul asks Daryl, squeezing his knee and searching the man’s face for signs of discomfort.

Daryl nods and manages to offer him a small smile. “Yeah, jus’ not great in big crowds.” He replies, ducking his head because he’s a little embarrassed about it.

Paul shuffles his stool closer to him and places the hand that’s not on his knee to cup the man’s cheek. “That’s alright, we can go out for air or a smoke whenever you need, okay?” Paul tells him, stroking his thumb over Daryl’s cheekbones.

Daryl smiles at him, small but noticeable and Paul leans forward to kiss him, neither of them bothering about it because everyone knows they’re a couple now.

The bartender appears a few minutes later and Paul orders them both a beer.

They’re both taken by surprise when a hand is landing on each of their backs, but Rick’s voice fills their ears a few moments later and Paul can visibly see Daryl relax.

“How’re you two?” Rick asks, moving his hand off each of their backs after petting them.

“We’re good thank you!” Paul replies for the both of them and Rick smiles.

Daryl nods. “Ain’t seen many people we know.” He says quietly but Rick still hears him, Rick glances at Paul and then back at Daryl and he reaches for Daryl’s wrist.

“Come on, the others are at the tables.” Rick tells them, knowing that Daryl would be more comfortable if he was around his family.

So, Paul and Daryl get their beers and then follow Rick through the crowd again and Paul manages to spill almost all of his beer when a man runs into him.

They reach the tables, placing their glasses down and then spending a few minutes greeting everyone with hugs and a few moments of small talk.

Daryl and Paul take their seats at a circular table with Maggie, Glenn, Aaron and Eric.

Eric hugs them both cheerfully and then they all settle down, talking loudly over the thumping music so they can be heard.

“So, what have you two been up to recently?” Glenn asks them, smirking and sipping some sort of cocktail from a curly straw. “We never see one of you without the other, so you’s must do some interesting stuff.”

Daryl squints his eyes at him and Paul rolls his eyes. “We just hang out really.” Paul answers, looking over at Maggie as he continues speaking. “Got him to go on a ride with me, we went up to the lookout.” He tells her, smiling fondly at Daryl and squeezing his hip and Maggie smiles widely, glad that Daryl had gotten back into the saddle after his accident.

Daryl hums, smiling a little at Paul, flicking his cheek and then he drops into conversation with Aaron and Eric.

Minutes later, Paul has finished off the small sad amount of beer he had left after his spill and is seriously considering going and getting another one until he spots Daryl’s that’s still over half full.

He smirks cheekily and reaches over, he grabs Daryl’s glass (aware Daryl’s watching him) and pours half of Daryl’s beer into his own glass, meeting Daryl’s eyes with an innocent smile as he slides his glass back to him.

“Could’ve just asked.” Daryl laughs, rolling his eyes and lifting his glass to his lips.

Paul smirks. “Stealing it was more fun though.” He says, ignoring their friends for a minute to place his hand on Daryl’s jaw and pull him in for kiss, swiping his tongue over the other man’s lips before pulling away with a smirk.

They sit at the tables talking for easily another hour before Paul notices Daryl seems to be squirming in his seat, tapping his foot and constantly shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Paul furrows his brows at him and reaches over, gently placing a hand on his thigh.

“What’s the matter?” Paul asks softly, having leant forward close to Daryl so the others couldn’t hear them, which didn’t seem to be a problem as they were all engaged in their own conversations.

Daryl looks at him for a few moments. “I really need to pee.” He mumbles, shifting again.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom?” Paul asks without thinking, realizing why a moment later and he softens his face as he shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” He whispers.

Daryl shakes his head and reaches for Paul’s hand. “It’s okay, I just don’t like using public bathrooms.” He tells Paul and Paul nods, of course he wouldn’t after what happened in one.

“That’s understandable.” Paul whispers, moving a hand to stroke Daryl’s hair. “I’ll come with you, okay? I’ll stay the whole time?” He offers and if Daryl’s still not comfortable with that, Paul will drive him home to use the bathroom if he needs to, he cares about the other man that much.

Daryl nods and swallows nervously. “Thank you.” He says and stands up, keeping a hold of Paul’s hand as he gets up too.

“See you later, guys.” Paul says to Aaron, Eric, Maggie and Glenn, deciding that he wants to go and get another drink and maybe mingle around with Daryl a bit more.

Everyone says goodbye to them, and Paul holds Daryl’s hand tightly as he leads him through the crowd to the bathroom at the front of the hall. They step into the bathroom and Paul’s pleased to find it empty.

“Unfortunately, due to our costumes, we won’t be able to pass the milestone of peeing together.” Paul says as he motions over to the urinals.

Daryl laughs, a smile lighting up his beautiful features and _fuck, he’s so perfect._ Paul thinks and he doesn’t understand how he can handle it.

Daryl punches him lightly and affectionately in the arm, he then leans down and kisses Paul’s cheek before spinning on his heels and walking into one of the bathroom stalls, Paul doing the same.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been three hours, three really fun hours.

There was plenty of drinking, laughing, telling inappropriate stories and Paul even convinced Daryl to dance with him, it was hilarious awkward and Paul was using his own hands, arms and body to move Daryl to the beat of the music since the older man had no idea how to dance. Never the less, Paul could tell Daryl was enjoying himself by the way he laughed and the smiled the whole time, especially while Paul sang (shouted) the song lyrics to him.

Now, they’ve stepped outside and are leaning against the back wall of the hall, the coolness of the bricks seeping through their clothes and sending chills up their spines.

Smoke swirls into the air from their shared cigarette and the smell of it fills their noses.

Paul takes a deep drag of it and lets it sits for a while, he’s suddenly taken when surprise when hands are on his hips, pulling him to face him and then lips are covering his own.

Paul kisses Daryl back, opening his mouth and breathing out, the smoke seeping out of his mouth and fanning across their faces and passed Daryl’s lips into his own warm mouth, and Paul kisses Daryl harder when the man moans from the taste of it.

Paul pulls away a few moments later, licking his lips and looking up at Daryl whose looking down at him, now seeming quite shy. “Always wanted to do that.” Daryl whispers.

Paul laughs softly. “Share cigarette smoke through a kiss?” He says as he pets Daryl’s waist. Daryl nods and Paul hums. “You’re too sweet, baby.” He whispers, and the other man ducks his head from the pet name and compliment, but he loves it.

They spend the next few moments just looking at each other, Paul appreciating every bit of beauty of Daryl’s face and he swallows nervously as he moves his hands from Daryl’s waist to his face, tucking his hair behind his ears and stroking his cheekbones.

“Hypothetically,” Paul starts, looking into Daryl’s ocean blue eyes. “If I told you I love you, what would do?” He whispers, trying his best to hide the nerves in his voice.

Though it still scares him, he accepted a few days ago that he was completely in love with Daryl, loves him with every cell of his being and every part of his soul.

Daryl’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and the dancing fingers on Paul’s hips, falter. “Well,” He says, voice a little raspy so he clears his throat. “Hypothetically, I’d say I love you too.” He whispers, licking his lips and glancing down at Paul’s own, a tiny smile ghosting over his lips.

Paul smiles back. “And in reality?” He asks softly.

“I’d say the same, but I’d kiss you after.” Daryl mumbles, leaning his face down a little closer.

Paul smiles, running his fingers along Daryl’s stubble and leaning forward until his lips are just an inch from the other man’s own. “I love you.” He whispers.

Daryl grins. “I love you, too.” He says and then just as he said he would, he leans down and presses their lips together.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul spits the foamy toothpaste into the sink and then rinses out his mouth, his breath was sour and disgusting from last night’s liquor and woke up cringing at the taste of it. 

Daryl had managed to get himself up first, half an hour before Paul did and Paul heard him brush his teeth just the same and shower, he had then walked back into the bedroom, kissed Paul’s cheek and told him he’d go feed the dogs and horses while Paul woke himself up.

Paul hears the sound of Daryl walking into the bathroom and hums in appreciation when arms wrap around him from behind and lips press against his neck softly. “Love you.” Daryl whispers into his skin.

Paul smiles wide and turns around, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s shoulders he leans up and kisses him. “Love you.” He whispers after pulling away for a second, kissing him again right after.

Daryl hums into the kiss and Paul deepens it, gripping a handful of Daryl’s hair as he explores the other man’s mouth using his tongue. Daryl’s hands squeeze Paul’s waist affectionately and his fingernails leave half-moon indents in his bare flesh, it stings but he loves it.

Paul’s gives Daryl’s hair an experimental tug and feels his pants tighten when Daryl moans against his mouth and presses him up against the sink.

Paul pulls back after a few more minutes, the two of them panting slightly and petting each other. “Where do you think we’re at sexually?” He asks, swallowing and adjusting his stance so his erection isn’t pressing against Daryl’s thigh as hard. “I personally, think we’re ready to have sex again, and I want to.” He tells Daryl, keeping their gazes locked as he does. “But if you don’t, that’s fine.” Paul assures him.

Daryl takes a deep breath and nods. “I want to, I think we’re ready too.” He says softly, his hands raising goosebumps on Paul’s skin. “But first, is there anything else you need to say before we have sex? Anything we need to talk about, I don’t but if you do?” He asks carefully and Paul falls more in love with him.

Paul smiles and leans up, pecking his lips just once before taking his hand and leading him back into the bedroom and over to the bed, he sits down on the edge and Daryl does the same.

“Well, I guess there’s one thing.” He says and Daryl shifts to face him completely, giving Paul his complete and undivided attention. 

“Tell me.” Daryl says softly, reaching to take Paul’s hand.

Paul smiles at him because he’s too sweet. “Are you okay to bottom?” Paul asks, “And not just today, I mean whenever we have penetrative sex.” Paul says avoiding Daryl’s eyes for just a moment, before looking back into them, finding Daryl looking a little cautious and confused.

“Paul, I prefer bottoming, I’ve topped a couple of times and I did enjoy it, just not as much. But I spent over a year in a relationship where I didn’t have the option to top or even try new things that interested me, Martinez only wanted what would make him feel good.” Paul listens to him just as intently as Daryl had to him, and Paul wasn’t done talking before but he’s not going to interrupt Daryl. “I was hoping with you, I’d have more freedom and options to try new stuff. But I don’t ever want you to be uncomfortable, so if you don’t want to bottom, ever? That’s fine with me ‘cause you matter more than all that, but I just want to know if it’s ever an option? I remember you saying before that you do like it.”  Daryl says, his voice kind of rushed and nervous.

Paul smiles and shifts closer to him, squeezing his hand. “You started talking before I could finish.” Paul says with a chuckle and Daryl blushes. “I want to know if you’re okay bottoming for the time being? I do enjoy bottoming but have a preference for topping, but that’s not the reason I’m asking.” He says softly, playing with Daryl’s fingers. “Due to what happened when I was a kid,” He starts and the both of them involuntarily tense up. “It takes a while for me to be comfortable bottoming, don’t take that as me not trusting you, because I do. It’s just, there’s been times when I thought I was ready and wasn’t, it ended with panic attacks. And some days, even if we have before, I won’t be able to handle it or feel comfortable doing it that day. I just really like to make sure, so we can both enjoy it to its full potential.” Paul finishes, deciding he doesn’t think there’s anything else for him to add.

Daryl nods, having taken everything in. “I get what you mean about wanting to be sure, and don’t worry, I know you trust me and I trust you.” Daryl tells him, blue eyes looking so serious and possibly full of admiration. “I’m happy to bottom, fuckin’ love it.” He says with a smirk and they both chuckle. “For however long you need, I’m just happy to know that we can switch it up in the future. I’m comfortable with you, so I like the idea of trying new things, whatever they are. But more than anything, I always want you comfortable and I know you feel the same for me.” He says softly, looking at Paul with such an intense gaze he could almost shiver beneath it.

Paul smiles at him. “I love you so much, you’re so amazing.” He whispers and leans forward, kissing Daryl passionately, putting all of his feelings into the kiss.

Daryl kisses him back and his hands run up Paul’s back, caressing his skin for a while before he breaks the kiss and moves back to look at Paul. “Is there anything else?” He asks and smiles a little when Paul shakes his head no and then kisses Daryl’s hand. “Even so, do you think we ruined the mood?” He says a moment later, motioning to their crotches where their pants are no longer tight, their erections having gone down.

Paul sighs. “I guess, yeah, it wasn’t exactly a fun conversation. “He says with a soft smile. “I think we could get back into it though, if you’re still in the mood that is.” He says to the other man, trailing his fingernails over to palm of Daryl’s hand.

Daryl nods quickly, making Paul chuckle. “Definitely am.” He says.

Paul smiles at him and then drops his hand, cupping Daryl’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

After kissing for a few minutes, their erections are back and beginning to stir in their pants and Paul’s pulled his lips away from Daryl’s to kiss over his neck instead. He sucks the hot skin into his mouth, wanting to turn it red and purple and Daryl moans, squeezing Paul’s thigh and hissing in surprise when Paul nips his skin.

Paul chuckles at his reaction as he works on Daryl’s neck, sliding a hand down his chest and to Daryl’s cock, he rubs the other man over his sweats and groans softly when Daryl moans.

Paul keeps going for a while before he pulls away from the man completely and stands up from the bed, Daryl watching every move he makes.

“Take your shirt off for me, babe.” Paul tells the other man, smiling when he does so immediately, eager.

Paul keeps his eyes on Daryl’s as he unties the string of his sweats and then pushes them down his slim legs, dick swinging as he steps out of them.

Daryl breaks their eye contact to stare at his hard dick for a good few moments, and a switch seems to flick in his head as he climbs down off the bed and drops to his knees in front of Paul.

“Oh god.” Paul moans as he realizes what’s happening, the sound of Daryl spitting onto his hand meeting his ears.

He groans a second later when a hand wraps around his cock and tugs at it rhythmic pulls.

“Can I suck you off?” Daryl asks, eyes locked on where the first beads of pre-come are leaking from Paul’s cock.

And Paul loves that he asks, even though he’s already on his knees in front of him, making Paul swear and moan as he jerks off his cock but he still asks because he hasn’t given Paul a blow job before and wants to make sure it’s okay.

“Fuck yes, you can.” Paul moans, head falling back a second later when a tongue is licking over his sensitive slit to taste his pre-come. 

Daryl kitten licks over his head for a few moments before he sticks his tongue out further to swirl it around the head and he sucks it into his mouth afterwards, Paul groans loudly and shoves his fingers into Daryl’s hair.

“That’s it, baby.” Paul says breathily as Daryl slowly starts bobbing his head, taking more and more of Paul in with each movement and he swirls his tongue around the head when he reaches it and wiggles his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of Paul’s cock and his own cock throbs every time Paul groans in approval. “You’re so fucking good, babe.” Paul moans.

It goes on for a few more minutes, Daryl eagerly sucking Paul’s cock with everything he’s got, being fueled off Paul’s praise.

“Enough, baby.” Paul says and it pains him to ask Daryl to stop, but he can feel his orgasm beginning to bubble in his stomach and he doesn’t want to come until he’s buried deep inside of Daryl.

Daryl pulls off with a wet noise and a slurp. He wipes the excess saliva around his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles at Paul as he wipes it onto his sweats.

Paul grabs Daryl by his arms and helps him stand up, kissing him deeply once he has and his cock gives a little twitch at being able to taste his own pre-come on Daryl’s tongue.

Paul pushes down Daryl’s sweats and boxers as they kiss and they both giggle when Daryl stumbles as he steps out of them, Daryl moans a second later when Paul wraps a hand around his cock.

They kiss hotly for a while with Daryl thrusting into Paul’s hand and moaning against his lips. “Paul?” He mumbles after having pulled away from Paul’s plump lips.

“Yes, my love?” Paul asks, slowing down his hand and leaning down to kiss Paul’s neck and Daryl swoons from the sweet acknowledgement, smiling at him when he pulls away from his neck to look at him.

Daryl’s quiet for a moment, “Can you fuck me from behind?” He asks softly, cheeks impossibly red and hot. “Can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

Paul’s in shock for a moment, eyes slightly wide and lips slightly parted. He snaps back and grabs Daryl by his hair and the back of his neck, slamming their lips together roughly. “Fuck yes, I can do that.” He groans after spending a while claiming Daryl’s mouth and Daryl grins in excitement. “Go lay down.” Paul tells the other man, tapping his butt when he turns around and begins to crawl onto the bed.

While Daryl gets himself settled, Paul steps over to his bedside table and pulls the top drawer open. Unlike the last time they had sex, he now has condoms, even though Daryl was okay with Paul going bare last time, Paul still bought some incase the other man wanted him to wear one for whatever reason.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Paul asks, holding up the box. “I bought some just in case.”

Daryl blinks over at him from where he’s laying on his stomach on the soft covers, arms folded and his head resting on them with his naked body completely on display to Paul’s hungry eyes. “No, it’s okay.” He replies and gives Paul a small smile.

Paul smiles back and puts the condoms back into the drawer before grabbing the bottle of lube, once he has it he closes the drawer and makes his way over to the bed, he crawls onto it and leans down to peck Daryl’s cheek before moving down. He grips the back of Daryl’s thighs and squeezes as he spreads them apart, making room for himself to be able to settle in between them, easy access to his entrance.

Paul’s eyes travel up the man’s body, over the raised purple and pink thick ropes of scar tissue over his back. “You’re so gorgeous.” Paul murmurs as he leans down, he takes a few minutes to kiss and lick over the marks.

“Paul.” Daryl moans softly, loving the sweet attention being given to his damaged skin. Usually he hates the idea of anyone touching or seeing his back, but with Paul, he’s not even fazed by the fact that he’s bearing one of the most vulnerable things about himself to the other man.

Paul leans back up, he runs his hands over Daryl’s back and down the warm flesh to the man’s ass instead. He grips the soft squishy flesh in his hands and squeezes, groaning because Daryl has the most beautiful ass he has laid his eyes on and he leans down, he takes a cheek into his mouth and sucks at it until a dark hickey is beginning to form.

“Seriously?” Daryl snorts from beneath him.

Paul chuckles but doesn’t reply. He reaches for the bottle of lube he had placed onto the bed beside him and pops the lid. “Ready?” Paul asks and smiles when Daryl immediately nods eagerly and pushes his ass back in Paul’s direction.

Paul grips one of Daryl’s cheeks in his hand and pulls it to the side, exposing Daryl’s pink entrance. With his other hand, Paul squirts some slick onto Daryl’s skin and then lets go of his cheek.

He uses his pointer finger to spread the liquid and then swirl around his entrance, Daryl gasps at the missed and desired touch.

Paul hums at his reaction and then slips the finger inside of him, biting his lip when Daryl moans and presses his face into the pillow. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He murmurs. “Already opening up so well for me.” He tells the man and leans down to press a quick kiss to the back of his neck, Daryl shudders from the praise and Paul smirks because he knows Daryl loves it.

“Fuck, Paul.” Daryl moans a few moments later and pushes back against Paul’s finger. “More please.” He asks and continues his pushing, he’s desperate and it feels so good.

“Easy, baby.” Paul tells him as he slips his finger out, he puts a bit more lube over it and also his middle finger and then he places them back at Daryl’s entrance, teasing the twitching hole until Daryl whines.

Paul chuckles and pushes both fingers into Daryl’s hole. “There you go.” He murmurs and Daryl bucks back against him when Paul starts moving his fingers in and out.

Daryl moans and shoves his face into his arms and Paul smiles at him, ignoring the pulsing throb in his own neglected cock that’s resting against his thigh, pre-come leaking out of it pathetically.

Paul pushes his long fingers inside of Daryl again and curls them upwards, they press against that special spot inside of Daryl’s body that makes him feel weightless and he cries out. Daryl shifts his entire body and reaches for a pillow above him, resting his head on it, shove one arm under it and gripping it with his other hand.

He pushes back against Paul’s fingers desperately and tries to muffle his moans of pleasure in the pillow.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Paul groans as he scissors his fingers, gripping Daryl’s hip with his un-busy hand.

Daryl moans in reply.

Paul pulls his fingers out and Daryl whines at the loss of stimulation and then groans loudly when three fingers are pressed back inside of him. “You good?” Paul asks softly as he slowly moves the fingers.

Daryl nods vigorously as Paul fingers him. “Fuck, please. Need you.” He groans into the pillow, sweat beginning pool in his lower back and sliding down his temples and neck.

“Yeah?” Pauls says. “You ready for me?” He asks and he hopes Daryl is because he’s so hard he’s going to cry if he’s not inside of him soon.

Daryl pants and nods, looking over his shoulder and ocean blue eyes meet sea green ones, both pairs full of complete passionate lust. “Please.” He whispers as he looks deep into Paul’s eyes.

Paul groans because it’s too much, Daryl is too gorgeous and perfect and fuck it makes Paul’s stomach flutter happily with how much the other man trusts him. 

Paul spreads lube over his leaking cock and then positions himself at Daryl’s entrance, he takes a hold of his hips and makes him lay still as he leans down over him and begins to push inside of him.

“Baby.” He groans softly as he slowly pushes inside of Daryl’s tight body. 

“Fuck.” Daryl whines, voice more high-pitched than Paul has ever heard it as he takes all of Paul inch by inch.

Daryl fists the sheets in his fingers as his body stretches to accommodate Paul’s cock, thick and long inside of him and just fucking glorious.

“Are you okay? Need a break?” Paul asks when he’s about half way in, stroking Daryl’s waist, his voice strained.

Daryl shakes his head quickly. “Keep goin’.”

They both moan when Paul bottoms out, Daryl’s thighs are shaking slightly and his is cock throbbing, with Paul biting and sucking at his neck.

“Ready?” He asks again, just to be sure and he smiles when Daryl responds by thrusting himself back against Paul’s cock with a low moan.

Paul rocks his hips slowly, one hand on Daryl’s hip and the other on the mattress. He pulls out until he’s halfway inside and then slowly moves back inside, stretching his boyfriend open slowly. Daryl’s tight and slick walls around his throbbing and leaking cock has him groaning and squeezing his eyes closed.

“You feel so fucking good, Daryl.” He tells him and presses a kiss to his shoulder, Daryl turns his head and Paul understands what he’s asking. He presses their lips together in a moan filled kiss as he slowly begins building his pace.

Daryl whines after a few moments and has to break the kiss, hiding his face in the pillow and moaning loudly when Paul stops speeding up, deciding on a pace and sticking to it as he rocks into his body with precise thrusts that have the head of his cock rubbing against his sweet spot almost constantly.

“You… Fuck.” Daryl groans and his sentence disappears into the air as he can’t manage to finish it.

“I what, baby?” Paul asks breathlessly, removing his hand from the other man’s hip to push his hair to one side, sick of it blocking the beautiful view beneath him.

Daryl groans and bucks into the mattress, seeking friction on his leaking cock. “So fuckin’ good, Paul.” He groans and bites the pillow.

Paul moans at his words and leans down to kiss him again, it’s messy and filled with too much tongue but he loves it.

Moments later Daryl is groaning loudly as his thighs begin trembling beneath Paul. “Gonna come.” He moans desperately.

Paul groans and rocks into his body a little harder, he’s on the edge himself. “Come for me.” He tells him and Daryl does, moaning loudly and withering beneath him as his orgasm washes over him, turning his mind blank and his body to jelly.

Paul follows soon after Daryl, gripping the sheets and Daryl’s hip hard as he groans to the ceiling and continues thrusting. He releases spurt after spurt of come into Daryl, painting his walls with it.

He stays inside Daryl for a few moments, the sound of their panting filling the air and Paul finally leans down, kissing Daryl’s shoulder as he slowly pulls out of his body.

He bites his lip and moans softly at the sight of his come slowly leaking out of Daryl’s entrance.

Paul drops down onto the bed beside Daryl, the both of them breathing heavily and Paul smiles when Daryl carefully and lazily crawls over to him, resting his head on Paul’s chest and placing an arm over his stomach.

Paul’s wraps his own arm around Daryl’s back and pets his shoulder, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.  

“Based on that, and our first time, I think we’re going to have a fucking amazing sex life.” Paul says once their breathing has returned to normal and Daryl laughs.

“Don’t sound too bad.” He mumbles, having closed his eyes and very much wanting to take a nap, even though he only woke up just under an hour ago.

Paul looks down at Daryl and smiles, moving his hand to play with his hair. “You sound like you’re going to fall asleep.” He says softly, feeling utter fondness towards the other man.

Daryl hums. “I’m glad we waited.” He whispers a moment later, shifting against Paul’s body a little to get more comfortable, his cheeks flush when he feels the come between his cheeks and thighs.

Paul smiles. “Me too.” He says. “I love you.” He adds a second later and fuck it still scares him, terrifies him that he’s fallen for the older man but when Daryl leans up and whispers the same words back before pressing their lips together, he knows he’ll be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really shit and short chapter, but oh well.

Paul tucks the knife back into his pocket after using it to cut the blue string that keeps the biscuits of hay together. He pulls two biscuits apart from the rest and steps out of the barn through the open doors and back into the cool air, with it being mid-November, it’s easy to tell winter is well on its way.

Both horses nicker at the sight of him reappearing with their hay and they extend their necks to try and snatch the hay from his gloved hands, Paul chuckles at them and tosses each biscuit of hay in opposite directions, each horse going to a different one, which pleases him because the two of them have a habit of stealing each other’s hay if they are too close to each other. 

He steps up to each horse separately and takes a few moments to adjust their rugs that have gone slightly lopsided, more than likely from them rolling or laying down.

Afterwards, he makes his way for the gate that will lead him out of the paddock, he looks around for Nina and Mila as he does, the now four-month-old pups are well-trained and he’s able to let them out of the backyard or house without being on leashes. They simply wander as much as they please (but Paul makes sure they stay in his sight) and when Paul wants them to come back, he calls their names or whistles and they do just that.

He spots them over by his garden, sniffing at the fence poles and playfully nipping at each other and he whistles, grinning when Nina barks once at him before the two of them begin to charge towards him.

He’s almost knocked off his feet when they both reach him at the same time and jump so their front paws land on his chest.

After playfully rough-housing with the dogs on the ground for a few minutes, he stands back up and encourages them to follow him back towards the house.

Once in the backyard, the two dogs make their way straight up the porch steps and stand by the door, letting him know they want to come inside and play around in the backyard. 

He lets them in and then follows them inside, closing the door behind him and sighing happily at how much warmer it is.

After tugging off his boots and placing them by the door, he walks across the room to the couch and drops himself down on it, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table and flicking on the TV as he pulls his phone from his pocket and unlocks it.

The sound of _The Big Bang Theory_ theme song fills his ears as well as the dogs huffing as they settle themselves down on their beds by the piano.

Paul sighs in annoyance when he sees he has no messages from Daryl. He understands the other man has been busy as hell, but come on how, hard is it to send a quick text?  

Merle had been released from prison two weeks ago and Paul hasn’t heard from Daryl since, the man being too busy getting Merle settled into his (now their) apartment and encouraging him to find a job, Merle had said to Daryl he could just meet up with his old friends and get back onto the drug dealer scene, but that was met with a resounding ‘no’ and Daryl yelling at him for several minutes.

In the two weeks, Paul has heard from Daryl twice, a phone call on the night Merle got home and then a short-lived text conversation a few days after that and well and Paul’s starting to get pissed.

He opens up his messages and goes to Daryl’s name.

 

**Paul 5:23pm**

So, are you still my boyfriend or what?

 

He sends the message and then tosses his phone down onto the couch, realizing it’s probably a little too petty but oh well.

An entire episode of _The Big Bang Theory_ passes before Paul’s phone chimes with Daryl’s response,

 

**Daryl 5:45pm**

What are you on about?

 

Paul sighs and is about to type back a response but his phone starts vibrating and his ring-tone begins to fill the room as Daryl’s name and the photo of him sleeping that Paul had taken, flashes across the screen.

Paul answers the call and holds his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” He says as he reaches for the remote and turns down the volume of the TV.

“What are you talking about?” Daryl replies immediately, his voice sounding frantic and a little panicked and Paul quickly begins to feel a little guilty.

“I was just being petty, don’t worry.” Paul replies quietly, fiddling with the material of the blanket tossed over the couch.

Daryl’s quiet for a moment. “What?” He asks a moment later.

Paul rolls his eyes. “Upset, Daryl!” He groans and throws an arm up, even though Daryl can’t see it. “I’m fucking upset.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Daryl asks frantically, voice filled with concern.

Paul sighs. “Because of you, asshole!” Paul answers him.

Daryl goes quiet again, well at least his voice goes quiet, Paul can hear the sound of things shuffling and clanking together through the phone.

“We’re not having this conversation over the phone, I’m coming over.” Daryl tells him and before Paul can reply, Daryl has hung up.

Paul sighs and falls back against the couch, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

  

Almost half an hour later, Paul’s front door is being pulled open and Daryl is stepping into his house, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door and then proceeding to kick off his boots. He spends a few moments petting Nina and Mila who are bounding around his legs in excitement.

“Hey.” Daryl greets him with a small and awkward smile.

Paul grunts in reply and takes a sip from his beer that he had got from the fridge after getting off the phone with Daryl and he holds out the other bottle to Daryl as he sits down beside him on the couch.

“Thanks.” Daryl says quietly as he takes the beer from him. “Why are you upset?” He asks after taking a few sips.

Paul sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Look,” He says as he shifts on the couch to face the other man more. “I understand you’ve been busy as hell and stressed with Merle, but you’re my boyfriend and I should hear from you and get some attention, babe.” Paul tells him, not meaning to let the pet name slip from his lips and he notices the slight curve in Daryl’s lip when it does.

“I called you, texted you.” Daryl replies as he chews at a hangnail on his thumb.

Paul groans and turns away from the other man. “Fucking twice at the start of last week, Daryl!” He exclaims, standing up from the couch. “And I have texted and called you since, and you didn’t call me back or reply to any except for today, do you know how fucking shit that is?”

Daryl gets up from the couch and follows him. “Paul, ‘m sorry, okay?” He says softly and his hands reaching for Paul’s waist.

When they make contact, Paul allows the other man to turn him around to face him, but he pushes the hands off him and then crosses his arms.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Paul asks.

“Look, I wasn’t ignoring you.” Daryl tells him as he rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

“Seemed like it.”

Daryl sighs. “I’ve been fighting with Merle the entire week, about him just being an asshole, him wanting to go back to dealing, you.” He looks at Paul sadly and then down at his hands as he fiddles with his fingers. “It’s just been stressing a lot, I wasn’t exactly thinking about calling you, been busy trying to find a job for him ‘cause I can’t afford to provide for him.”

Paul sighs and takes a few steps back to lean against the kitchen island. “If he can’t learn to be a grateful and good brother, kick him out and he can suffer the consequences of going back to his old life.” Paul tells him.

Daryl shakes his head. “He’s my brother.”

“He’s not being a good one, and you don’t deserve to be dragged down by him. You’ve worked too fucking hard for that.” Paul tells the other man, he’s still pissed but he can feel it slowly dwindling away.

Daryl sighs and nods, rubbing his hands over his face. “I know.” He whispers.

“You said you were arguing about me, why?” Paul asks a few minutes later, crossing his ankles over each other and looking at the other man expectantly.

“He’s just homophobic, trying to force one of these women on me that he brought up to the apartment when he was drunk.” Daryl grunts, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he continues to avoid Paul’s eyes. “Said that she could change my mind.”

Paul looks at him for a moment, his stomach flutters nervously and he shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “Did anything happen that I need to know about?” He asks quietly, biting his lip. 

Daryl immediately shakes his head and meets Paul’s eyes. “No, nothing. I wouldn’t let it.” He replies, taking a few cautious steps towards Paul, placing his hands on his waist when he doesn’t shift away. “I wouldn’t do that to you, I love you remember?” He tells him softly and leans down a bit closer.

A small smile tugs at Paul’s lips and he reaches up to cup the other man’s face in his hands. “I love you too.” He replies and then leans up to close the distance between their lips.

Daryl pulls away after a few moments. “I am really sorry, Paul.” He tells him quietly.

Paul gives him a small smile and just shakes his head. “Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He says and then presses their lips together again.

 

* * *

 

Paul falls down on top of Merle and slams his fist into his face, a growl erupting from Merle’s throat as Daryl shouts at them from where he stands a few meters behind them. 

Daryl had stayed the night at Paul’s the night previous, and then in the morning, insisted that the both of them were going back to his apartment so he could meet Merle as Daryl’s boyfriend. Daryl was hoping that by the two of them meeting, it would show Merle just how happy he really was and that he wasn’t going to change.

It didn’t go down that well, the three of them managed to speak civilly for about ten minutes before it turned nasty. Merle shouted some homophobic slurs at the both of them and a screaming match between Paul and Merle and then after a while, Merle threw the first punch (which Paul easily dodged) and then that led them here.

Merle throws a punch into Paul’s side and it lands solidly before Paul grabs both of his hands and holds them above his head.

“Can both of you cut it out!” Daryl shouts and reaches for Paul’s waist in an attempt to pull him off Merle.

Merle shouts several names back at Daryl and Paul punches him again, and when he draws his arm back to back for another punch, he feels his elbow harshly collide with something solid and the sound of Daryl groaning follows.

Paul’s stomach clenches and he spins around, eyes widening at the sight of Daryl stumbling to stand back up and holding his jaw with a grimace on his face.

“Fuck.” Daryl groans.

Paul drops Merle’s hands and is beginning to climb off his body when Merle uses his now free hands to grab Paul’s hair with one hand and tug him around so he can slam his fist into Paul’s nose, causing blood to pour out of it and down his lips and chin.

Paul quickly removes Merle’s hands off him and punches him again. “Fucking stop! Daryl’s hurt!” Paul yells at him and then quickly climbs off Merle and rushes towards Daryl. “I’m so sorry.” Paul says as he approaches the man who has moved over to stand out of their way by the couch.

“Paul, relax.” Daryl replies, moving his hand to allow Paul to cup his face.

“I hit you.” Paul whispers and he can feel his eyes stinging as he tilts Daryl’s head gently to be able to look at his jaw, frowning at the small red mark.

“It was an accident.” Daryl replies, ignoring how Merle is watching the exchange from the other end of the room as he wipes the blood from his split lip. “If it wasn’t, I’d be acting very different right now.” He says, voice low as he gently places his hand on Paul’s waist to try and comfort the very distressed man.

Paul sighs and meets Daryl’s eyes as he gently runs his thumb over the red mark. “I’m so sorry, I don’t care that it was an accident, I hurt you and I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He whispers and then wraps his arms around Daryl’s shoulders to pull him in for a tight hug.

Daryl allows the other man to hug him for a few moments before gently pushing Paul off him, he takes a few steps in Merle’s direction while allowing Paul to keep his hand on his lower back.

“You,” Daryl says, looking at Merle. “Sit your fucking ass down and shut up, we’re gonna talk and you’re gonna be civil.” Daryl tells him, voice firm and demanding and Merle huffs through his nose. He then reaches for Paul’s hand on his back and threads his own hand through it and then begins to lead him down the hall to his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Paul asks softly as Daryl sits him down on the edge of the bed and then steps into the bathroom.

Daryl emerges a few seconds later with a wet cloth in hand. “Just going to clean the blood off your face, then you’re gonna go.” Daryl replies as he begins gently wiping at dabbing at Paul’s lips and beard to try and remove the blood.

Paul blinks up at the other man with furrowed brows. “Are you mad at me?” He asks softly and full of worry and anxiety.

Daryl smile softly and shakes his head. “No, I’m not mad. I just want to talk to Merle alone, was a mistake asking you to come.”

Paul sighs and tucks some hair behind his ear. “Okay, you can call me or text me if you need me, sweetheart.” Paul tells him.

Fifteen minutes later, Paul had left after Daryl had finished cleaning him up and he had made an ice-pack for Daryl’s jaw as well before he left. He also spent several minutes continuing to apologize to the older man and pressing kisses all over his jaw and face and everywhere he could reach.

When Paul arrives back home, it’s mid-morning and he packs himself a backpack with food, water, his pencils and sketch pad as well as his cigarettes before making his way out the horses and he tacked up Patronus.

He made his way up to the lookout and spent almost the rest of the entire day up there, chain-smoking and sketching Daryl all while his stomach continued to swim with guilt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
